Se souvenir de nous
by Tobewithyou
Summary: Larry Stylinson — Car il faudra toujours tout faire, pour se souvenir de nous.
1. Chapter 1

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je saluai une énième fois la foule qui nous acclamait, avant de rentrer rapidement dans la voiture. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil aux garçons qui faisaient de même, puis la voiture démarra. Mon regard se dirigeait à présent sur celui qui venait de m'ébouriffer les cheveux, souriant de toutes ses dents. Je grognai un peu.

« Tu as été parfait, ce soir, Hazza ! Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Riait-il en ne cessant de tirer ma joue.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis fatigué, soupirai-je — un sourire étirait tout de même mes lèvres.

-T'es pas drôle ! », se plaignit-il en me lâchant, s'installant plus convenablement sur son siège.

_ J'appuyai ma tête contre la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler. Après quelques minutes, mon attention toute entière revint, encore et toujours sur lui. Louis Tomlinson, un jeune homme de vingt ans, beau comme un dieu, un sourire à faire tomber n'importe qui, une voix qui fait rêver. En clair, la perfection incarnée. Enfin, à un seul détail près, et qui n'étonnait personne : il n'était définitivement plus célibataire. Comme je viens de le dire plus tôt, qui est-ce que ça étonnerait ?

_ Je soupirai. Eleanor, je n'étais pas certain qu'elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée par lui. C'est à se demander si elle méritait tout cet amour. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi elle, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, je dirais même qu'elle était tout à fait banale. Elle n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, sans compter qu'elle n'était pas si belle, contrairement à ce que pensait beaucoup de gens. Et son sourire...je le déteste. Tellement d'innocence dans son regard, quelle idiote. Alors pourquoi elle ?

_ Ce fus la tête du brun se posant contre mon épaule qui me tirait de ces pensées, alors que je souris légèrement.

« Tu es fatigué toi aussi, hein, dis-je en un petit rire.

-Pas vraiment, mais j'aime bien être contre toi, mon petit Haz' !

-Tu m'en vois ravi... »

_ Il s'installa plu confortablement, passant l'un de ses bras autour de moi comme pour me rapprocher d'avantage. Je laissai ma tête s'appuyer contre la sienne, et fermai les yeux.

_ Pourquoi ? Tout était tellement parfait entre nous...alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle débarque, pour me voler ce que j'avais de plus précieux ?

_ Le temps passait, la voiture avançant le long de l'autoroute. Depuis quelques minutes, il s'était endormit. Moi, je profitais de chaque secondes, me débrouillant pour sentir son parfum, pour m'en droguer — car oui, j'en étais totalement dépendant. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite Zayn et Niall qui discutaient, me posant de temps à autres des questions auxquelles je répondais par un simple « mh ». Liam s'était lui aussi endormit, et était plongé dans un sommeil qui semblait paisible.

_ Puis arriva le moment où la voiture ralentit, pour enfin s'arrêter. Louis dormait toujours, respirant calmement. Le blond secoua doucement son ami pour l'éveillé — non pas sans entendre ce dernier grogner. Ils sortirent tour à tour.

« Hé ! Vous pourriez m'aider pour lui ! Me plaignis-je, désignant l'aîné.

-Non, désolé ! », se contenta de ricaner Zayn, suivant les deux autres garçons.

_ Je marmonnai quelque chose d'incompréhensible, un peu agacé. Je me demandais comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas être réveillé avec tout le boucan que pouvaient faire les fans qui attendaient dehors...

_ Je posai ma main sur son épaule, la bougeant légèrement. Je levai les yeux au ciel, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. J'ouvris la portière la plus proche de moi, et sortis. Je m'approchai de Paul, lui expliquant qu'il dormait encore et avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'aller le réveiller, le brun sortit de la voiture, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pensais que tu me porterais, Harry, fit-il et je le regardais, exaspéré.

-Tu ne dormais plus, hein... »

_ Il ne fit que rire un peu, avant de partir vers les portes de l'hôtel — et je le suivis. Nous rentrâmes, et je me joignis aux quatre garçons qui venaient d'appeler l'ascenseur.

« On pari que je suis en haut avant vous ? Défia le plus vieux, montrant du doigt les escaliers.

-Dix euros ! », fit le blond en souriant.

_ Louis se mit à courir, montant rapidement les escaliers, tandis nous rentrions dans l'ascenseur. Niall appuyai plusieurs fois sur le bouton de notre étage, s'énervant pour qu'il monte. J'eus un léger rire, et une fois que nous fûmes en haut, le brun attendait fièrement devant l'ascenseur et le blondinet râla contre la machine.

« Je suis le meilleur ! Se ventait-il.

-Bien joué Lou', le félicitai-je, amusé.

-Comme je suis gentil, je ne réclame que neuf euros quatre-vingt-dix-neuf !

-Ouais ouais, grogna Niall en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Quel mauvais joueur ! », soupirait le pakistanais en le suivant — puisqu'ils dormaient ensemble, comme à leur habitude.

_ Je me mis à marcher dans la petite allée une fois que Paul m'eut donner mes affaires, jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et entrai, balançant mon sac remplit de mes habits par terre, et allais directement m'affaler sur le lit, épuisé.

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Je posais mes bagages devant la porte de ma chambre, et allais discrètement dans celle de Harry, pour venir m'allonger près de lui. Il tournait la tête vers moi, souriant un peu.

« On dort ensemble cette nuit ? Demandais-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Si tu veux... », murmura-t-il comme unique réponse, sortant son téléphone portable.

_ Je regardai attentivement le message auquel il allait répondre, et ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils :

« C'est qui ça, Julie ?

-Une fane que je trouvais belle.

-Un énième plan cul, marmonnai-je, un peu agacé par cette attitude.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit-il. Et puis même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ?

-Pense un peu à cette fille, tu vas la mettre dans ton lit et la jeter. Elle va être...dégoûtée. Et blessée, aussi !

-Faut bien que je m'occupe. Et puis, si elle accepte, elle n'a qu'à assumer.

-Tu t'es vendu tout seul, Hazza.»

_ Je poussai un long soupire, fixant à présent le plafond — et lui grognait un peu. Le vrai problème n'était pas vraiment là. Comment l'expliquer ? Moi-même, je n'étais pas tellement sûr de ce qui m'embêtait le plus dans le caractère dragueur de Harry.

_ Je reportai mon attention sur lui, alors qu'il répondait au sms, avant de ranger son Iphone dans sa poche, et de me regarder. Il s'allongea au-dessus de moi, enfouissant sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je souris, et l'enlaçais, laissant l'une de mes mains aller caresser ses cheveux.

_ Bien. J'étais simplement bien. A partir du moment où il avait été contre moi, j'avais complètement laissé de côté ladite Julie et autre. Il m'apaisait. Même si c'était contre lui que j'étais remonté, il arrivait à me tranquilliser, et à ne me faire penser qu'à une seule et unique chose : lui.

? -

_ Après de longues minutes — quoique trop courtes à mon goût — il se redressa, puis se leva. Je retins toutes protestations, et m'assis sur le rebord du lit.

« Je vais me doucher, dit-il finalement, se dirigeant vers la petite salle de bain.

-Ferme la porte ou je risque d'être tenter ! », raillai-je avant d'entendre la porte claquer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Par Niall Horan.**

« Mais bordel j'en ai marre ! M'écriai-je en jetant ma manette sur le sol.

-J'ai encore gagnéééé ! Se ventait Zayn, installé près de moi sur la canapé.

-T'as surtout encore triché, ouais !

-Ne soit pas mauvais joueur, Nialler, sourit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Ne soit pas mauvais joueur, Nialler, répétai-je en l'imitant avec exagération. Arrête de tricher à chaque fois qu'on joue à un jeu vidéo, et on en reparle !

-Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à triché aussi, soupirait-il en posant sa manette sur la table basse se trouvant devant nous.

-Non, je ne suis pas comme toi, moi.

-Alors ne te plains pas, renchérit-il en se levant, me regardant avec une mine amusée.

-Gnagna... »

_ Je croisai mes bras contre mon torse, faisant la moue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire, encore. Je me levai à mon tour et allais à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, puisque j'avais un peu faim — il était midi et demi et je n'avais pas encore mangé, après tout. Je trouvai un paquet de gâteaux et m'assis sur une chaise, puis posai mon coude sur la table, entamant la nourriture. Le tricheur débarqua bien vite, et me retira le paquet des mains.

« Niall, arrête de te goinfrer de trucs pareil..., me réprimanda-t-il en posant les biscuits un peu plus loin.

-Mais j'ai faim ! Me plaignis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer ce que j'avais commencé de manger quelques secondes plus tôt, tendant le bras.

-Attends encore un peu, je vais préparer quelque chose, soupira-t-il finalement en sortant des ustensiles.

-D'accord... », marmonnai-je en levant mes fesses de ma chaise, piquant discrètement le paquet de gâteaux pour enfin retourner en vitesse dans le salon.

_ Il se retourna, et me courra après en râlant, m'ordonnant de lui rendre ce que je venais de récupérer. Il avait toujours été aux petits soins avec moi, faisant attention à tout ce que je pouvais faire, dire, en passant par la manière dont je m'habillais, ou encore ce que je mangeais, dans ce cas précis. Il s'occupait même de mes histoires de cœur, surveillant attentivement la fille qui m'intéressait — il voulait toujours être le premier à la voir pour me donner son avis — et pour dire vrai ce n'était pas plus dérangeant que ce qu'on pourrait penser. Je tenais énormément à lui, et ça me faisait plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

_ Je riais en sautant sur le canapé, passant de l'autre côté pour le fuir, fourrant un biscuit dans ma bouche. Il fut plus rapide que moi, et se jeta sur moi pour m'arracher la cause de cette petite poursuite des mains, tirant mes joues.

« Tu me cherches Nialler ? Rigola-t-il en continuant de m'embêter, que ce soit en me chatouillant ou en me couvrant de petits bisous par-ci par-là.

-Lâche-moi ! M'exclamai-je en le poussant du mieux que je pouvais — mais ça ne changeait rien.

-T'es pas drôle, dit-il en me lâchant.

-Va me faire à manger, je vais finir par mourir si j'attends encore. », ordonnai-je, faussement autoritaire.

_ Il s'échappa de ses lèvres un rire cristallin, tandis qu'il retournait sans se plaindre dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire mon repas. Un sourire étira mon visage. Je retournai m'asseoir sur ma chaise, posant ma tête sur mes bras croisés, eux-même posés sur la table. J'observais chacun de ses gestes, attendant patiemment — pour une fois. Voulant faire un peu la discutions, puisqu'un blanc s'était installé depuis, je lançai :

« Il est où Liam ?

-Chez lui, avec Danielle, répondit le pakistanais tout en cuisinant.

-Avec Danielle ? Répétai-je.

-C'est pas nouveau qu'ils soient toujours collés l'un à l'autre dès qu'ils peuvent se voir...pourquoi, tu es jaloux Nialler ? Fit-il en se retournant vers moi, un sourire en coin.

-Horriblement oui, plaisantai-je, Liam me trompe, je ne peux qu'être jaloux.

-Il ne te trompe pas, grogna-t-il, vous n'êtes même pas ensemble.

-...finalement, c'est toi qui est jaloux.

-N'importe quoi. », marmonna-t-il clairement jaloux — et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'amuser de la situation.

_ Je préférais ne rien dire d'autre, puis le remerciai quelques instants après qu'il m'eut servit mon repas, qui était je dois l'avouer très appétissant. Sans plus attendre, je commençai à manger. Il s'installa en face de moi, me regardant faire. Il ne me restait bientôt plus qu'une ou deux nouilles dans mon assiette, et bien que n'étant pas dans mes habitudes, je prenais ma fourchette l'utilisant comme « catapulte » pour envoyer la nourriture sur le brun, puisqu'il semblait faire la tête. Je me levai précipitamment, voyant le regard noir qu'il me lançait, l'air de dire « Tu vas regretter d'avoir sali mon t-shirt blanc préféré avec ta sauce tomate de merde » — pardonnez ma vulgarité. Je courais dans toutes les pièces, poursuivis une nouvelle fois par Zayn. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, essayant de la refermer à temps, mais comme à chaque fois, il fut le plus rapide et me soulevait pour me jeter sur mon lit, se mettant sur moi pour m'infliger le supplice qu'était les chatouilles.

_ Bien évidemment, j'éclatais de rire, me tortillant espérant qu'il arrête vite avant que je ne puisse plus respirer. Il rigolait à son tour. Tapotant mes joues, il se rassit convenablement sur le lit. Je soupirai de soulagement, me redressant pour lui administrer une petite tape sur l'épaule en me plaignant. Il me la rendit, et nous repartîmes dans une énième « bagarre ».

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Il était aux environs d'une heure, et je terminais d'enfiler mon pantalon dans ma chambre. Dès que je fus fin prêt, je vins dans le petit salon, voulant prévenir Harry de mon départ. Je le trouvais là, allongé sur le canapé à moitié nu, regardant la télé — non sans un paquet de chips à proximité. Je levai les yeux au ciel : décidément, il était une vraie larve.

« Curly, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as encore rien fait si ce n'est te goinfrer de MES chips ? Soupirai-je finalement, croisant mes bras contre mon torse en le regardant.

-C'est notre jour de repos, alors je me repose, s'expliqua-t-il en me jetant une chips à la figure.

-Je vais manger avec quelqu'un dehors. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serai de retour. », annonçai-je en allant mettre ma veste.

_ Je le vis se redresser, sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Tu sors ?

-On n'est pas tous des limaces comme Harry Styles, riais-je.

-Mh...à tout à l'heure, grogna-t-il, un peu vexé.

-Passe au moins l'aspirateur ! »

_ Sur ce, je sortais de l'appartement, et descendais rapidement les escaliers de l'immeuble pour enfin commencer à marcher dans les rues de Londres — et oui, Harry et moi avions emménagés à Londres tout les deux. Je souriais à quelques filles qui me faisaient de discrets signes, tout en prenant une direction bien précise : le Macdo se trouvant au bout de l'allée. Une fois arrivé, je m'arrêtai devant le fast-food, balayant les alentours des yeux. Un sourire illumina mon visage lorsque j'aperçus la personne que je cherchais. Je m'approchai d'elle, tandis qu'elle faisait de même.

« Salut, toi ! », lançai-je gaiement, après avoir embrassé sa joue.

_ La jeune fille se trouvant devant moi souriait de toutes ses dents, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens. Vous l'auriez compris, c'était Eleanor. Après s'être échangé quelques rapides mots, nous rentrâmes dans le petit restaurant, s'installant à une table pour deux personnes avec notre plateau — un pour deux, oui.

_ Je la dévorais des yeux : elle était tellement belle, tellement tout. On s'était rencontré bêtement à un concert, elle voulait un autographe pour sa petite sœur. Déjà intéressé, je lui avait demandé son numéro de téléphone, et depuis, je n'avais de cesse de penser à elle. Chaque fois, je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on allait se revoir, et j'étais encore plus heureux de la trouver en face de moi à chaque rendez-vous qu'on se donnait, jusqu'à ce que j'eus le courage de lui demander de sortir avec moi deux mois après. Oui, j'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle, complètement sous le charme de son sourire, de sa voix, de ses yeux. Vous ne pourriez comprendre le bonheur qui m'a envahit lorsqu'elle avait acceptée.

_ J'ouvris tranquillement la porte de l'appartement, entraînant avec moi la brune, qui semblait un peu gênée — ce qui était, en soit, normal. Je gardais un sourire accroché aux lèvres, l'amenant dans le salon où je ne vis personne.

« T'asseoir ne t'est pas interdit, tu sais, riais-je en voyant qu'elle restait debout après cinq bonnes minutes.

-Merci Louis, je ne suis pas idiote..., soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux, amusée.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

_ Je posai une main sur sa taille, souriant, et vins coller mon front contre le sien. Je l'embrassais par la suite, tendrement, alors qu'elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ J'étais parti il y a quelques instants dans ma chambre pour chercher un livre, puisque la télé m'agaçait. Je marchais jusque dans le salon, où je fus surpris de trouver Louis et cette...chose s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je grimaçai un peu : ils me répugnaient et surtout elle. Vraiment. Et encore, le mot me paraissait faible.

_ N'étant pas décidé à les laisser se bécoter tranquillement, je me raclai la gorge assez fort pour me faire remarquer. Et heureusement pour moi, tout cela cessa dans la seconde qui suivit. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux dans ma direction, elle détournant le regard, et lui se contentant de me sourire avec une pointe de gêne. Sourire auquel je ne répondis absolument pas, alors que je passais à côté d'eux sans dire un mot, pour enfin aller trouver la cuisine et pour me servir à boire. Je bus une gorgée d'eau, puis me retournai, sentant qu'on me fixait depuis plus d'une minute. Je haussai un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu pourrais au moins lui dire bonjour, répondit Louis — un brin agacé me semblait-il. Elle est déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça, alors fais un effort, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-Ouais ouais, marmonnai-je en sortant quelque chose à manger du frigo.

-Arrête ta petite crise de jalousie, ou de je ne sais trop quoi ! Tu as le droit de ne pas l'aimer, je ne te forcerai jamais à être proche d'elle, juste...enfin, la moindre des politesses reste de dire bonjour gentiment !

-Je ne dis pas bonjour aux personnes que je n'aime pas, je me contente de les ignorer.

-Tu...raaah, t'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ! », s'énerva-t-il en retournant dans le salon.

_ Je posai mon verre sur le plan de travail, tirant un peu la gueule. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de me prendre la tête comme ça, de toute manière, il savait très bien qu'en me le demandant simplement j'y serai allé, lui dire bonjour. Je grognai, et les rejoignis, bien contre mon gré. Je retins une mine blasée en les voyant une fois de plus collés l'un à l'autre. La brune posa ses yeux sur moi, et sourit timidement, alors que Louis me regardait avec insistance, pensant certainement « aller, grouille-toi, j'attends ! ». Je soupirai, et la regardait par la suite, un petit sourire — extrêmement forcé il faut l'avouer — redessinant le contour de mes lèvres.

« Salut, lâchai-je.

-Salut... », m'imita-t-elle, souriant beaucoup plus grandement à présent.

_ Je détestais ce sourire : il me donnait l'impression qu'elle croyait qu'on deviendrait « super copains » sous prétexte que je lui avais juste dit salut. Je reportai mon attention sur Louis, qui semblait avoir reprit son air enfantin, et heureux de toujours. Je le fixai un court instant, puis repartit dans ma chambre. Je m'habillai, de manière décontractée, me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je vais me promener, dis-je assez fort pour qu'on m'entende.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ? On pourrait-...

-Sans façon, merci ! », ricanai-je un peu amèrement en coupant Eleanor.

_ Ces quelques mots, ainsi que le ton employé firent soupirer l'aîné une énième fois. Il me jetait un regard noir, et je n'y prêtait même pas attention en sortant de l'habitation. Les mains dans les poches, je commençai à avancer d'un pas plutôt pressé sur le trottoir, à la recherche d'un endroit calme.

_ Moi, je n'avais aucune envie d'être gentil avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la détester plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne pourrais pas avoir plus d'un geste gentil par an envers elle. Les garçons me faisaient souvent des remarques sur mon comportement, m'obligeant à être...convenable en sa présence. Mais en un sens, ce n'était pas ma faute : dès que je la voyais, dans ses bras à lui, heureuse, ça me...retirait mon bonheur à moi. Elle me le volait, chaque jours un peu plus. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, je me sentais totalement mis à l'écart. Ignoré, délaissé...perdu. Il était accro à elle : il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, il ne parlait plus que d'elle. Ce qui était pour moi avant, était pour elle maintenant.

_ M'asseyant sur le banc d'un petit parc, je passais une main dans mes cheveux bouclés. Quel idiot je faisais d'être tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami, et de continuer de garder malgré tout l'infime espoir qu'il puisse enfin s'intéresser à moi, de la même manière dont moi, je m'intéresse à lui...


	3. Chapter 3

**Par Harry Styles.**

_« Je t'aime Louis. »_

__ Et on s'embrassait. On s'embrassait, et se fut d'abord doux, timide. Amoureux. Puis passionné. L'envie montait, encore, et encore. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps, le désir monter en lui. Alors que je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, tout devint plus sensuel. Finalement, à bout de souffle — et à contre cœur — nous nous séparâmes. Il restait très proche de moi, si proche que j'arrivais toujours à apprécier son souffle contre mes lèvres. Il souriait, et moi aussi._

_ Je me retournai pour plonger mon visage dans les oreillers qui se trouvaient dans mon lit.

« Aller Harry, dépêche-toi ! J'ai promis à tout le monde qu'on serait à l'heure ! », râla mon colocataire tout en allant ouvrir les volets de ma chambre.

_ Je ne lâchai qu'un grognement, histoire qu'il comprenne que j'étais bien réveillé et revenu à la triste réalité. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un malheureux rêve, un énième fantasme. Je me redressai, sourcils légèrement froncés. Je le regardai sourire de satisfaction en me voyant me lever, et prendre la direction de la douche.

« C'est bon, j'arrive... », marmonnai-je d'une voix enrouée.

_ Je fis couler l'eau, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière moi. Je retirai le simple boxer que je m'étais contenter de mettre comme pyjama. Je me plaçai sous l'eau, qui commençait à ruisseler le long de mon corps. Ce rêve était une véritable torture. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux de lui ? Je devrais laisser tomber tout ça. L'oublier. Ce que j'aurai du faire depuis le tout début. Depuis le premier jour. Je devrais prendre mes distances avec lui, juste un peu mais c'était trop difficile. Et même si j'essayai, je ne résisterai pas bien longtemps.

_ Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, plutôt lentement. Je l'entendis toquer assez fort à la porte, ce qui me sortit de mes songes. Je coupai l'eau.

« Harry-...

-Oui oui, je me dépêche !» Le coupai-je, agacé.

_ Je sortis en enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille, en prenant une pour mes cheveux au passage. Je me redirigeai vers ma chambre, pour aller choisir rapidement mes vêtements — que j'enfilai tout aussi rapidement. Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer, alors que Louis commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter dans le salon, me semblait-il.

_ Je fis mon apparition devant lui et il ne retint pas un « pas trop tôt ! » tout en prenant en main les clefs de sa voiture.

_ Je me retrouvai donc là, assis autour d'une table sur la terrasse de la maison à Liam, à supporter...l'insupportable. Demain, nous devions partir en Amérique, pour notre tournée. Et évidemment, Louis avait eu l'ingénieuse idée de tous nous réunir avant que l'on ne parte. Il se trouvait donc ici les One direction, Danielle, et inévitablement Eleanor. J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais nullement l'intérêt de cette journée. Je m'ennuyais à mourir, et tout ce qu'on faisait, ou plutôt ce que faisait les autres étaient de discuter. De parler de choses aussi inutiles soient-elles, et de bécoter son copain ou sa copine sans arrêt.

_ Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder tout les deux avec le plus grand mépris du monde, et de me réjouir de voir que la brune était de plus en plus gênée, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je me lassai tout de même bien vite de la situation, et préférai « profiter » un peu de ce moment que je partageais avec les garçons, et Danielle — car je n'avais absolument rien contre elle contrairement à Calder. Je me prêtais donc un peu plus aux conversations, finalement plus pour éviter les reproches de Louis parce que je tirais la gueule qu'autre chose.

« Je vais aux toilettes... », déclara soudainement Eleanor en se détachant enfin du mécheux.

_ Je murmurai un « pas la peine de revenir... » en la regardant se lever et partir. J'aurai certainement dû m'abstenir, puisque Louis ne perdit pas de temps pour dire :

« Je ne suis pas sourd et elle non plus, Harry.

-Je n'ai rien dit, grognai-je en reportant mon attention sur lui.

-Bordel mais t'es vraiment un gamin ! Grandis un peu, t'as plus treize ans ! S'énerva-t-il. Enfin ça, qui peut en être sûr en fait ?

-Lâche-moi, t'es gonflant... »

_ Il soupirait bruyamment, croisa ses bras contre son torse et me regardais avec insistance. Plus personne ne parlait depuis ces quelques secondes, un atmosphère tendue s'étant installée et amplifiée lorsque la brune revint s'asseoir. Et le temps se remit à passer aussi lentement qu'au début, si ce n'est dix fois plus lentement. Seul Niall et Zayn arrivait à faire parler un peu tout le monde, avec tout le mal possible. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était rentrer et rester seul. Seul avec Louis, comme on l'avait toujours été avant elle.

_ Je franchis le seuil de la porte et posai les clefs sur le meuble non loin de là. Louis partait dans sa chambre, puis revint peu après pour s'installer sur le fauteuil, lâchant un long soupire. Il passait une main sur son visage, et moi, je le fixai, statique. Un silence, pesant, régnait dans l'appartement.

« Désolé..., soufflai-je, voulant mettre fin à ce trop plein de calme.

-De quoi est-tu désolé, exactement ? Demanda-t-il en ne me jetant pas même un petit coup d'oeil.

-D'avoir...enfin... »

_ Je cherchais mes mots, sans les trouver.

« Tu es énervé contre moi, alors je m'excuse, c'est tout ! Finis-je par déclarer.

-Qui t'as dit que j'étais énervé ?

-Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis la discutions qu'on a eu dans le salon chez Liam, alors j'en conclus que t'es remonté contre moi !

-Je voulais juste profiter du temps qu'il me restait avec ma copine avant de partir. Toi, je vais t'avoir dans les pieds pendant toute une tournée, alors tu peux bien te passer de mes attentions un jour non ?

-Non ! Répondis-je immédiatement après, et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il posa ses yeux sur moi.

-Non ? », répéta-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

_ Je détournai le regard. Je l'entendis rire un peu. Voilà que je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Il se leva, et venait m'enlacer. Je m'empressais de passer mes bras autour de lui, aux anges.

« Je suis désespéré, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, grogna-t-il.

-C'est l'effet des boucles..., souris-je.

-Sans doutes, rigola-t-il, passant d'ailleurs une main dans mes cheveux. Enfin, elle tu la verras plus avant un moment, maintenant, tu devrais être content, ajouta-t-il.

-Je la taquine un peu mais je l'adore !

-Ne sors pas d'aussi gros mensonge de ta bouche, Harrold, me réprimanda-t-il.

-Ne dis pas que je ne fais pas d'effort après ça, hm...

-Je vais préparer ma valise et dormir. Je suis fatigué. », se justifia-t-il en me lâchant.

_ Il partit dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je m'installai devant la télé, et fixais l'écran durant plus d'une heure et demi, avant de l'éteindre. Je retirai mon t-shirt, tout en me dirigeant à mon tour dans ma chambre. J'enlevai par la suite mon pantalon, que je jetais au sol. Je m'assis sur le lit, et pris mon téléphone qui traînait sur la table de chevet. J'envoyai un message, et m'allongeai, attendant patiemment la réponse — qui arriva une ou deux minutes plus tard. Je souris en lisant, et davantage en voyant Louis ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

« Peur de faire des cauchemars, hein ? », souffla-t-il un brin amusé.

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Je claquai la porte de la voiture, et remerciai mon ami qui me donnait mes deux valises. Je commençai à courir, suivis de Harry. Une fois encore, nous étions en retard — et je pouvais entendre d'ici les garçons nous faire la morale. Je pénétrais dans l'aéroport, et regardai partout autour de moi.

« Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà dans l'avion..., murmura le bouclé.

-Ou alors ils sont partis sans nous ! Bien joué ! Soufflai-je, exaspéré. Avec toi, on arrivera jamais à être une fois à l'heure.

-TU as oublié de mettre le réveil que je sache, se défendit-il.

-Qui a préparé sa valise à la dernière minute?

-Regarde ils sont là, pas la peine de me faire toute une histoire. », fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel tout en se dirigeant vers les garçons.

_ Je les rejoignis, et bien sûr nous n'échappions pas aux remarques idiotes qui nous firent tout de même rire un peu. Nous rentrâmes dans l'avion rapidement — car il aurait été bête de le loupé maintenant — et je m'installai comme à mon habitude aux côtés de Harry.

_ Oui, c'était devenu une habitude...« jamais l'un sans l'autre » peut bien nous définir. Harry et moi, après avoir été rassemblé à x-factor, nous étions tout de suite bien entendu. Certes, je m'entendais très bien avec Liam, Zayn et Niall, mais Harry...Harry, c'était différent. Si j'étais une fille, je dirais que c'était un peu comme mon « coup de foudre ».

_ Je le regardai appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule, et fermer les yeux, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_ Malgré tout, ces deux mois derniers étaient devenus un enfer pour moi. Il ne se passait pas un jour où l'on ne se prenait pas la tête à cause de mon couple, même quand elle n'était pas en face de lui. Je lui en voulais, en un sens. Je m'attendais à un autre comportement de sa part en la lui présentant, ou juste en lui annonçant que je n'étais plus célibataire. Je pensais qu'il sourirait, comme il le faisait toujours avec moi, et qu'il me dirait qu'il était content pour moi. Et en y repensant, il avait fait tout le contraire...

_Flash Back._

« T'es...que...quoi ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

-Bah...je sors avec une fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué à comprendre ? Demandai-je, haussant un sourcil.

-Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'une quelconque fille !

-Je t'en parle maintenant...

-C'est un peu tard tu crois pas ? Fit-il, énervé, et j'étais de plus en plus surpris par sa réaction.

-J'aurai sûrement dû t'en parler avant, mais...enfin, là je te le dis et...

-C'est bon, laisse tomber. Félicitation ! », lançait-il, sarcastique tout en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_Fin du Flash Back._

_ Je soufflai discrètement. Pour tout dire, je me demandais encore s'il se sentait délaissé, ou plus simplement s'il était...jaloux d'elle. Et bien que j'eus déjà, de nombreuses fois, essayé d'en parler avec lui, je ne songeais même plus à cette possibilité. Si toute sa « jalousie gratuite » ne dépassait pas les limites du raisonnable, ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas, je pourrais même trouver ça mignon...

_ J'eus un léger rire. Non, dans tout les cas, c'était mignon. Aussi bizarre que ça pouvait paraître. Même si sur le coup, ça pouvait m'énerver.

« Tu ris tout seul Lou' ? Ca devient grave..., se moqua gentiment Harry en me regardant.

-Je pensais à quelque chose de drôle, expliquai-je.

-Encore heureux, parce que si tu riais sans aucunes raisons, je ne serais pas resté ici plus longtemps. »

_ Je le tapai amicalement, et nous nous mîmes à rire.

_When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight_  
_It just won't feel right_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah._  
_When he lays you down, I might just die inside_  
_It just don't feel right_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this_  
_Can love you more than this..._

_ Sous les applaudissements, les cris, les hurlements des fans, nous partîmes de la scène en les remerciant et en les saluant. Je redonnai mon micro à la personne qui s'en occupait, souriant. En partant du bâtiment, nous signâmes quelques autographes, prîmes quelques photos, et partîmes en voiture, bien qu'avec du mal à démarrer avec les fans qu'il y avait déjà tout autour. Mon regard se dirigea vers Harry, qui parlait du concert avec Liam, et je me maudissais intérieurement de penser ce que je pensais : il était horriblement beau. Pourquoi je pensais ça — surtout si soudainement — je n'en savais rien, mais je le pensais. Une fois de plus, il avait chanté magnifiquement bien, faisant hurler plus de mille personnes à chaque solo qu'il entamait. Lorsque Liam lui ébouriffa les cheveux, en le serrant contre lui, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Encore une fois : pourquoi ? Il ne m'appartenait pas. C'était complètement idiot. Il sourit, rit, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau que d'habitude.

_ Je secouai un peu la tête de droite à gauche, voulant chasser ces pensées de ma tête, et me concentrai sur la route que j'observais par la fenêtre près de moi, essayant de ne plus fixé le bouclé — et ne plus le dévorer des yeux par la même occasion. Plusieurs fois, Niall, qui était installé à côté de moi me demandait ce qui n'allait pas pour que je ne dise pas un mot, et plusieurs fois je lui répondais que ce n'était que la fatigue. Car oui, pour éprouvé une quelconque attirance envers mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais qu'être fatigué.

_ Une demi heure passa, et nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôtel. Evidemment, un paquet de filles nous attendaient devant, et nous ne les saluâmes que très partiellement puisque la sécurité ne voulait pas qu'on s'éternise. On nous donna le choix entre chambre simple ou double, et j'en pris une pour une seule personne — ce qui eut, sans surprise, le don d'énerver un peu Harry qui devait penser qu'on se mettrait ensemble cette fois.

« Désolé Haz', j'ai juste besoin de tranquillité ce soir, lui souris-je pour calmer ses râles.

-Tu vas dormir avec moi. J'ai pleins de trucs à te raconter !», déclara Niall en souriant de toutes ses dents à Harry, et cette fois ci, ce fut Zayn qui avait l'air de ne pas être content.

_ Le pakistanais ne dit pourtant rien, et se contenta d'aller dans sa chambre. Je le suivis, empruntant l'ascenseur cette fois-ci. Les trois autres garçons restèrent un moment devant les vitres du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel pour continuer de faire des signes aux filles.

« T'aurais pas pu dormir avec Curly hein ? Marmonna le brun, faisant un peu la moue.

-Désolé d'avoir dérangé ta nuit de rêve avec ton bel Irlandais, riais-je.

-Tu peux l'être, ouais, ria-t-il à son tour en me tirant un peu les joues.

-Ca va pas te tuer qu'il dorme avec quelqu'un d'autre pour UNE nuit ! »

_ Il me lâcha lorsque l'ascenseur fut arrivé au bon étage, et empoigna ses valises.

« Je voulais lui parler, ce soir..., murmura-t-il et je sortis aussi de la cage.

-Tu peux me parler à moi aussi ! »

_ Il s'esclaffa à nouveau. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit, et je le lui retournai, avant de rentrer dans ma chambre, laissant traîner mes valises près de mon lit — où je m'étais affalé directement. Je passai une main sur mon visage, lâchant un grognement. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

« Je suis venu te faire ton câlin du soir... », souriait innocemment le bouclé.

_ Je me relevai, et ouvris mes bras en lui rendant son sourire, attendri de voir qu'il n'arrivait pas à me bouder plus de quelques minutes. Mon cœur accéléra lorsqu'il venait se nicher contre moi. Et je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais rien. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé. Certes, j'avais toujours apprécié ses câlins, ses étreintes, mais jamais en se serrant contre moi il avait déjà fait battre mon cœur si rapidement auparavant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Je le fixai. Il était allongé, et avait trouvé le sommeil depuis deux heures déjà — je l'avais finalement incité à rester dormir avec moi. Ma main caressait ses cheveux bouclés depuis un long moment, et il était impossible pour moi d'arrêter de le regarder, de l'admirer. Une fois encore, je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi du comment. Et pour tout dire, c'était horriblement troublant.

_ Très doucement, je retirai ma main de ses boucles, et me levai du lit tout aussi doucement et silencieusement. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au bel endormi avant de sortir. Je soufflai. Je rejoignis Liam dans sa chambre, et comme je m'y attendais, il dormait à poings fermés. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure, et vins tout de même m'asseoir timidement sur son lit.

« Liamou... », murmurai-je pour le réveiller.

_ L'interpellé ne retint pas un grognement en se retournant vers moi. Il se frottait les yeux, à peine sortit de son sommeil.

« Louis ?...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Je...j'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils. », lâchai-je en baissant les yeux.

**Par Niall Horan.**

_ Péniblement, je cherchais à m'abandonner aux bras de Morphée. Mais comment réussir après avoir entendu ça ? C'était — pour moi — impossible. Je poussai un long soupir tout de même discret et me retournai pour regarder le beau brun allongé à mes côtés, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, paisible. Ce que j'avais pu être bête...

_Flash Back._

_ J'étais assis sur mon lit, riant aux éclats alors que Harry venait de me raconter une blague d'une banalité extrême — mais ce n'était pas nouveau que tout me fasse rire. Il souriait, amusé. Quand je fus calmé et que j'eus repris un peu mon souffle, il lança :

« Parlons un peu plus sérieusement, Niall !

-Mh ? Fis-je, relevant les yeux vers lui.

-Est-ce que ton petit cœur est intéressé par quelqu'un ? », demanda-t-il, un sourire que je qualifierais de coquin apparaissant sur son visage.

_ Je rigolai nerveusement en me grattant l'arrière de la tête : c'était un sujet que je n'avais jamais abordé avec personne jusqu'à présent, et que je voulais garder pour moi. Mais maintenant que quelqu'un m'en parlait, je n'allais pas pouvoir mentir, surtout que c'était une chose que j'avais toujours très mal faite. Heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un fit irruption dans la chambre quelques secondes avant que je ne commence mes aveux.

« Harry, dégage, j'veux parler avec Niall ! », sourit Zayn en poussant gentiment Harry du lit.

_ Le bouclé marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, avant de partir. Je soupirais.

« T'es méchant, il aurait pas dérangé...

-Il trouvera du réconfort auprès de Louis, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, railla le brun en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? L'interrogeai-je, plutôt curieux.

-En fait...je pense que je suis amoureux. », lâcha-t-il.

_ Je mordis fortement l'intérieur de ma joue. Toute ma gaieté d'il y a un instant disparut.

« Ca va bien faire un mois maintenant, continua-t-il et je serrai les draps dans ma main. Enfin, sûrement un peu plus, mais je n'en suis vraiment sûr que depuis un mois.

-Ah...et, comment elle s'appelle ? Souris-je, essayant de rester naturel.

-...Julie. »

_ Je ne répondis pas. Je n'arrivais pas à répondre. Mon cœur me faisait horriblement mal. Je ne parvins même plus à sourire pour « expliquer » mon silence. Mais il fallait que je parle, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'éveiller le moindre doutes chez lui. Ce fut lui qui réengagea la conversation :

« Mais en fait, je crois qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à moi. Du coup, j'ose pas lui en parler. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, à ma place ? »

_Fin du Flash Back._

_ Je lui avais donné — difficilement — des conseils, banals, ceux que n'importe quels « meilleurs amis » donneraient. « tente ta chance, tu n'as rien à perdre ». Niall, tu avais intérêt à te sortir tout de suite ces rêves idiots de la tête : tes chances à toi étaient ruinées maintenant.

_ Et ce fut sur cette pensée que je me plongeai dans un sommeil agité.

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Il était huit heures du matin, et j'étais assis autour d'une table, à déjeuner avec Liam et Niall qui lui me semblait de mauvaise humeur. Mais je ne me risquai pas à demander quoique se soit sur ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état, pensant que de toute manière que Zayn ou Liam s'en occuperait bien mieux à ma place. Etrangement, personne de nous trois ne parlait. Je fixais, sans grand intérêt, ma tasse de café. Ce silence devenant pesant pour moi, je décidai de prendre la parole :

« Le concert est à quelle heure, ce soir ?

-Dix huit heures, me répondit Liam.

-Danielle sera là ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle pourra venir avant une bonne semaine. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr que Harry voudra bien qu'elle vienne.

-Pourquoi ça ? Continuai-je de le questionner, haussant un sourcil.

-Si elle vient, Eleanor vient aussi...

-C'est vrai... », soupirai-je.

_ Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie non plus : j'espérais passer un moment sans embrouilles inutiles avec Harry.

« Vous me faites chier à parler de vos copines, grogna le blond en reposant sa tartine dans son assiette. Et c'est dégueulasse ces trucs ! Ils pourraient au moins faire un effort sur la nourriture, si déjà les chambres c'est pas du luxe !

-Niall mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda finalement le plus sage d'entre nous, surpris.

-La bouffe est dégueu, voilà ce qui m'arrive ! Ronchonna le blondinet en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

-Tu es sûr que-... »

_ Liam fut coupé par l'arrivée de Zayn qui fit fuir bien vite l'Irlandais — ce dernier se leva pour aller je ne sais où.

« Eh ben...qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Zayn ? Riait Liam un peu gêné.

-J'en sais rien moi. », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Et il prit place, commençant à se préparer son déjeuné. Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus agaçant encore. Quelques minutes après, ce fut au tour de Harry de débarquer, un énorme sourire collé au visage. Il lança un « bonjour tout le monde ! » pleins d'entrain, mais personne ne fit de même et il s'assit, marmonnant :

« Vive l'ambiance... »

_ Je regardai Liam, puis le bouclé. J'alternai plusieurs fois avant de ne me concentrer uniquement sur le plus jeune et la conversation que j'avais eu tard hier soir. Je pensais que ça m'aiderait, mais au final, ça n'avait fait que m'embrouiller davantage...Harry releva les yeux vers moi. Et voilà qu'une fois encore, je ne m'arrêtais plus de le détailler — il me semblait que Zayn me parlait, mais je n'en avais que faire. Inconsciemment, je mordais ma lèvre inférieure mes pensées prirent le dessus. Il détourna le regard, et je crus apercevoir de légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Louis ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, oui...

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui !...

-Ben réponds moi alors, s'impatienta le pakistanais en appuyant son menton sur son poing.

-Laisse-le tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il est trop occupé à reluquer Hazza, ricana Liam en me regardant du coin de l'oeil.

-Aaah, mais voilà, tout s'explique ! Ajouta Zayn et Harry semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien pour autant.

-Mais...ça va pas non ? Arrêtez avec vos conneries, le jour où je reluquerai Harry est pas arrivé ! », m'empressai-je de dire, ne tenant pas à être cramé.

_ Le bouclé se leva de sa chaise, sourcils froncés et il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre. Un blanc s'en suivit. Je jetai vivement ma cuillère ramassée sur la table il y a deux secondes, histoire de faire quelque chose.

« Je vous remercie pas hein !

-C'est toi qui as dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, pas nous, se défendit le métis en levant les mains pour s'innocenter.

-Ouais, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, renchérit l'autre.

-Ta gueule ! », grognai-je en reprenant la cuillère pour la lancer sur lui avant de partir.

_ Je pouvais entendre Zayn rire à cause de la réaction de Liam — que j'avais malheureusement manquée. Je grimpai les escaliers en courant, et m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre à Harry.

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je pris l'oreiller qui traînait là, et le balançai violemment contre le mur. J'administrai un coup de pied à tout ce qui pouvait se trouver par terre, les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la chambre de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec mes espoirs de pouvoir, peut-être un jour, être avec lui en balançant ces quelques mots.

_ Je m'assis sur mon lit, soufflant un bon coup. En quelques secondes, les larmes inondèrent mon visage sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je n'arrivais pas à les retenir. J'étais impuissant face à la douleur que je ressentais. Alors j'attendais. J'attendais que mon cœur daigne me laisser un peu de répit. Mais je me forçai bien vite, et du mieux que je le pus en essuyant d'un revers de manche l'eau salée sur mes joues lorsqu'on entra sans prévenir dans la pièce. Evidemment, la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir maintenant se présenta devant moi.

« Vas-t'en Louis, je voudrais pas te brûler les yeux, ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je voulais pas dire ça Harry, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi. Désolé. Mais tu comprends, ils sont chiant les deux autres à raconter n'importe quoi. J'étais...hm...énervé, et donc c'est parti tout seul. Enfin tu vas pas non plus me dire que t'aimerai que je te déshabille des yeux, si ? T'es mon meilleur ami quand même...

-Bah...non, bien sûr que non, mentis-je. Ca m'a juste vexé que t'insinues que j'sois moche, trouvai-je comme seule excuse.

-Mais j'ai jamais insinué ça. Tu es magnifique ! », rit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

_ Je ne fis que sourire légèrement avant qu'il ne pose sa tête contre mon épaule, tout en gardant une main dans mes boucles avec lesquelles il s'amusait. J'avais beau essayé, je n'y arrivais jamais : c'était impossible de bouder une personne aussi adorable que lui, surtout quand votre cœur avait décidé de l'aimer.

« Tu es magnifique... », répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

_ Je détestais ces sensations. Sentir mon cœur battre plus fort qu'à l'habitude à chaque petit mot qui sortait de sa bouche, et avoir à supporter ce long frisson qui me parcourait tout le long de mon corps alors qu'il me touchait à peine. Sans parler des rougeurs qui incendiaient mes joues à l'entente d'un compliment.

« Harry ? », appela-t-il calmement, après quelques minutes sans bruits.

_ Je détestais l'espoir qui vivait malgré tout en moi. Ce détestable espoir qui, chaque fois que Louis prononçait mon prénom, arrivait à me faire penser une seule seconde qu'enfin il me dirait ce que je rêvais tant.

« Oui ? », répondis-je.

_ Il marqua une pause. Tout cela me semblait durer des heures tellement j'étais impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je détestais l'amour.

« On en reparlera plus tard. Laisse tomber, dit-il finalement et une fois de plus, j'étais déçu.

-Comme tu voudras. »

_ J'attrapai mon téléphone qui se trouvait sur le lit pour regarder si par hasard, je n'avais pas de messages. Je souris en voyant que j'en avais bien un et le lis sans trop perdre de temps. C'était Julie, et elle voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir.

« Encore elle..., constata le mécheux en grimaçant un peu.

-C'est malpoli de lire les messages des autres Louis. Et oui, « encore » elle.

-J'suis sûr qu'elle est pas belle cette fille.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Moi, je la trouve très jolie.

-T'as vraiment des goûts de merde alors !

-J'te le fais pas dire, murmurai-je tout bas plus pour moi même qu'autre chose et heureusement il n'avait pas entendu. Mais comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu ne l'as jamais vue ? Repris-je sur un ton normal.

-Intuition masculine, déclara-t-il.

-Je ne vais pas sortir qu'avec des filles qui te plaisent Lou', j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux.

-Si encore tu t'engageais sérieusement ! Mais là, juste pour la baise, ça devient énervant. Après tu viens pleurnicher la réputation qu'on te donne dans les magazines.

-Non mais je rêve ? C'est toi qui, i peine deux jours, me faisait un cinéma pas possible parce que soit disant je suis trop dur avec ta nana ou je ne sais trop quoi là...et maintenant tu viens me faire chier avec...avec...raaah ! Tu m'énerves, Louis !

-C'est ça, et bien si je t'énerve je vais m'en aller !

-Voilà, casse-toi et fou moi la paix ! »

_ Je balançai mon portable par terre en entendant la porte claquer.

« Abruti... »

**Par Niall Horan.**

_ J'enfouis un peu plus ma tête dans mon coussin, reniflant. Je me trouvais pitoyable. Ce matin, j'avais espérer aller mieux depuis ce qu'il m'avait avoué. Mais je n'y arrivais pas...ça ne voulait pas me quitter, et ça ne me quitterait sûrement jamais.

« Niall ? »

_ Je me tournai la tête vers la personne qui m'interpellait. Je soupirai en voyant Louis.

« Tu tombes toujours au mauvais moment toi hein..., fis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui qui s'était déjà installé.

-Je ne pense pas non, sourit-il. Raconte moi tout mon Nialler.

-Hmf...Julie.

-Je savais que c'était qu'une conne ! », s'esclaffa-t-il et je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Par Niall Horan.**

_ Je zappais. Télécommande en main, paquet de chips à côté de mon corps avachi sur le lit, je n'arrêtais plus de changer de chaînes depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. C'était bien connu, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à dix-sept heures...seulement quelques reportages débiles sur la nature, ou les pauvres enfants d'Afrique.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre, de ces gamins qui crèvent de faim ? Surtout là, maintenant, en ce moment. J'avais d'autres choses à penser moi, alors pourquoi venait-on m'embêter avec ces émissions inutiles... ?

_ J'étais énervé. Agacé. Blasé. Je ne savais pas exactement, en réalité. Mais la situation ne me donnait aucuns sentiments profitables. Je me sentais non seulement ridicule d'avoir été semblable à une madeleine durant plus de vingt minutes avec Louis, mais aussi, la jalousie me rongeait alors que je savais que Zayn était attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que moi — même si auparavant, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne se sentait nullement attiré par moi. Je changeai une fois encore de chaîne, et en voyant sur quoi je venais de tomber, je marmonnai :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? »

_ J'avais du gagner le gros lot, puisque j'avais à présent le droit à « Secret Story ». Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je reposai la télécommande sur mon ventre, prenant une poignée de chips que je m'empressai de mettre en bouche, et regardai sans grand intérêt l'écran de la télévision. J'avais énormément entendu parlé de cette émission par des amies — j'avais même souvent entendu une ou deux fanes me demander si je suivais cette débilité — mais je n'avais jamais prit le temps de regarder. En même temps, avec les quelques résumés auxquels j'avais eu droit je ne m'étais jamais sentit intéressé pour un sous.

_ Et de ce que je voyais de mes propres yeux, le principe était de pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?...

« J'te jure, j'en ai trop marre de ça ! Pleurnichait une bimbo blonde, blottie dans les bras de son amie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es venue faire là, alors ? Dis-je, excédé, comme si je m'attendais à recevoir une quelconque réponse.

-Eh bien, Nialler, tu parles à la télé maintenant ? », ricanait une voix plus que familière à mes oreilles.

_ Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir c'était d'ailleurs la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Je l'ignorai simplement, essayant de me concentrer sur ce que baratinait les nanas derrière les caméras. Il se planta devant moi, certainement dans le but de capturer un minimum mon attention. Chose qu'il remporta avec succès, puisque je levai les yeux vers lui :

« Pousse-toi, tu gênes là.

-J'aimerai bien savoir quelle mouche t'a piquée, lâcha-t-il en ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

-Tu penses sincèrement que je peux te répondre ? Y'a plus de dix millions de mouches sur terre, elles se ressemblent toutes, et en plus de ça, elles ne piquent pas, fis-je, ironique.

-Comme tu peux le voir, je suis mort de rire.

-Aller, dégage 'minant ! »

_ Il restait immobile — pourquoi ça ne me surprenait pas ? — et me fixait avec insistance. Prenant conscience qu'il devait m'en vouloir de lui avoir parler de cette manière, je soupirais. Il est vrai que, dans nos habitudes à nous, on ne se disait jamais « dégage » sauf quand l'un ou l'autre pouvait très bien comprendre que c'était pleinement de la plaisanterie, et le ton que j'avais employé témoignait tout, sauf la plaisanterie.

_ Pris d'une vague de remords, je me redressai pour mieux le regarder et déclara pitoyablement :

« Je veux juste regarder la télé et j'aime pas quand on m'empêche de voir ce qu'il se passe, surtout que j'adore ce qui passe en ce moment même.

-Oh, oui, c'est bien connu que Niall Horan adore (il appuya bien sur le mot) regarder Secret story !

-Ben, peut être que j'aimais pas ava-...

-Tu détestais ça et franchement ça m'étonnerait que ça ait changé ! Me coupa-t-il.

-Je suis tombé sur la chaîne par hasard et comme y'avait rien d'autre, j'ai un peu regardé et j'ai accroché, c'est tout !

-Niall si tu ne veux simplement pas me voir, suffit de le dire. », avait-il dit dans un soupir.

_ Il s'assit près de moi, puis croisa ses bras derrière sa tête pour s'allonger par la suite. Il regardait le plafond blanc de la chambre d'hôtel, et moi, je le regardais lui. Sans le savoir, il anéantissait un peu plus mes espoirs de le sortir de mon esprit à chaque secondes qu'il passait devant mes yeux.

« Si tu sais que je ne veux pas te voir, pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici ? »

_ Il ne répondit rien, et garda son silence qui prit alors possession de toute la pièce. Je ne prêtai absolument aucune écoute aux disputes qui éclataient dans cette émission que je haïssais au plus haut point — qui pourrait croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je puisse apprécier de telles absurdités ? — et le regardais, l'admirais. Tout en le détestant plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre.

_ Mais, tout le monde le savait : je n'arrivais jamais à faire la tête éternellement. Avec Louis, Harry, Liam y compris. Avec personne, d'ailleurs. Alors, pour entamer la conversation, en profiter pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour lui faire comprendre que je ne boudais pas — ou plus, en tout cas —, je choisis d'aborder un sujet qui me faisait souffrir silencieusement :

« Ca a avancé avec Julie, depuis que tu m'en as parlé ?

-Bof, pas terrible. Apparemment elle voit quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua-t-il en continuant de détailler le mur.

-Oh... »

_ Un grand sourire illumina mon visage, faisant disparaître ma mauvaise humeur. J'effaçai tout de même rapidement ce même sourire lorsqu'il se leva en s'étirant légèrement et qu'il posa ses magnifiques orbes noisettes sur moi.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. Et puis, au départ j'étais simplement venu te prévenir qu'on part dans une demi-heure, donc il faut que tu te prépares. On se rejoint en bas, comme d'habitude hein. », m'informa-t-il avant de repartir.

_ J'éteignis en vitesse le poste de télé, prit en main le paquet de chips et le cachai bien au fond de ma valise, là où se trouvaient Twix, Kinder et ô je-ne-sais combien d'autres choses : je ne tenais absolument pas à ce qu'on me pique ne serait-ce qu'une miette de nourriture. Dans ma lancée, je commençai à me préparer, essayant d'ignorer rien que pour ce soir la petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait de ne pas me réjouir ainsi de la situation. Que malgré tout, c'était impossible que tout s'arrange aussi rapidement et que par-dessus tout, Zayn n'en restait pas moins amoureux de Julie...ou dans tout les cas, très intéressé par elle.

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Rien. Pas un seul regard. Il ne m'avait pas regarder une seule fois depuis tout le début du concert, et ça me rendait malade. S'amusait-il avec mes sentiments ? Est-ce qu'il prenait plaisir à me mettre dans un tel état ? J'espérais pour lui que oui. Parce moi, c'était tout sauf du plaisir. Chaque fois que sa voix résonnait dans l'immense salle où un presque un million de filles hurlaient, ou chantaient avec lui, mes yeux le cherchaient. Ils cherchaient ce regard habituel, ce regard rassurant. Apaisant. Et chaque fois, mon cœur réagit à la déception de ne rien trouver : il se serrait dans ma poitrine et c'en était douloureux.

_ J'étais tellement concentré sur lui, que j'en avais totalement oublié la chanson. Je démarrait donc ma partie en retard, alertant donc pas mal de personnes qui avaient du remarquer. Mais je me rattrapais plutôt facilement.

_ Pour le moment, je devais arrêter d'y penser et rester « fluide ». Je ne voudrais en aucun cas gâcher la soirée ni aux fans, ni aux garçons.

« C'est pas grave Louis, ça s'est à peine remarqué, me rassura Liam une fois que nous fûmes dans les coulisses, et que j'eus l'occasion de m'excuser pour cette bourde. Mais quand même, je voudrais bien connaître la raison de cet incident...

-Je ne sais pas trop...j'ai oublié les paroles l'espace d'un instant, je suppose.

-Ou alors...tu étais concentré sur notre Harry ! S'exclama innocemment Niall en montrant celui-ci discrètement.

-C'est une hypothèse intéressante, renchérit le brun. Qu'en penses-tu, Louis ?

-Moi, je pense que le monde ne tourne pas autour de Harry ! M'exaspérai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Le notre pas, mais le tien ? », sourit malicieusement Liam.

_ Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard, tout en rendant mon oreillette à un mec dans les coulisses. Je me faisais misérablement piégé par lui, et dans ce cas je pouvais l'en remercier, tout comme je pouvais lui en vouloir.

_ On se retrouvait dans une pièce destiné à nous réunir pour décompresser après le concert. Mon avis était que moi, je n'allais pas décompresser tant que Harry ne m'avait pas adresser un petit mot. Il était important pour moi d'entendre sa voix pour moi, et rien que pour moi.

_ Je m'installai confortablement sur un siège, et les quatre garçons m'imitèrent. Ce fut à Harry de prendre la parole — avec une certaine arrogance :

« Bon eh bien, à part le problème Louis, tout c'est bien passé.

-Ce n'était pas grand chose, me défendit le pakistanais. On ne l'aurait pas remarqué si tu n'avais pas fait une tête bizarre, dit-il en s'adressant à moi avec un petit rire.

-On arrête d'en parler, ça va encore mal finir. », stoppa Liam.

_ Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège. J'étais frustré. Frustré qu'il n'ait parlé de moi que pour me reprocher ma petite erreur qui, je le savais bien, n'était pas si grave et ne méritait pas l'importance qu'il lui attachait.

_ Je tournai la tête vers lui, ma frustration augmenta lorsque je vis qu'il envoyait, ou répondait à un message à l'aide de son portable. Je me retenait du mieux que je le pouvais et ne fis aucunes remarques. Je ne voulais, pour commencer, pas empirer notre relation qui n'était pas « au meilleur de sa forme » et pour finir, je ne voulais pas pourrir l'ambiance plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Habituellement, rien n'était comme ça. Il ne m'ignorait jamais aussi longtemps — m'avait-il seulement déjà ignoré une seule fois ? — et l'heure était plus à la rigolade qu'à autre chose.

_ A mon tour, je pris mon téléphone en mains et écris. Harry, quelques minutes après, leva la tête et sourit. Il sourit. Alors il ne m'en voulait plus ? Aurai-je à nouveau droit à mon meilleur ami, et tout ce qui le complétait dans son rôle — j'entendais par là sourires, caresses, étreintes...— ?

« Y'a pas un Nando's dans le coin ? Demanda soudainement le blondinet, me tirant de mes pensées.

-C'est beau l'espoir ! Ris-je.

-Trop beau même, ajouta mon bouclé préféré en se joignant à mon rire.

-Je préférais quand vous vous faisiez la gueule, aussi court que ça l'était, vous étiez beaucoup moins cruels ! Se renfrogna Niall.

-Tu devrais pourtant savoir que Harry ne me tient pas longtemps !

-TU ne tiens pas longtemps, corrigea Harry sous entendant le message que j'avais envoyé plus tôt.

-N'empêche que toi, tu n'arrives pas à résister plus d'une demi journée... »

_ Il se rua sur moi pour m'affliger sa torture préférée : les chatouilles. Je me laissai vite partir dans de grands éclats de rires, et des protestations régulières. Mais tout cela ne m'empêcha pas de sentir mon cœur battre follement à l'intérieur de moi chaque fois que ses mains touchaient mes hanches, mon ventre, ou mon dos. Ca ne m'enlevait pas le fait que j'étais entrain de tomber totalement sous le charme de mon meilleur ami.


	6. Chapter 6

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je n'avais jamais réussi à tenir. Et c'était ce qui rendait tout tellement plus compliqué. Je pouvais lui en vouloir pour un nombre incalculable de choses. A commencer par Eleanor. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le lui reprocher réellement. Certes, souvent, je lui faisais remarquer ce qui me titillait dans son comportement, mais pour lui prouver que j'étais plus que sérieux, il fallait faire la tête. S'énerver. Ne plus lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Et ça, j'en étais incapable. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je finirai toujours par céder.

_ Je me forçai souvent à penser que ce n'était qu'un imbécile, qu'il ne me méritait pas et qu'il ne faisait que le mal autour de lui. Qu'il n'était pas si beau que ça, même plutôt moche, et qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Oui, mais voilà le problème : je me forçai. Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Pour moi, il avait toujours été le garçon le plus intéressant du monde. Celui qui mériterait toujours mes attentions. Le plus beau mec qui n'ait jamais existé, et le seul qui en valait sincèrement le coup.

_ Comment résister à son charme ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier, faire une croix sur lui. Le voulais-je seulement ? J'étais perdu dans le dilemme habituel de tout être amoureux : la raison, ou le cœur.

_ La sonnerie retentit dans la maison à laquelle nous avions droit depuis les deux semaines qu'on avait passé en Californie. Je regardai en direction des escaliers, et comme je le pensais, personne ne descendait pour aller ouvrir, c'était donc à moi de le faire. Je me levai de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais tranquillement installé quelques secondes plus tôt, abandonnant mon déjeuner. Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. A ce moment là, je maudis toutes les personnes existant sur cette terre, incluant les garçons et avant tout Louis. Je n'étais déjà pas spécialement d'humeur joyeuse en me levant, mais à présent, c'était pire.

« Salut Harry ! Comment tu vas ? Sourit une belle brune aux cheveux frisés.

-Salut Danielle... », marmonnai-je avec beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'elle.

_ Je ne détachai pas mon regard de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça ? Ce n'était décidément qu'une bande d'égoïstes, et encore une fois, Louis le premier. J'avais bien compris qu'elle ne resterait pas qu'un seul jour, vu les valises qui se trouvaient par terre.

« On peut rentrer ? C'est joli aussi dehors, hein, mais bon, riait-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr. », soufflai-je en me poussant.

_ Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans le salon, déposant leurs nombreux bagages — c'était bien digne de filles, ça, de ramener autant de choses. La cadet de mes soucis ne pipait pas un mot, et c'était tant mieux.

« Harry ? Appela une voix à l'étage. C'est qui ?

-C'est Danielle, répondis-je et Liam descendis en trombe les escaliers.

-Salut ma chérie ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant sa belle dans ses bras. Et salut, El' !

-Salut. », fit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire, remettant derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux.

_ Je détestais ça voix, celle de la petite sainte-nitouche qui s'attirait toute l'attention tout le monde, cherchant le réconfort dans n'importe quoi. Je ne pouvais décemment plus la supporter. Qu'espérait-elle en me regardant comme ça ? Une réponse ? Elle pouvait toujours attendre.

« Louis, y'a Eleanor qui est arrivée ! », cria le brun qui tenait toujours Danielle dans ses bras.

_ J'entendis quelques pas qui firent trembler le plafond, avant de venir faire un boucan sur les marches de l'escalier. Il souriait, et s'empressa d'embrasser l'idiote amoureusement. Je grimaçai c'était un spectacle auquel j'avais horreur d'assister. Je retournai dans la cuisine et me rassis. Les deux garçons à présent occupés par leurs copines décidèrent de les emmener dans leurs chambres pour y déposer leurs affaires. Peu après, se fut au tour de Niall d'arriver, toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres qui ne le quittait plus depuis un moment.

« Nourrituuuure ! Bava-t-il en se jetant sur les biscuits qui se trouvaient sur la table.

-Bonjour Niall, m'esclaffai-je.

-Salut Hazz'. Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant en face de moi.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux si elle n'était pas là, déclarai-je.

-Ah, c'est vrai...je voulais t'en parler mais on m'a interdit de le faire...

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Tant qu'elle me fiche la paix, tout ira bien...enfin je l'espère, ajoutai-je dans un murmure. Et toi, ça va ?

-Toujours ! », dit-il en souriant.

_ J'aurai franchement aimé être à sa place. Pas de problèmes avec l'amour, pas de problèmes tout court, tout simplement. Enfin, je savais bien que tout le monde avait des problèmes, aussi futiles soient-ils, mais Niall avait l'air tellement heureux pour tout. Chaque choses qu'il découvrait semblaient être merveilleuses, rien ne le laissait indifférent. Ce n'était pas rien. Il trouvait de l'intérêt à n'importe quoi. Il riait pour un rien, aussi. Pour les blagues les plus nulles — et son rire était communicatif. Pour lui, la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Oui, je l'enviais !

_ Je posai ma cuillère dans mon bol de céréales qui était vide, et posai celui-ci dans l'évier d'à côté. Je me levai et montai dans la chambre qui m'était attribuée, essayant d'ignorer les rires aigus de la brune dans la pièce toute proche — rires qui devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. Je pris en main mon portable qui était posé sur le lit, et souriait en lisant un autre de ses messages. « J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir... » Moi aussi, j'avais hâte. « J'ai trois jours de repos avant mon prochain concert. Je te rembourse ton billet d'avion si tu viens... » Telle fut ma réponse. Je reposai le téléphone sur la couette moelleuse, tout en m'asseyant sur celle-ci. Je sentis de légères vibrations, et repris rapidement l'appareil pour lire le nouveau message que je venais de recevoir. « Pas envie que tu me le rembourses, mais aucun soucis pour que je vienne. xx »

_ Nous nous mîmes finalement d'accord sur l'heure à laquelle elle devrait prendre son avion, et tout ce qui allait avec. J'étais de plus en plus impatient de la voir, même si j'essayais de me l'interdire. Elle ne devait pas être une autre manière d'oublier Louis, ou de l'obtenir...mais tout était plus fort que moi. Le cœur l'avait emporté sur la raison.

_ Je relevai la tête lorsque celle à Louis apparut à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu viens ? On va faire une partie de jeux vidéos tous ensemble, annonça-t-il.

-J'arrive. », dis-je en ne bougeant pourtant pas.

_ Pensant qu'il allait partir après ça, je continuai de répondre aux sms de Julie. Je fus bien vite dérangé lorsque je remarquai que le mécheux s'était pointé pile face à moi. Je le regardai à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'arrive, répétai-je, un peu agacé de le voir.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Quoi ?

-Pour Eleanor, tu m'en veux ?

-Ecoute Louis, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu vois qui tu as envie de voir, tu invites ta copine si tu en ressent le besoin. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir de me demander la permission. Et ce n'est surtout pas la peine de te risquer à demander si je t'en veux après l'avoir amener dans cette maison pour je-ne-sais combien de temps alors que tu sais très bien que oui, je t'en veux, lâchai-je froidement. Comment pourrais tu croire une seule seconde que je ne t'en veux pas, alors qu'elle va gâcher certainement plus d'une semaine de ma tournée en Amérique ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma relation avec elle pour toi !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Louis ? Tu cherches quoi, exactement ?

-J'aimerai qu'on mette les choses au clair, Harry. Sur toi et moi, sur elle aussi !

-Tu sais, je n'allais pas te faire une misère si tu t'étais contenté de me demander de vous rejoindre en bas. Honnêtement, je suis fatigué de tout ça. Mais j'ai la nette impression que comme je n'ai rien dit depuis qu'elle est là, tu tiens absolument à ce que je m'énerve.

-Mais pas du tout-...

-Alors ta gueule ! Criai-je. Ferme-la Louis, dégage ! Fiche-moi la paix ! »

_ Je serrai les dents, alors qu'il s'excusait en faisant demi-tour. Imbécile, connard, crétin, et j'en passais ! Je restai dans la pièce encore quelques minutes, avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de tous les rejoindre dans le salon. Bien évidemment je n'adressai la parole qu'à Niall, Zayn, Liam et Danielle, ignorant les deux autres enflures. Je refusai poliment au pakistanais une partie de Mario Kart sur la wii de la maison louée, n'ayant pas du tout envie de jouer. Je préférais de loin regarder et discuter avec mon blondinet préféré, ou la belle danseuse.

_ Quatre heures s'écoulèrent et nous étions toujours assis devant la télé, moi criant pour encourager Zayn qui essayait tant bien que mal de battre Liam — ce type était définitivement imbattable aux jeux — et Louis et Eleanor ne cessant plus de se bécoter. Je m'arrêtai de m'égosiller alors que je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je lisais le message, et souris. Je me levai et m'empressai d'enfiler ma veste, composant un numéro.

« Allô ? Décrocha la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Salut Paul, est-ce que tu peux m'emmener à l'aéroport s'il te plaît ?

-Oui bien sûr, je suis là dans dix minutes.

-Merci ! »

_ J'appuyai sur le bouton rouge du téléphone et le rangeai dans ma veste. Comme je m'y attendais, je reçus un flot de questions de la part du papa de la bande :

« Qui est-ce que tu vas voir à l'aéroport ? Ta copine ? Ta sœur ? Ta mère ? Tu rentres après ? Ou tu vas manger avec cette personne ? Tu as les clefs de la maison au cas où ?

-Je vais chercher Julie, Liam. Et oui, je rentre après, j'ai les clefs aussi, m'esclaffai-je, amusé.

-Julie ? Répéta le blondinet en me regardant, surpris.

-Oui, Julie, lui confirmai-je. Bon, j'y vais, à toute à l'heure ! »

_ Je n'attendis aucunes réponses et sortis de l'habitation, attendant patiemment devant les grilles. Je m'avançai en voyant la voiture de notre garde du corps se garer, et ouvrit la portière de devant.

« Alors, qui est-ce qu'on va récupérer ? Demanda-t-il, curieux, en redémarrant la voiture.

-Julie. Une fan, et une amie aussi.

-Une énième conquête ?

-Pas du tout. JUSTE une amie ! Insistai-je.

-Attache ta ceinture, m'ordonna-t-il en voyant que je ne l'avais toujours pas fait. Et sûr, juste une amie ?

-L'amitié fille-garçon, tu connais ? Ricanai-je tout en lui obéissant.

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que c'est tellement rare que Mister Styles soit ami avec une fille... ! »

_ Il rit un peu, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Une demi-heure passa, et je pouvais enfin sortir du véhicule, suivit bien sûr par Paul. Il était aux environs de seize heures, et tout ça grouillait donc de monde. Un grand nombre de filles venaient pour me demander des photos et des autographes. Cela me prenait bien une demi-heure de plus, l'avion de Julie avait donc du atterrir il n'y a pas longtemps — j'avais bien calculé mon temps.

_ Je m'avançai dans la foule, regardant autour de moi en espérant la retrouver parmi tout ces gens. Une jeune fille s'avança vers moi, un grand sac sur son épaule droite. Je lui offrit un grand sourire : c'était Julie. Je lui embrassait la joue, la saluant, et crus apercevoir quelques rougeurs sur ses joues finement bronzées et parsemées de légères taches de rousseurs. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux qui tiraient vers le roux étaient attachés en un chignon, et sa frange laissait tout de même bien ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude.

« Laisse-moi porter ton sac ! Souris-je poliment en le lui prenant — et il était d'ailleurs plutôt lourd.

-Merci, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix timide et ô combien adorable.

-Aller, viens, on discutera dans la voiture, parc que là c'est pas super. »

_ Elle acquiesça et je lui attrapa la main, me mettant à marcher derrière la grande masse de muscle qu'était Paul. Je déposai le bagage dans le coffre de la voiture, alors qu'elle s'installa à l'arrière. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, abandonnant la place de devant, ayant énormément envie de parler avec elle. Mais ça n'était pas une tache facile : elle me semblait extrêmement timide et n'avait pas osé dire un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

« Ton voyage c'est bien passé ? Demandai-je en essayant de la mettre à l'aise.

-Oui, très bien...tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me chercher, tu sais, continua-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te déranger...

-Ca ne m'a pas dérangé du tout, je t'assure.

-D'accord. »

_ Un sourire étira ses lèvres, l'embellissant davantage. On arrivait à échanger quelques mots pendant le reste du trajet. Finalement, je rentrai dans la maison, portant à nouveau son sac. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir bougé puisqu'ils étaient toujours devant leur Mario Kart.

« Bonjour ! Lancèrent joyeusement Liam et Danielle.

-Salut, enchaîna Zayn.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-elle en retour.

-Bon je vais l'installer et on fera les présentations tout à l'heure. Suis-moi ! », lui dis-je en montant les escaliers.

_ Je posai son sac sur mon lit, et me tournai vers elle.

« Il n'y a plus de chambres libres, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas de dormir avec moi ? Sinon, je peux toujours m'arranger avec l'autre c-...Eleanor, me rectifiai-je de justesse — ce n'était pas une habitude de l'appeler par son prénom —, pour que tu dormes avec elle.

-N-Non non, ça me va !

-Cool. Je te laisse t'installer alors, tu peux squatter l'armoire, pas de problèmes. Je t'attends en bas ! »

_ Je sortis de la chambre, et retournai dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres faisant son apparition quand j'entendis :

« Eh ben, elle est vachement jolie dis-moi !

-Et oui Danielle, notre Harry ne fait pas les choses à moitié, ria son copain.

-Pas touche les mecs ! Prévins-je en m'asseyant près d'eux après m'être servit une des bières qui trônaient sur la table basse.

-Ca risque pas, grogna le blond en s'enfonçant dans sa place du canapé.

-Pardon ? Fis-je, un peu vexé.

-Elle n'est pas splendide et ça à l'air d'une cruche, c'est ce qu'il veut dire, lâcha Louis sur un ton agacé. J'avais donc raison. Tu pourrais trouver mieux !»

_ Je l'ignorai complètement, et bus une gorgée de ma boisson.

« Moi, je la trouve très belle, le contredit Eleanor. Et puis, le fait qu'elle ne te plaise pas ne te donne pas le droit d'imposer ton avis à Harry, acheva-t-elle très sérieusement.

-Merci. »

_ Je n'aurai jamais imaginé lui dire merci un jour. Mais après tout, il y a un début à tout. Pour accompagner mon mot, je lui offrais un petit sourire. En fait, j'étais sûrement bien trop content d'enfin avoir Julie pour moi pendant quelques jours pour être méchant avec quelqu'un.

_ Elle me sourit en retour, et j'avais bien l'impression que Louis bouillait de rage intérieurement. Il pouvait se rassurer, je n'allais certainement pas lui piquer sa bien aimée, j'avais d'autres choses à faire après tout. La belle rousse descendit les escaliers assez vite, et manquait de louper une marche mais se rattrapa dans sa maladresse. Elle s'approcha, toujours un peu stressée.

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Horrible, c'était horrible. Je me sentais de plus en plus mit de côté, délaissé, remplacé. Malgré toutes les fois où j'essaierai de me convaincre du contraire, elle était belle. Incroyablement belle. Ni trop grosse, ni trop maigre elle possédait de belles formes et honnêtement, je ne lui trouvais aucun défaut. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Harry soit tombé sous le charme. La jalousie commençait à me ronger un peu plus lorsqu'elle s'assit sur les genoux du bouclé qui avait l'air ravit de sa présence. Si bien qu'il m'en oublierait...

« Alors...Julie, c'est ça ? Se risqua Liam et la jeune femme hocha positivement la tête. Comme ça, tu es tombé folle amoureuse de notre Hazza ?

-Liam..., soupira le concerné sur un ton de reproches.

-J-Je...non, enfin, pas que tu sois moche hein Harry m-mais..., balbutia-t-elle, de plus en plus gênée.

-Hé, détend-toi, je rigolais ! La rassura le brun.

-Oh... »

_ Le bouclé lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et je fronçai les sourcils. « Salope » était le terme que j'aurai adoré partagé avec tout le monde présent. Et en un sens, j'étais rassuré de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas apprécié cette dite Julie : Niall n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer vu les regards qu'il lui lançait. A ma plus grande joie, j'allais pouvoir en faire part à quelqu'un ce soir...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? S'intéressa Eleanor.

-Je suis dans ma dernière année de lycée... », avoua-t-elle et un ricanement m'échappa.

_ Quelle carrière passionnante !

« Je vois...et tu es forte en cours, ou pas ? Questionna Liam.

-C'est la seule question que tu trouves à poser ? S'exaspéra la brune à ses côtés.

-La clef de la réussite, ce sont les notes ! Alors ? Insista le brun.

-Je...plutôt, oui. Enfin, je me débrouille. », répondit la rousse en riant par la suite — amusée du comportement des deux amoureux je supposais.

_ Je me retint de ricaner à nouveau. Fallait qu'elle sache : ou elle se débrouillait, ou elle était plutôt forte. Elle n'avait pas l'air très intelligente, en fait. S'en suivit toute une longue discutions entre le petit couple parfait — j'entendais par là Danielle et Liam —, Harry, Zayn, Eleanor et bien sûr la cible de toutes les questions, la maudite Julie. Niall et moi préférions apparemment garder le silence. Personnellement, je n'avais aucune envie de lâcher par mégarde une remarque qui pourrait être blessante de peur de m'attirer les foudres de Harry. J'en avais déjà assez eu pour aujourd'hui, je trouvais ça suffisant. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de songer à certaines répliques plus sanglantes les unes que les autres dans ma tête, bien loin de là.


	7. Chapter 7

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je souris devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. La jeune fille, allongée dans le lit et dormant paisiblement, ronflait. Pas aussi bruyamment que Louis, j'aurai même dit dans une certaine discrétion. Et ça la rendait, en quelques sortes, très mignonne. Je me redressai silencieusement — je venais de me réveiller — et la regardais. Elle venait de se retourner et se trouvait donc dos à moi, ses longs cheveux glissant de ses épaules.

_ Une semaine était passé depuis l'arrivée de Julie — j'avais réussis à convaincre notre manager de la laisser en coulisse lors des concerts, elle allait pouvoir rester encore une semaine de plus. Et je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi bien que depuis qu'elle occupait la place libre dans mon lit. Etonnement, même Eleanor ne me dérangeait plus. La voir collée à mon soit disant meilleur ami ne me faisait à présent ni chaud ni froid. Et Julie y était, sans aucuns doutes, pour beaucoup. La jalousie ne me rongeait plus. Plus exactement : je n'y pensais plus. Louis était sortit de ma tête et quel bien fou que de ne plus sentir son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il embrassait sa copine. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était elle. Elle et ses beaux yeux qui hésitaient souvent à croiser les miens. Elle et ses petites rougeurs sur les joues après l'entente d'un compliment. Elle et son sourire qui lui creusait de petites fossettes. Elle et sa maladresse. Elle, et surtout ce nouveau sentiment qui naissait en moi.

_ Elle sembla s'être réveillée puisqu'elle s'étira un peu, tournant à nouveau pour me faire face. Mon sourire ne me quitta pas, tandis qu'un autre vint étirer ses lèvres roses alors qu'elle se frottait doucement les yeux.

« Tu as bien dormit ? », murmurai-je.

_ En guise de réponse, elle acquiesça et se blottit avec une petite hésitation contre moi. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle.

_ J'avais fait tout mon possible pour qu'on se rapproche un maximum dès qu'elle avait été là. J'étais pleinement conscient que mon attitude était égoïste et qu'elle risquerait forcément d'en souffrir un jour ou l'autre. Mais c'était plus fort que moi : je voulais oublier Louis. Tout avait toujours été flou jusqu'à présent. J'avais toujours hésité à dire sérieusement le fond de mes pensées au mécheux, ou alors à garder ça pour moi. Garder ça pour moi, et ne rien faire, attendre, espérer, toujours et encore. Ou garder ça pour moi et essayer de faire passer. Je devais oublier. Laisser tomber. Et forcer la chance. Forcer les sentiments.

_ Je savais très bien que si tout allait tellement vite c'était parce que je tenais absolument à réussir. Et peut-être que ce que je ressentais pour elle était simplement une nouvelle manière d'aimer Louis. Mais en attendant, j'étais heureux. Heureux parce que je n'avais eu aucune difficulté. Heureux parce que j'avais obtenu ma « nouvelle chance ». Et j'allais en profiter. Dès aujourd'hui, j'allais faire avancer les choses avec Julie. Ca serait facile, puisque je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait des sentiments réels pour moi. C'était facile. Facile d'être un lâche.

**Par Niall Horan.**

« Zayn, tu pourrais m'attendre merde alors ! », râlai-je.

_ N'en pouvant plus, je m'arrêtai et reprenais mon souffle. Le pakistanais, qui avait une bonne longueur d'avance revint sur ses pas, et soupira. Il restait planté là, à ne rien dire, les mains sur les hanches. J'essuyai la sueur qui coulait de mon front à l'aide de mon t-shirt, et me redressai — puisque je m'étais appuyé sur mes genoux pour récupérer.

« T'es vraiment chiant à courir aussi vite, j'en peux plus moi ! Déjà que tu m'as forcé à venir et que j'en avais nullement l'envie, continuai-je, agacé.

-Pas d'ma faute si t'es un gros, Nialler. », ria-t-il.

_ Je fronçai les sourcils et me mis à marché, le bousculant sans oublier de marmonner un « connard ». Je sentis qu'on me retint par le bras, et me retournai, bien obligé. Zayn tenait fermement mon poignet entre sa main, l'air sévère. Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre ce qui l'avait énervé :

« Quoi ?

-Je peux savoir quel est ton problème avec moi ?

-Je n'ai aucun problème, c'est toi qui m'attends pas depuis d-...

-Fais pas genre, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, me coupa-t-il.

-Non, j'sais pas, grognai-je. Lâche-moi maintenant.

-Je te parle de tes sautes d'humeurs qui ont commencées y'a quelques semaines. Alors j'en sais rien, peut-être que t'as tes règles, supposa-t-il et je levai les yeux au ciel. Mais dans tout les cas c'est moi qui trinque à chaque fois et je vais finir par croire que je t'ai fait quelque chose.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est ce que tu fais à Harry qui me dégoûte.

-Hein ?

-Avec cette pétasse là, Julie, vous croyez pas que vous allez faire mal à Harry quand il l'apprendra ? Fais pas genre, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, l'imitai-je en remarquant qu'il allait protester. C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, tu vois Julie et t'es amoureux d'elle, elle est aussi attirée par Harry, c'est bien lui le mec qu'elle aime à côté nan ? Mais je vois bien les regards que vous vous lancez, que TU lui lances depuis qu'elle est là et je trouve ça juste-...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite : ce n'est pas la même Julie que celle qui m'intéresse, y'en a pas qu'une dans le monde tu sais, me coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois. C'est une pure coïncidence. Je ne lui lance aucun regard suspect, on s'entend juste bien et c'est tout, cette fille est adorable. Et puis d'ailleurs, concernant « ma » Julie...j'ai laissé tombé depuis peu. »

_ Un sourire illumina mon visage. Et malgré toutes les claques mentale que je m'infligeais, il ne voulait pas partir. En ce moment précis, je me trouvais plus qu'impulsif. Idiot, même. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, un trop pleins de bonnes sensations m'envahirent. Le bonheur, et tout ce qui allait avec.

_ Un rire moqueur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« T'es jaloux en fait, déclara-t-il et je rougis légèrement.

-Pas du tout !

-Alleeer, avoue !

-Bon, on court oui ou merde ? »

_ Je me remis rapidement à courir en prenant la direction de la maison, et entendis le métis rire une fois encore.

_ On arriva une bonne heure plus tard. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, et fus submergé par un flot de questions.

« Niall ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je me suis inquiété pour toi toute la matinée ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Oh, Zayn ! Je te jure que si tu as fait du mal à mon petit Niall je te tue !

-Il m'a forcé à courir plus de vingt kilomètres ! », pleurnichai-je.

_ Liam se jeta sur le pakistanais et ils commençaient à se chamailler, sous l'oeil amusé de Danielle qui était installée sur un fauteuil, tasse de café en mains. Non loin d'elle se trouvait Eleanor et Julie, qui jusqu'à présent devaient être entrain de discuter. Je m'avançai directement dans la cuisine en disant simplement bonjour, et me mis à fouiller dans les placards. Harry, qui était venu pour faire je-ne-sais trop quoi, me dit sur un ton désolé :

« Va falloir faire des courses. On a tout finit...

-Pourquoi ça tombe toujours le jour où je suis affamé ?!

-Tu es tout le temps affamé, ricana le bouclé.

-On a qu'à aller faire les courses ensemble, sourit Zayn qui passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Ouais mais d'abord, va prendre une douche, grimaçai-je lorsque l'odeur de la transpiration parvint à mes narines.

-Ca aussi, on peut le faire ensemble...

-N'importe quoi. », grognai-je en le repoussant.

_ J'allais m'installer près des filles, sans oublier de regarder Zayn retirer son haut en grimpant les escaliers. Je m'écroulai sur le canapé, épuisé par ce footing — car c'est bel bien ce que l'on a fait durant trois heures. Je ne cessai plus de me plaindre de mes jambes que je ne sentais plus, déclenchant les rires de Danielle et Eleanor. Louis descendit les escaliers, s'étirant.

« Ca va la marmotte ? S'esclaffa la brune en s'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Il est si tard que ça ?

-Seulement midi, répondit la danseuse. Même Zayn s'est levé avant toi !

-Il est où Harry ? Je voulais lui faire un câlin avant de descendre mais il était pas dans sa chambre... »

_ Eleanor quitta ses bras pour revenir s'asseoir et continuer de boire son thé, tandis que je lui indiquait la baie-vitrée qui donnait vue sur la piscine creusée, ainsi que sur Harry et Julie se jetant mutuellement dans l'eau dans des cris qui ne cessaient plus. Le mécheux ne les lâchait pas des yeux, et resta silencieux.

_ Ces derniers temps, l'ambiance entre lui et Harry était plutôt étrange. Personne n'arrivait réellement à comprendre. Un jour ils pouvaient ne plus se lâcher, s'adorer comme pas permit, et l'autre on pouvait craindre un meurtre. Je n'étais pas si bête qu'on pourrait le croire et je savais très bien ce qu'il se passait, mais ça n'était pas mes affaires et au final, j'avais d'autres choses auxquelles penser.

_ Je me levai, ne retenant pas des gémissements de douleurs exagérés dû aux courbatures qui se faisaient à peine sentir, et allais dans ma chambre, songeant à prendre une douche moi aussi. Je m'assis sur mon lit en soupirant : j'allais devoir attendre un bon moment encore puisque Zayn occupait la salle de bain — et Dieu sait qu'il mettait un temps fou à se laver. Car bien évidemment, rien n'était parfait et cette maison ne faisait pas l'exception il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il fallait passer par ma chambre pour y accéder.

_ Après d'interminables minutes d'attente, et puisque j'avais remarqué que l'eau était coupée depuis un moment, je décidai de toquer à la porte pour le presser un peu.

« Hé, moi aussi je veux me rincer, grouille-toi... »

_ J'attendis une quelconque réponse, mais rien.

« Zayn, tu m'as entendu ? »

_ Un peu inquiet, je tournai la poignée de la porte et rentrai, puisqu'elle n'était apparemment pas verrouillée. Le pakistanais était habillé, les cheveux encore mouillés, et fixait son portable qu'il tenait entre se mains légèrement tremblantes. Je n'osai pas faire un pas de plus et le fixai, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Curieux, et pas pour le moins inquiet, je l'appelai timidement alors que je crus apercevoir une larme rouler jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

_ Et encore un long moment dans l'attente d'un mot, d'explication. On entendait uniquement les éclats de rires des personnes se trouvant en bas. Finalement, il essuya d'un geste maladroit l'eau salées qui avait lentement inondée ses joues, et reposa le téléphone sur le bord du grand lavabo.

« D-Désolé. Tu...tu peux prendre ta douche. », balbutia-t-il en sortant.

_ Je fixai l'objet qu'il venait de déposer, et d'oublier. Avais-je le droit ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. Allait-il m'en vouloir si je jetai un coup d'oeil ? Certainement. Mais dans mon habituelle curiosité, je pris le portable en main et regardai le dernier message reçu. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. « Le cancer l'a emporté...ta tante est décédée cette nuit. L'enterrement est prévu pour dans deux jours, je te préviens juste, peut-être que tu pourras te libérer. Maman. »

_ Tout était plus clair. Je me sentais vraiment mal, sur le coup. Cette tante là ? Celle qui, quand nous venions passer du temps chez lui, nous racontait toutes sorte d'anecdotes sur Zayn lorsqu'il était petit ? Celle dont il était si proche ?

_ Je reposai le téléphone à sa place et me dépêchai d'aller le rejoindre avant qu'il ne s'enfermer définitivement dans sa chambre. Par chance, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef et d'ailleurs grande ouverte. Je la poussai un peu derrière moi et venais m'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui. Je lui frottai un peu le dos, lui murmurant que j'étais désolé. Il passa son bras sur ses yeux, empêchant de nouvelles larmes d'apparaître.

« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi...viens avec moi à l'enterrement, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase.

-Evidemment. », chuchotai-je sans hésiter.

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, un énorme sourire collé à la figure. Et lui, il se laissait faire, souriant comme un imbécile également. Liam et Danielle étaient partit faire les courses, après que Niall ait crié de l'étage qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en charger — je me demandais toujours pourquoi. Moi, j'étais assis sur mon fauteuil, Eleanor sur mes genoux, et je l'enviais. Elle avait le droit à tout ce qu'elle voulait de la part de Harry. Sentir ses lèvres contre sa joue, l'étreindre autant qu'elle le souhaitait. L'entendre rire à l'une de ses blagues — pas drôles pour un sou, soit dit en passant — et toutes les autres choses qui m'étaient destinées avant. Plus personne ne pouvait le nier : elle me l'avait volé. A cause d'elle, il ne m'adressait plus un mot depuis la dispute qu'on a eu il y a deux jours de cela. Et rien n'allait s'arranger, car je n'avais plus aucune occasion de lui parler, elle le collait sans arrêt.

_ Ce qui m'énervait le plus chez elle, c'était sans doute le fait que je n'arrivais même pas à être méchant avec elle. Certes, Niall avait été plus que désagréable avec elle — tout du moins suffisamment pour deux personnes —, mais j'aurai adoré en rajouté une couche. Seulement voilà, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas, et peut-être que je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je ne devais pas oublié Eleanor, qui prendrait sûrement mal le fait que je me montre aussi jaloux devant elle, surtout si ce n'était pas à son égard...mais aussi à cause de Harry. Je me sentirai vraiment bête d'agir exactement comme lui agissait avec celle qui partageait ma vie depuis ces quelques mois. Ca n'était pas cohérent. Et je savais très bien qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour me le faire remarquer. J'espérais aussi que grâce à ça, il me reparlerait. Qu'il prendrait... « exemple » sur moi, et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Normal. Sans problèmes. Que ce soit à nouveau moi dans ses bras.

_ Mais il fallait peut-être que pour ça, je fasse le premier pas. Alors lorsque Julie décida de se lever pour aller aux toilettes, je saisis ma chance.

« Harry, on pourrait parler ? S'il te plaît. »

_ Bien sûr je n'avais pas oublié Eleanor. Non. Je l'avais juste mit de côté. Pour cette fois. Je voulais absolument m'entretenir avec Harry. Mon Harry. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Je demandait gentiment à la brune qui était assise sur mes genoux de se lever, et le rejoignis.

« Je te préviens tout de suite, commença-t-il, juste cinq minutes. Et soit convaincant.

-Je suis...désolé Hazza. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'ignores. »

_ Je n'ajoutai rien, attendant qu'il réplique. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, mais malheureusement pas pour dire ce que j'aurai souhaité.

« C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? J'ai pas trouvé ça convaincant du tout moi. Sur ce...

-Je te comprends pas Harry. Toi, c'est toujours ce que tu me disais après une dispute par rapport à Eleanor. Et je ne t'ai jamais remballé. Tu ne trouves pas ça purement égoïste ? Tu sais, je veux juste que tout soit comme avant. Je veux qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête pour un oui ou pour un non.

-Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire Louis, dit-il en haussant le ton. Qui est-ce qui a ramené sa copine pour des semaines en sachant très bien que je ne peux pas la supporter ? Toi. Et qui est venu me faire chier dans ma chambre l'autre jour ? Toi. Alors si tu veux que tout soit comme avant, va falloir changer de comportement !

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne ! », cria-t-il.

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Est-ce que ça l'amusait ? Foutre le bordel dans ma tête, ça l'amusait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu me parler ? Non, pourquoi j'avais accepté ?

« Pardon ? Fis-je, perdu, en le dévisageant.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne, répéta-t-il dans un soupire. Mais y'avait Liam et Danielle. Je n'allais pas les empêcher de se voir. Et tu sais très bien que Eleanor et Danielle ne se quitte presque pas. Donc forcément, si Danielle venait, Eleanor aussi. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire de rester parce que je n'avais pas envie de la voir, tu imagines ? »

_ Est-ce qu'il me mentait ? Parce que je ne trouvais pas ça drôle, de mon côté. Moi qui m'était forcé de penser que ce n'était qu'un connard, un abruti qui ne pense qu'à lui quand j'ai vu Eleanor devant la porte d'entrée, j'étais maintenant pleins de doutes. De questions. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

« Dit quelque chose, Harry... »

_ Non. Je ne voulais pas parler. Je voulais juste qu'on me fiche la paix. Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais l'espoir qu'il puisse ressentir une pointe d'amour envers moi à nouveau ? Mon cœur tambourinait alors que ses beaux yeux bleus fixaient intensément les miens.

_ Reprends-toi, Harry.

« Laisse tomber Louis, laisse-moi tranquille. J'en ai marre de te parler là. »

_ Et je retournai dans la salon, empoignant le bras de Julie pour remonter dans ma chambre. Cette dernière ne pipa pas un mot, et ne me posait aucune questions — je l'en remerciait d'ailleurs. Je soupirait bruyamment, et faussa un sourire :

« Ca te dit de sortir ? »

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Je m'effondrai sur ma place d'avant, dans un grognement. Je m'étais bien fait remballé, et j'avais encore échoué. J'allais pouvoir attendre pour qu'il me reparle : j'avais fait empirer les choses, c'était évident.

« Je me sens minable..., lâchai-je, désespéré.

-Mais non...hm...tu devrais attendre un peu. Ce...c'est vrai qu'après tout, Harry ne m'aime pas trop, voir pas du tout. Alors c'est normal qu'il...t'en veuille. », tenta Eleanor pour me rassurer.

_ Je tournai la tête vers elle, et une vague de remords me submergea. Lors de ma conversation avec le bouclé, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle pouvait tout entendre. Le passage où j'ai parlé d'elle ne devait pas lui avoir échappé non plus. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, et réfléchis à ce que je pourrai bien donner comme explication. Car malgré tout, elle restait ma petite amie et mon attitude avait été...horrible.

« Je...tu as tout entendu ? Me risquai-je, me sentant de plus en plus bête.

-Je te mentirais si je te disais que non. Et je pense qu'il faut en parler. »

_ Elle baissa les yeux. Je n'osai pas prendre la parole.

« J'ai toujours tout supporté Louis, entama-t-elle. Que Harry m'aime ou non, je ne peux rien y faire, et je respecte son choix. Mais tu sais, qu'il m'insulte ouvertement devant toi, qui est sensé être mon copain, sans que tu dises un mot je...ça ne passe pas vraiment bien. Je sais bien que tu me défends de temps en temps. Mais voilà, c'est seulement de temps en temps. Et malgré tout, je suis là, avec toi et...et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me prend d'être encore là, justement. »

_ Elle ravala sa salive, se retenant de pleurer.

« Je pense que je suis juste amoureuse...oui, c'est ça. J-Je me rends compte que je passe toujours après Harry. Toujours. Pour ça, je peux faire un effort. Parce que je t'aime, oui, sincèrement. Et tu connais Harry depuis plus longtemps que moi, après tout...mais là, tu dis que tu ne voulais pas de ma présence ici. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as simplement pas dit ? Je préfère la vérité au mensonge, tu le sais très bien...alors...pourquoi ?

-Tu-...

-Je crois que je ne veux même pas de réponse, me coupa-t-elle. Je fais mes valises et je pars. C'est terminé Louis... »

_ Elle se leva, et monta doucement les escaliers. Normalement, je devrais la suivre. La rattraper et lui dire que je l'aime. Que ça changera. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne le faisais pas ? Au fond de moi, je savais très bien : ça ne changera pas. Jamais. Harry passera toujours avant elle. Toujours. Et pourquoi, ça ne changera pas ? La réponse était pourtant claire. Et Liam me l'avait dit bien avant que je n'ose me l'avouer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Par Liam Payne.**

_ Je me suis toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de protecteur. Peut-être même trop protecteur. Ce sont des choses que l'on n'arrive jamais à contrôler. La peur, la panique, l'inquiétude...surtout quand il y a de quoi ressentir tout ça. Mais c'était sûrement étouffant, à la longue. Toujours avoir quelqu'un sur le dos peut ne pas être très amusant. Voir même lourd. Malheureusement, comme dit, ce sont des choses que l'on ne contrôle pas. Et c'était donc pour ça, que j'étais là, entrain de pousser ce caddie à moitié vide — ou moitié plein —, à me torturer les méninges.

_ Ce qui nous arrivait était simplement extraordinaire. Qui aurait cru que les garçons et moi allions être si célèbres en sortant d'x-factor ? Personne. Simon nous avait bien prévenu que « ce n'était que le début pour nous ». Mais jamais ô grand jamais je n'aurai pensé une seule seconde que ce serait poussé si loin. Nous étions devenus une petite famille. Les rôles attribués dans le groupe étaient très clichés mais ça nous suffisait. On pouvait parfois rire rien qu'en voyant un vers de terre — cette faculté était plutôt attribuée à Niall. On se comprenait.

_ Dès le départ, Harry et Louis, c'était autre chose. Contrairement à nous, qui avions mit du temps à nous rapprocher, c'était comme s'ils avaient été toujours meilleurs amis. Fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle. Lors d'un moment de joie, Louis se jetait toujours sur Harry en premier, et vice-versa. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit exclu, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Non, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Comme un évidence. Harry et Louis, c'était une évidence. Tout le monde le pensait. Personne n'était choqué de les voir se câliner, ou de les voir ensemble tout bonnement, puisque l'évidence était bel et bien là. Et définitivement, je pense qu'ils sont aveugles. Je me retenais tout le jours de ne pas les traiter d'abrutis quand je les entendais se chamailler pour rien.

« Eh, n'oublie pas ça. », sourit Danielle en mettant deux paquets d'oréos dans le chariot.

_ Danielle...certains me trouveront idiots de dire ça, mais elle était la femme de ma vie, ça ne faisait aucuns doutes. Moi qui n'avais jamais eu de chance avec les filles, j'étais maintenant le mec le plus heureux du monde. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux qu'elle. Vraiment pas.

« Oh...merde alors..., lâcha-t-elle en fixant l'écran de son mobile.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Eleanor a quitté Louis. »

_ Je soupirai bruyamment. Au moins, Louis et Harry allaient pouvoir se reparler grâce à ça.

« Elle prend le prochain avion pour Londres. Avec qui je vais bien pouvoir rigoler, moi ? Se plaignit-elle.

-Tu as toujours Julie. Elle ne partira pas avant un petit bout de temps, c'est moi qui te le dis...

-Oui, mais Julie et moi on ne se connaît pas très bien...et timide comme elle est, ça risque d'être difficile...puis surtout, faudra que Harry la lâche un peu, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Et c'est pas gagné, effectivement, confirmai-je en esquissant un sourire.

-Enfin bon, l'ambiance risque d'être encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Moi, je ne pense pas... »

_ Elle se tourna vers moi, arquant un sourcil.

« Le fait que Eleanor et Louis ne soient plus ensemble risque de faire énormément plaisir à Harry. Et donc, les deux amis de toujours ne tarderont pas à se reparler, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! M'expliquai-je.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Liam.

-Je ne me trompe jamais...

-Oh oui, bien sûr. C'est vrai que le lac Titicaca se trouve en Russie !

-Passons... »

_ Elle levait les yeux au ciel, avant de continuer :

« Moi, ce que je pense de tout ça, c'est que Louis va en vouloir encore plus à Harry. Réfléchis un peu...Harry n'arrêtait pas de provoquer Louis à cause de Eleanor. Si Julie n'était pas là, à mon avis, tout irait bien à nouveau. Mais justement, Julie est là, et j'ai comme la nette impression qu'il n'en a plus rien a battre de qui que se soit depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici.

-Ne soit pas si vulgaire Dani..., soufflai-je. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, en fait.

-Toi tu sais des choses que personne d'autre de sait, c'est bien ça ?

-Je te fais confiance, mais n'en parle à personne, d'accord ? »

_ Elle acquiesça, et je me décidai enfin à tout lui raconter, car après tout, c'était Danielle. Et je savais très bien qu'elle garderait tout pour elle.

_Flash Back._

« Louis ?...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je.

-Je...j'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils. », lâcha-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_ Je me redressai jusqu'à m'asseoir, et fixai le mécheux qui se tenait devant moi, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Je sourit un peu, histoire de le mettre à l'aise — car c'était rare de le voir dans cet état, et je savais que ce n'était certainement pas rien — puis dis :

« Je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos...de Harry. En fait, j'ai plus besoin qu'on m'éclaire qu'autre chose. »

_ Il marqua une petite pause, avant de daigner relever les yeux vers moi. Je gardai le silence, attendant qu'il se lance.

« On a déjà beaucoup parlé de Eleanor, toi et moi, tu sais donc à quel point je l'aime. »

_ Je hochai positivement la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Tout du moins à quel point je suis sensé l'aimer...c'est fou Liam, mais en l'espace de seulement quelques jours tout à changé dans ma tête. J'ai toujours été sûr de mes sentiments envers elle. Et ceux envers Harry aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle, c'était la femme dont j'étais éperdument amoureux, et lui, le meilleur ami qu'on rêverait d'avoir. Mais voilà...depuis quelque temps, je ne supporte plus toutes ces prises de tête avec lui. J'ai toujours voulu que tout aille bien, que tout le monde aille dans mon sens. Que tout le monde m'encourage dans les choses que je pourrai entreprendre...mais personne n'est avec moi.

-Je t'arrête là, Louis. Tout le monde t'encourage dans tout ce que tu veux faire. Seulement depuis quelques mois, c'est Harry qui ne le fait plus. Mais ça n'est pas « personne ». A moins que pour toi, Harry soit tout le monde. », supposai-je.

_ Il fronçait les sourcils.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, le monde ne tourne pas autour de Harry !

-Le notre non, mais le tiens ? »

_ Face à la tête qu'il faisait, je ne me retins pas de rire un peu, mais me repris rapidement en me taisant, le laissant reprendre la parole — non sans une voix désespérée :

« C'est là tout le problème Liam, je crois que tu as raison. Tout ne tourne qu'autour de Harry, Hazza, Curly, et encore Harry ! J'ai l'impression qu'il a prit toute la place qu'il restait dans mon cœur pour Eleanor. Et du coup, elle...elle n'est plus une priorité. Je me sens vraiment mal vis-a-vis d'elle, si tu savais. Je crois que ce n'est même plus de l'amour, juste de la pitié...

-Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec lui ?

-Ca finit toujours mal quand j'essaie d'aborder le sujet. Et puis, quand je me sens plein de courage, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Eh bien la prochaine fois que tu lui en parleras, dis-lui que tu l'aimes.

-Mais il le sait ça, que je l'aime.

-Rah, Louis ! Tu m'as très bien compris. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Que quelqu'un confirme tes doutes sur tes sentiments.

-Non, je ne comprends pas, non...

-Tu es amoureux de lui.

-C'est ridicule ! S'empressa-t-il de dire. Harry est un mec, et c'est juste mon meilleur ami !

-Au stade où tu ne vois que par lui, ça n'est plus un meilleur ami, m'esclaffai-je. Et je suis sûr que ça ne date pas d'hier.

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi cette nuit, tu dois être encore mal réveillé. Je m'en vais, j'en ai assez entendu...

-Il faut juste que tu arrives à l'accepter Louis ! »

_ Le claquement de la porte se fit entendre, et je me glissais à nouveau sous ma couette, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Fin du Flash Back._

« Wouaaah ! Ca c'est de la découverte ! S'exclama Danielle à la fin de mon petit récit.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-L'ironie et toi, ça fait deux mon amour, se moqua-t-elle. Je savais très bien tout ça Liam. Tout le monde sait très bien tout ça. Tu ne m'apprends rien, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ce que je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. »

_ Je la regardai pousser le caddie jusqu'à un autre rayon, avec incompréhension. Ce fut à mon tour d'arquer un sourcil, et je la rattrapai d'un pas rapide, intrigué.

« Hé là, ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui sait des choses que personne d'autre ne sait ?

-Mais non, voyons. Aller, je crois qu'on a tout, on peut rentrer !

-Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire si facilement Daninou, marmonnai-je en faisant mine de bouder, croisant mes bras contre mon torse.

-Continue avec les surnoms idiots de ce genre, et tu pourras toujours attendre !

-Ah, donc j'avais raison ! Tu me caches des trucs ! »

**Par Niall Horan.**

_ Je bouclai ma valise, balayant la pièce du regard pour voir si je n'avais rien oublier. J'étais heureux. Heureux de partir avec lui. Heureux d'avoir été celui auquel il avait pensé pour l'accompagner. J'étais bien conscient qu'on partait à un enterrement. Mais il aurait très bien pu choisir Liam, ou n'importe qui d'autre, ou encore partir seul. Et pourtant, c'était moi qu'il avait choisis.

_ Après avoir bien vérifié que Zayn dormait toujours dans sa chambre — cette annonce l'avait achevé, en quelque sorte — je descendis les escaliers tranquillement, et me dépêchai d'aller dévaliser les placards pleins de nourritures depuis le retour de Danielle et Liam. Je vins m'installer près de Louis, qui était entrain d'écrire je-ne-sais quoi, lunettes sur le nez. J'entamais mon paquet de gâteaux.

_ Curieux, j'essayai de lire à l'envers. Ce qui n'était pas une chose facile à faire non seulement en étant discret. Mais surtout, le plus dur était de déchiffré son écriture misérable et je me répète, à l'envers. Il releva la tête et cacha tout de suite les feuilles qu'il avait en mains.

« Ca va, ça te dérange pas de violer l'intimité des gens ? Râla-t-il.

-Bah...non. Aller, fais-voir ! C'est un roman ? Insistai-je en essayant de lui attraper la paperasse.

-Dégage Nialler, commence pas à m'énerver !

-Je suis sûr que c'est un roman, tu adores lire...hm...un roman sur nous ? Alleeeeer, je veux lire, s'il te plaît !

-C'est pas un roman Nialler, soupira-t-il. Et ce n'est pas un truc que tu pourras lire tout de suite. Mais plus tard peut-être, promis.

-« peut-être » et « promis » dans la même phrase, permet moi d'avoir des doutes !

-Bon bon, c'est promis, tu le liras, mais pas tout de suite. D'accord ?

-Ah ! J'ai réussis à lire « Harry » ! », m'exclamai-je, ayant profité du fait qu'il avait rabaissé ses feuilles sur ses genoux.

_ Il se leva précipitamment, m'empêchant de continuer ma lecture, et j'éclatai de rire face à sa tête paniquée. Il m'insulta gentiment, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il se stoppa, et fixa longuement la porte qui était face à lui.

« Dégoûtant. », cracha-t-il en allant à l'étage.

_ Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Mais lorsque je vis rentrer Harry et Julie, lui l'encerclant de ses bras, le ventre contre son dos, à lui offrir des baisers sur la joue et quelques uns sur les lèvres, tout était plus clair. Celle-la, j'étais sûr de ne pas l'aimer pour une bonne raison à présent.

« Salut Niall ! Sourit le bouclé en lâchant — enfin — la rousse.

-Bonjour, fit cette dernière avec une petite voix.

-J'ai pas des oreilles radioactives, j'entends pas les murmures à deux kilomètres de moi, lui reprochai-je en me levant — même si j'avoue que j'avais très bien entendu, et que ce n'était que par pur plaisir que je disais ça.

-Elle t'a dit bonjour, déclara Harry froidement.

-J'ai pas quarante-cinq ans non plus, tu peux dire « salut » comme tout le monde, au lieu de me donner l'impression d'être vieux !

-Tu-...

-C'est bon Harry... », murmura-t-elle.

_ Je ne restai pas une seconde de plus, et montai les escaliers. Sur le palier se trouvait Louis, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Comment tu l'as remballé la Julie !

-Faut bien que quelqu'un fasse la même chose à Harry pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il fait subir à ta pauvre Eleanor. J'espère qu'il lui fichera bientôt la paix pour que ça aille mieux entre vous deux, vous êtes mignons elle et toi je trouve, déclarai-je.

-Ah...Eleanor et moi, on n'est plus ensemble tu sais. », dit-il simplement.

_ J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Ben non, je sais pas ! Depuis quand ?

-Quelques heures.

-Et ça ne t'aurait pas traversé l'esprit de me prévenir ? Et puis, pourquoi ?

-Je te l'aurai dis plus tard...elle m'a quitté à cause de Harry. Enfin, non, à cause de moi en grande partie, se corrigea-t-il.

-Elle était jalouse ?

-Non, non. Ecoute Nialler j'ai pas très envie d'en parler, d'accord ? Marmonna-t-il. Je veux me reposer un peu, seul...

-Ouais, bien sûr...désolé pour toi mec. »

_ Il afficha un nouveau sourire, peu sincère, et s'en alla dans sa chambre, s'enfermant. Et ça me faisait penser que moi aussi, j'étais fatigué depuis ce footing, et que je n'avais pas encore vraiment pris le temps de récupérer. J'allais donc devoir prendre une bonne douche — car ça non plus, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire —, pour sommeiller par la suite. Mais avant tout, j'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire...

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je posais une tasse de thé sur la table de la cuisine, puis vins m'asseoir en face de la rousse qui se précipita sur sa boisson, encore brûlante. Elle grimaça en remarquant qu'elle aurait du attendre que ça refroidisse.

« Tu es du genre pas douée, n'est-ce pas ? Ricanai-je.

-Ne te moque pas, j'ai vraiment soif...

-Il fait plus de trente degrés et tu préfères boire un thé plutôt qu'un jus de fruit. Tu es anormale, en plus de ça, continuai-je, taquin.

-Harry, faudrait que j'te parle deux minutes ! Appela la voix de Niall à quelques mètres d'ici.

-Je reviens. », fis-je en descendant de ma chaise, embrassant le front de la rousse au passage.

_ Je m'arrêtai devant le blondinet, qui affichait une mine mécontente. Il semblait prêt à me réprimander. Chose que je trouvais très mal placée vu ce qu'il avait dit à Julie tout à l'heure.

« Quoi ? Grognai-je sur un ton que je voulais moins dur.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu trouves ça amusant d'être un égoïste pur et sans limites. Mais Louis vient de se faire larguer par sa copine, alors tu vas bouger tes fesses et tu vas aller le réconforter parce que tu es son meilleur ami. Et je te mentirai si je te disais que tu n'es pas la cause de leur rupture. »

_ « Louis vient de se faire larguer par sa copine ». Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête sans but précis. Elle résonnait, et elle détruisait tout sur son passage. Elle semait la zizanie. Elle embrouillait tout ce qui m'était clair auparavant. Elle faisait mal. Elle ramenait une vague de remords. Je commençai à peine à être heureux, à nouveau. Je ressentais un bonheur qui m'était inconnu depuis plus de six mois. Elle me tuait. C'était une claque que je me prenait en pleine figure.

_ Mais elle me faisait du bien aussi. Elle me donnait l'envie de sourire. Parce que je l'avais tellement attendue, cette phrase. Elle faisait battre mon cœur à une allure folle. Et elle remettait de l'ordre dans ma tête. Malgré la confusion.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends là ? Moi je vais m'excuser auprès de Julie, mais bouge-toi merde à la fin ! », s'énerva le blond.

_ Je balbutia un faible « oui », avant d'obéir. Une fois devant la porte, je ne bougeai plus. J'hésitais. J'appréhendais.

_ J'aurai pu refuser d'y aller. Simplement dire que je n'en avais pas envie. Que je ne voulais plus lui adresser la parole. Qu'il n'était plus mon meilleur ami, mais j'avais assez mentis.

_ Je toquai contre le bois, attendant une réponse.

« Niall je t'ai dis que je voulais rester seul..., ronchonna le mécheux.

-Je...c'est pas Niall. C'est Harry. »

_ J'entendis le déclic de la serrure, et je ne me fis pas prier pour ouvrir la porte. Louis se tenait juste devant moi.

« J'ai appris...pour toi et Eleanor, soufflai-je en détournant le regard.

-Et alors ? Tu es content maintenant ? Ca doit être pour ça que tu es là, pourquoi je demande ? Se répondit-il tout seul, avec une once de sarcasme.

-Je suis désolé...

-Et tu crois que ça suffira Harry ? Honnêtement ? Tu te payes ma tête ou quoi ?

-J'ai été odieux...je m'en rends compte. Excuse-moi.

-Tiens donc, ça ressemble énormément à ce que tu auras pu me sortir au moins cinq fois, il y a quelques semaines. Tu pourrais être un peu plus inventif cette fois, tu ne crois pas ? »

_ Je mordillais l'intérieur de ma joue, fixant mes pieds qui soudainement, devenaient très intéressants. Un long soupire s'échappa de la bouche du mécheux, qui ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour de moi pour m'étreindre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Je frissonnai en sentant l'une de ses mains se glisser doucement dans mes cheveux en bataille. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule.

« Tu sais...je t'ai vu embrassé Julie. Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Oui. », répondit-il paisiblement.

_ Sur le moment, j'aurai adoré dire quelque chose. Mais j'avais bien trop mal pour répondre quoique se soit. Inconsciemment, je resserrai mon emprise sur lui. J'aurai du la quitter plus vite. J'aurai du le faire depuis longtemps. Je n'aurai même pas du être avec elle.

« Tu es amoureux de lui. »

_ Evidemment. Bien sûr que j'étais amoureux de lui. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte plus tôt.

« Je suis content pour toi, mon petit Hazza qui devient grand, mentis-je.

-Merci Louis. Alors, dis, tu me pardonnes ?

-Non. »

**Par Niall Horan.**

_ Il était aux environs de dix-neuf heures, et j'attendais impatiemment que Danielle et Julie ait terminé le repas. Depuis près d'une demi-heure, je ne cessai pas de demander si c'était bientôt prêt, et elles me mentaient en me disant que oui, puisque ça ne l'était toujours pas. Avachis sur la table, je jouais avec mes couverts, mon ventre criant famine.

« C'est bon Niall, tu peux dire aux autres de venir, sourit la rousse en déposant un plat devant moi.

-Venez tous bouffer ! », hurlai-je.

_ La danseuse me demandait d'être un peu plus poli — j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être prit pour un enfant ici — et attendit que tout le monde se poste autour de la table pour commencer à servir — et comme d'habitude, ils trouvèrent tous drôle le fait de me servir le dernier.

« Vous n'êtes pas gentil avec lui... », ria tout de même Julie en s'installant près de son nouveau petit ami.

_ Je la regardai, et ne pris pas la peine de la remercier, un peu agacé. Depuis que j'étais aller m'excuser, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'elle essayait de s'attirer mon amitié en allant tout le temps en accord avec moi devant les autres. Telle une hypocrite.

« Hm, les mecs...et les nanas, commença Zayn en posant sa fourchette. Niall et moi on a un truc à vous dire. »

_ C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Tout les regards se posèrent sur moi. Pourquoi sur moi, je n'en savais rien. Comprenant que je devais l'annoncer, je me raclai un peu la gorge après avoir avaler les pâtes que j'avais en bouche.

« On part à Bradford ce soir.

-Ah bah oui, il aurait été temps de prévenir, effectivement ! S'étouffa Liam.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna le bouclé, tout en continuant de manger.

-C'est pour l'enterrement de ma tante. », me devança le pakistanais.

_ Je me tournai face au petit groupe de personnes qui était debout, en plein milieu de l'aéroport.

« Tu es bien sûr que tu as tout ? Répéta pour la énième fois le brun qui se tenait devant moi.

-Oui papa, soufflai-je, excédé.

-Aller Liam, ce n'est plus un gamin.

-Bien sûr que si Danielle. Mon petit Niall en plus !

-Je ne suis pas petit !

-Dit-il du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq, se moqua Louis.

-Soixante-six, corrigeai-je un peu vexé.

-Oh, pardon ! C'est vrai que ça change tout.

-Toi aussi tu as tout Zayn ? Reprit Liam.

-Je vais chez moi, donc s'il me manque quelque chose, j'aurai toujours les affaires qui sont restées là bas...»

_ Le premier à me prendre dans ses bras fut Louis. Vint ensuite Danielle, qui manquait de m'étrangler, puis Harry. Je me contentai de faire la bise à Julie. Je m'apprêtai à empoigner mes valises et à commencer à marcher :

« C'est partit !

-Hé ! »

_ Je rigolai devant la mine décomposée de Liam. Il s'empressa de me serrer contre lui, me tapotant le dos, et je me rendais compte qu'ils allaient tous terriblement me manquer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Par Niall Horan.**

_ Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je gardais le silence. Dans la grande salle, on n'entendait que cet homme, avec une allure peu banale, qui prêchait — ou tout du moins, qui s'exclamait de paroles incompréhensibles à mes oreilles. L'ambiance était étrange si ce n'est trop. J'en avais froid dans le dos. Aux quatre coins de la salle, il se trouvait au moins cinq personnes qui avaient les yeux débordants de larmes, et à côté de moi, Zayn, les yeux clos et les traits graves. Il donnait l'impression de trembler un peu, se retenant sans aucun doute de pleurer lui aussi. Ma main était serrée dans la sienne, et cela depuis que nous étions assis sur ces bancs.

_ Zayn avait toujours été la personne la plus gentille que je connaissais. C'était, sans aucun doute, une qualité qu'il avait du hériter de sa famille. Je l'avais souvent pensé. Alors me retrouver là, entouré de tous ces gens plongé dans une profonde tristesse, me mettait plus que mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de les déranger, tous. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là après tout ? Je n'étais pas un proche de la personne décédée et pourtant, lorsque j'étais arrivé à Bradford, ils m'avaient tous accueillis à bras ouverts.

_ Il était maintenant trois heures de l'après-midi et la cérémonie était terminée. Je me retrouvais dehors, entouré par la famille pakistanaise. Ils discutaient tous entre eux, rapprochés dans ce moment où l'un, comme l'autre, demandait une once de soutien. Je n'avais pas entendu parlé Zayn depuis un moment. Ce n'était peut-être pas correct, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il était le plus affecté par cette perte. Pas un seul sourire n'avait étiré ses lèvres, à partir du moment où nous étions rentrés dans l'avion.

_ Il étreignait chaque membre de sa famille, les saluant. C'était plutôt triste de se retrouver dans cette « occasion » mais tous étaient tout de même très content de le revoir — car à cause du groupe, et de l'emploi du temps chargé, voir notre famille ou nos amis devenait impossible. Je saluai aussi chaque personne présente ici, avant de suivre le métis qui s'en alla vers sa voiture. Toujours silencieux. Ca en devenait presque inquiétant.

_ Il s'installa sur son siège et mit la clef dans le contact, ne démarrant pas la voiture, les mains sur le volant. Je claquai la portière et me tournai vers lui.

« Je suis désolé tu sais. », soupira-t-il.

_ Immédiatement, je fus rassuré d'entendre sa voix.

« Désolé de quoi ?

-Tu as du t'ennuyer, aussi longtemps, assis à rien faire...

-Je ne me suis pas ennuyé du tout.

-Menteur. », lâcha-t-il.

_ Il posa enfin son regard sur moi. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je suis pas un menteur ! Je ne me suis pas ennuyé !

-T'avais pas l'air très...ravis.

-C'était un enterrement Zayn, t'as cru que j'allais me mettre à danser ou je sais pas trop quoi ?! »

_ Il étouffa un léger rire, son visage s'illuminant. Il s'excusa en ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Il y eut un petit silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

« Ma grand-mère veut faire...un repas un peu festif pour mon séjour ici. Il n'y aura pas toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes avant mais une bonne partie. Ca te dérangerai de venir ? Si tu préfères rester chez moi, ce n'est pas grave.

-Je viens ! M'empressai-je de dire. Tout le monde vante les talents culinaires de ta grand-mère alors ce serait bête que je manque ça ! Et puis tout le monde est tellement gentil, ajoutai-je et il afficha un doux sourire.

-Merci Niall. »

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je ne me comprenais pas vraiment. Souvent, être en perpétuelle contradiction avec moi-même m'énervait au plus haut point. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tout remettre en question.

_ Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours pensé que tout était de sa faute. Que si tout était tellement compliqué, tendu, c'était parce qu'il avait décidé d'avoir sa copine. De commencer à s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais après mûre réflexion, toutes ces distances qui s'étaient mise en place étaient bel et bien là par ma faute. J'étais trop égoïste pour accepter qu'il s'intéresse à une autre personne.

_ Le cri que poussa Louis en se levant du canapé d'un bond me tira de mes songes. Il brandit les bras en l'air.

« J'ai encore gagné ! », s'exclama-t-il en narguant le pauvre Liam qui tentait d'avaler sa défaite monumentale à ce jeu idiot.

_ J'esquissai un léger sourire, mélancolique. Liam et lui commençaient à se chamailler, dans des éclats de rire. Habituellement c'était avec moi qu'il se passait ce genre de choses. Mais il ne m'adressait presque plus un mot. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait parlé plus de deux minutes, c'était quand je lui avais avoué que moi et Julie étions ensemble. Et pour la première fois depuis un moment, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je l'avais bien cherché après tout.

« Oh, faut que je vous laisse les mecs ! Danielle veut que je la récupère, Julie et elle ont finit de faire leurs courses ! Dit finalement Liam en posant son portable sur la place libre du canapé. On remet ça, Louis !

-Laisse tomber, tu es vraiment trop nul en jeux vidéos, riait l'aîné.

-Je vais m'entraîner dur et te foutre une raclée tu verras ! », promit le brun tout en se levant.

_ Il nous salua et sortit de la maison. Le silence retomba. Je ne bougeais pas du fauteuil sur lequel je m'étais installé pour lire mon bouquin tout en suivant leur partie sur la console. Un peu gêné — parce que la gêne était mon ressentiment premier depuis que je m'étais rendu compte de tout ce que j'avais fait vivre à Louis depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple —, je baissais les yeux sur les pages du roman, essayant de me concentrer sur ma lecture et de suivre l'histoire. Puisque, bien évidemment, depuis que j'étais assis dans le salon, je m'étais perdu dans une contemplation interminable du mécheux.

_ Le plus gênant dans tout ça, était que je sentais lourdement qu'il me fixait dès l'instant où Liam avait franchis la porte.

« Il est bien ton livre ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

-...oui, répondis-je plutôt surpris qu'il me parle.

-Il raconte quoi ?

-Une sorte de...triangle amoureux.

-D'accord. »

_ Il resta planté devant moi quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons, grimpant les escaliers.

« Attends Louis ! »

_ Il s'arrêta en tournant la tête vers moi, arquant un sourcil. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Je devais m'excuser sérieusement.

« Je...j'aimerai te parler..., avouais-je maintenant que j'avais toute son attention.

-Je t'écoute. »

_ Je me levai et avançai un peu vers lui, passant une main sur ma nuque. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais aussi angoissé à l'idée de lui confesser quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé pour tout...j'ai été vraiment nul avec toi, avec Eleanor et je sais bien que c'est un peu tard pour m'excuser parce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble et c'est encore à cause de moi...c-c'est juste que j'étais énervé et inquiet à l'idée que tu puisses me laisser tomber pour une fille que tu venais de rencontrer, alors que nous on se connaissait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps ! Je me suis sentis délaissé mais j'ai bien réfléchis ces derniers jours et je crois bien que si j'avais simplement été content pour toi, tout serait resté comme avant...enfin, tu vois ?...juste...pardon. », terminais-je.

_ Un soupir. C'est tout ce qu'il laissa s'échapper de sa bouche. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre comme réaction. Peut-être allait-il s'énerver, ou avec une once d'espoir, me pardonner — les chances pour que ça soit le cas étaient vraiment minces.

« Effectivement c'est un peu tard pour me dire ça, lâcha-t-il, trônant toujours sur la cinquième marche de l'escalier. Le mal est fait. Je ne sais pas Harry, je m'attendais à du soutien de ta part. Je voulais juste qu'elle te plaise à toi aussi, que tu l'apprécies un minimum, que vous vous entendiez bien. De la part de mon meilleur ami, il n'y avait rien qui m'aurait fait plus plaisir.

-...

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ça avant, merde ?

-Je sais que j'aurai du m'excuser-...

-Pas ça Harry, me coupa-t-il et je ne compris pas. Pourquoi tu m'as pas tout de suite dit que tu avais peur que je te laisse tomber ?

-Je serai...passé pour un égoïste...

-Tu ne me parlais plus pendant quelques jours après chaque rendez-vous que j'avais avec elle. Au final si je voulais que tout se passe bien entre nous deux, je devais me priver de ma copine. Tu crois que c'était pas égoïste ça ?

-Si...mais tu aurais pu t'énerver plus contre moi pour me faire comprendre, j'en sais rien ! »

_ Je n'avais jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi bête.

« Comment tu veux que je m'énerve contre toi ? C'est impossible ! Même si je voulais passer du temps avec Eleanor, et toutes ces autres choses, je ne pouvais pas m'énerver contre toi ! Peut-être parce que d'un côté, je me suis mit à ta place et je me suis dit que j'aurai peut-être eu les mêmes réactions que toi si tu avais eu une petite amie. Mais surtout parce que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu es mon choix premier ! Tu passes toujours avant tout, Harry, tout ! Je pensais que tu le savais, quand même. »

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Est-ce que je devrais être en colère ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je devrais être énervé ? Normalement, oui. Et pourtant j'étais heureux. Un bien-être étrange s'était emparé de moi lorsqu'il m'avait apprit qu'il était juste jaloux maladivement jaloux et qu'il avait peur de me perdre. Je pensais, bien sûr, savoir tout ça. Il ne m'apprenait rien. Mais j'étais simplement heureux de l'entendre me le dire.

_ Malgré tout, je devais essayer de rester sérieux.

« Désolé, souffla le bouclé et je crus apercevoir de petites rougeurs sur ses joues.

-Le mal est fait, répétai-je. Je veux oublier tout ça puisque de toute évidence, nous sommes deux à souffrir de la situation. »

_ Il était vrai que l'idée de lui faire la même chose, puisqu'il était avec Julie, m'avait traversé l'esprit. Et peut-être que inconsciemment, c'est ce que je ferai. Mais tout ce qui m'importait là, tout de suite, c'était de venir serrer mon cadet dans mes bras. Quand ce fut chose faite, tout semblait être redevenu comme avant. Mon cœur dont les battements accéléraient, mon nez qui se délectait de son odeur délicieuse...tout était normal.

_ Je sentis le bouclé resserrer l'étreinte qu'il exerçait autour de moi.

« Je me demande quand même pourquoi est-ce que tu es si jaloux... », murmurai-je.

_ Il ne dit rien, ne bougeant pas. Quelques minutes après, il glissa un petit « tu veux vraiment savoir ? » à mon oreille. Demande à laquelle je répondis positivement, bien entendu. Il se redressa un peu, me montrant à nouveau son visage — plutôt sérieux — qu'il avait caché au creux de mon cou tantôt.

_ Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, avec un peu d'appréhension. Il m'avait l'air tellement sérieux que je ne savais pas du tout s'il m'était permis d'espérer. Juste un peu, rien qu'un peu. Au fil des secondes qui défilaient, je me sentais un peu plus fragile. Ayant l'impression de pouvoir être brisé au premier son qui sortirait de sa bouche.

« En fait Louis, je...la vérité c'est que je-... »

_ Il fut coupé par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit.

« J'ai complètement oublié mon portable ! Informa Liam en faisant apparition. Eh bien, on ne peut pas vous laisser dix minutes seuls sans que vous ne fassiez quelque chose ? », rit-il après nous avoir vu collé l'un à l'autre.

_ Je ne pouvais pas le maudire plus que ça à cet instant précis. Je le regardais attraper son téléphone et retourner vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je vous laisse tranquille, désolé du dérangement ! »

_ Et il reclaqua la porte derrière lui. Pour être désolé, il pouvait l'être.

_ Espérant tout de même que Harry termine ce qu'il avait commencé, je reportais toute mon attention sur lui. Il se torturait la lèvre inférieure, fixant le sol vers sa droite. Semblant cruellement réfléchir.

« Harry... ? L'appelai-je en l'incitant à continuer.

-Laisse tomber.

-Hors de question, dis-moi, insistai-je.

-... »

**Par Niall Horan.**

_ Je marchais à une allure plutôt lente, Zayn à mes côtés.

« Oui, oui...bien sûr, tout se passe très bien...évidemment que je suis bien arrivé puisque je te parle !... »

_ Il tourna la tête vers moi.

« Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Il va bien, répéta le métis en regardant devant lui à nouveau. Liam, tu crois vraiment que je vais le laisser mourir de faim ?...t'es vraiment con c'est pas la période du ramadan ! Riait-il. Oui c'est ça...salut mec ! Dit-il avant de raccrocher, mettant son portable dans sa poche. Tu as le bonjour de Liam.

-D'accord...

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de spécial aujourd'hui, après cette balade ? »

_ Déjà deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée — ou mon retour — en Angleterre. Nous avions passés énormément de temps avec la famille de Zayn, ce qui en soit était normal, mais il nous restait encore quelques jours à passer tous les deux.

« Déjà, j'aimerai prendre ma douche, parce que ça va faire longtemps que j'en ai pas eu l'occasion !

-T'en fais pas môsieur le dégoûtant, ricana le métis, on rentre et tu pourras prendre une douche.

-Je suis pas dégoûtant ! Protestais-je.

-Mais oui, mais oui... »

_ Il embrassa bruyamment ma joue, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tout allait bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ _«[...] Je te demande de me pardonner. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser, et ce que j'ai le droit de penser. Je ne connais plus les limites, mes limites. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est insoutenable, étouffant...c'est à la limite de me détruire. Mais rien n'est de ta faute, non. Cela fait parti des choses qu'on ne peut pas exprimer, qu'on ne peut pas refouler, qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. C'est une évidence qui est telle qu'on ne peut pas l'expliquer. […] »_

_ Je levai les yeux de sur mon petit carnet, et le refermai immédiatement en voyant ma mère qui me toisait. Je torturai ma lèvre inférieure, depuis quand était-elle là ? La dernière chose que je souhaitais, c'était qu'on lise ça.

« C'est plutôt intéressant ce que tu écris..., fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu sais que c'est très indiscret de lire par-dessus l'épaule des gens ? Surtout si c'est privé ! On peut plus rien faire tranquillement ici, il faut que tout le monde soit au courant de tout ? », m'énervais-je en me levant de ma chaise.

_ Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, et embarquai mon carnet et mon stylo en sortant de ma chambre. Certes je m'étais emporté, mais les raisons étaient présentes. J'estimais même qu'elles avaient lieues d'être, et pas qu'un peu.

_ Nous étions aujourd'hui le deux septembre. Les garçons et moi avions eu la permission de rentrer chez nous durant une courte semaine, pour faire une pause dans cette longue tournée qui nous épuisait tous les cinq. Zayn était revenu avec Niall seulement quatre jour après leur départ, et nous n'avions cessé d'enchaîner les concerts, et tout ce qui allait avec — j'entends par là bien sûr, les séances de dédicaces, et les interviews. Moi, depuis ce jour là, j'allais mal. Horriblement mal. Il n'y avait personne pour le remarquer et au final, ça m'arrangeait. Je ne voulais en parler à personne et, si je le faisais, on ne me comprendrait pas — même la seule personne auprès de laquelle je voudrais m'expliquer ne me comprendrait pas.

_ Je m'assis devant le feu de ma cheminée, fixant le sol.

« Louis...je vais emmener tes sœurs à l'école, elles reprennent aujourd'hui. Je passerai faire des courses avant de revenir, d'accord... ? », m'informa ma mère avec une douceur incomparable dans la voix.

_ Je ne répondis pas. C'était à peine si je l'avais entendu me parler. Elle sortit, suivit des trois plus petites filles. Il ne restait que Lottie, et cette dernière s'agenouilla près de moi avant d'embrasser ma joue dans un geste étrangement réconfortant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien Lou...je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais j'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave. Dans tous les cas tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? Prends soin de toi, je t'aime. », souffla-t-elle avant de se lever et de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

_ Ma vue se brouillait à cause des larmes qui me submergeaient. Resserrant mon carnet bordeaux contre moi, je fermai les yeux en laissant glisser le long de mes joues toute la tristesse et la souffrance qui me dévoraient depuis cette erreur que j'avais osé commettre.

_ _«Pardonne-moi. [...]»_

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je souriais. Je mentais. C'était ce que je pouvais faire de mieux en ce moment même. Rassemblé autour de la table basse du salon, de nombreux membres de ma familles semblaient ravis de me retrouver et de parler avec moi. Je ne voulais pas les décevoir ou les inquiéter pour quelque chose de si futile et si prévisible. Car c'était certainement ce que me diraient, chacun d'entre eux : « c'était à prévoir, Harry ». Je le savais, car je me l'étais moi-même dit à ce moment là.

« N'empêche, je l'ai toujours dit que notre Harold aurait toutes les filles du monde à ses pieds ! Se venta mon cousin en entraînant les rires des autres personnes présentes.

-Et sinon, comment va Louis ? Ca va faire un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu ce petit ! », s'exclama ma grande sœur, recevant l'approbation de tout le monde.

_ A cette remarque, je sentis mon cœur sursauter d'abord, puis se serrer dans ma poitrine.

« ...bien, il va très bien. », dis-je en me forçant, une fois de plus, à sourire.

**Par Niall Horan.**

« Tu es sûr ? Ca ne dérange personne tu sais, surtout pas moi.

-C'est gentil, mais je veux quand même rester avec mes parents...tu n'as qu'à venir, toi.

-Je voudrais pas déranger, me dit-il en reprenant mot pour mot ce que je lui avais dit tantôt.

-S'il te plaît..., insistai-je.

-Bon, d'accord.

-Sérieux ?!

-Oui, rit-il. Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

-Ouah, trop bien ! Je pensais pas que tu accepterais !

-Je prépare mes affaires et je prends le prochain vol. Ca te va ?

-Je te chercherai à l'aéroport !

-T'es vachement enthousiaste, dis-moi.

-J'ai pas le droit de l'être ?

-Si, évidemment. Je le suis aussi. »

_ Cette phrase me décrocha un sourire.

« Je vais devoir te laisser si je veux être chez toi rapidement. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pas du tout. Dépêche-toi juste, dis-je et un autre rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-T'inquiète pas. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure. », répétai-je en éloignant le téléphone de mon oreille.

_ Lorsque j'entendis les tonalités informant que l'appel était à présent terminé, je rangeais mon portable dans la poche de mon jean. Un sourire énorme étirait mes lèvres, j'étais heureux, vraiment heureux. Sans plus attendre, je dévalais les escaliers pour informer mon père — puisqu'il était le seul présent dans cette maison en ce moment même — de la bonne nouvelle.

« Papa ! Zayn passe la fin de semaine ici, ça t'embête pas j'espère ?

-Non, non...

-De toute façon si tu n'avais pas été d'accord ça n'aurait rien changé. », déclarai-je à peine avait-il fini de parler.

_ Il soupirait bruyamment, et moi, je sifflotai en remontant les marches de l'escalier, m'enfermant dans ma chambre. Je regardais autour de moi, et constatais qu'il ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de ranger rien qu'un peu. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour son arriver. J'étais tellement pressé. En temps normal, qu'il vienne chez moi m'aurait fait plaisir certes, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux de sa future présence ici.

_ Je jetai un énième coup d'oeil sur ma montre, me faisant de plus en plus impatient. L'avion était arrivé, mais je ne le voyais toujours pas. Et finalement, en tournant la tête vers la droite, il était là, marchant dans ma direction en tirant sa valise, avec un sourire magnifique qui étirait ses lèvres.

_ J'étais persuadé que je n'avais jamais été si heureux de le voir. Il était encore plus beau parce que toute son attention était concentrée sur moi, à mon plus grand plaisir. Je m'avançai un peu, et il m'étreignit longuement tandis que mon cœur battait à plus de cent à l'heure. Oui, je ne pouvais pas être plus comblé par le rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre nous deux.

« Ca allait le voyage ?

-Rappelle-toi que j'ai une peur panique de l'avion mais que je suis venu rien que pour toi surtout.

-D'accord..., dis-je dans un petit rire.

-L'hôtesse de l'air était vraiment agaçante, en plus...et même pas belle.

-C'est une hôtesse de l'air quoi. Tu voulais pas qu'elle vienne te masser non plus ?

-J'ai pas pensé à demander. »

_ Je grognais légèrement.

« Mais tu t'occuperas de le faire tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il.

-C'est ça, tu peux toujours courir... », ricanai-je.

_ Il me lâcha ensuite, et bien malgré moi. Car j'aurai pu rester dans ses bras durant l'éternité entière, sans aucun doute. Je commençai à marcher vers la sortie de l'aéroport, puis vers le taxi qui nous attendait. La voiture démarrait une fois que le chauffeur avait mis la valise du métis dans le coffre, et qu'on était bien installé sur nos sièges. Un voyage plutôt paisible, puisqu'une simple conversation s'échangeait entre moi et Zayn.

_ Plus tard, je posais le pied à terre et sortis mon porte monnaie pour payer le chauffeur dès qu'il avait donné ses affaires au pakistanais. Je le remerciai brièvement. Zayn refusa de me donner sa valise pour que je la porte et je n'insistais pas, allant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de ma maison.

« Décidément, c'est toujours aussi beau ici. », fit-il remarquer en regardant autour de lui, alors que je tournais la clef de la serrure.

_ Je souriais. C'était assez rare que les garçons venaient ici, et les quelques concerts que nous avions donnés en Irlande ne m'avaient jamais laissé le temps de leur faire visiter plus amplement ce pays et ma ville. Liam était déjà venu ici avant le groupe parait-il. Mais avec les modestes moyens que Zayn avait avant One direction ne lui permettait jamais de voyager tout bonnement car il n'avait pas de passeport avant ça. La toute première fois qu'il avait prit l'avion, c'était avec nous. Du coup, il était toujours émerveillé dès qu'il visitait un nouvel endroit — beaucoup plus que nous en fait. D'après lui, l'Irlande avait toujours été un pays qu'il rêvait de visiter et il le qualifiait de magnifique, j'en étais d'ailleurs ravi car c'était à moi que revenait le privilège de mieux lui faire découvrir mon pays d'origine.

_ Il posa sa valise dans le hall d'entrée, et s'empressa d'aller saluer mon père qui se levait enfin du canapé pour lui serrer la main. Dans la foulée, j'empoignais cette même valise en ignorant ses protestations, pour la monter dans ma chambre. En rentrant dans la pièce, il remarqua :

« Dis-donc, tu as rangé ? C'est incroyablement ordonné ici !

-J'allais pas laisser le bordel habituel alors que tu venais...

-Comme quoi, tu pourrais faire pareil à l'appartement.

-Faut pas trop en demander non plus, là c'était exceptionnel, soupirai-je et il s'assit sur le lit. Je te laisse ma chambre si tu veux, moi je dormirai en bas.

-C'est chez toi ici, donc c'est moi qui irait dormir en bas !

-T'es l'invité, je vais pas te laisser mourir ! »

_ J'exagérais à peine, le canapé était réellement inconfortable même pour une courte sieste.

_ Il s'en suivit une longue « bataille », sensée déterminer lequel d'entre nous se réveillerait avec un mal de dos chaque matin jusqu'à dimanche.

« Sinon on peut toujours dormir ensemble, non ? Proposa soudainement le métis.

-Ah...ben...

-Niall t'as dormis avec moi à Bradford, je t'ai pas violé alors n'ai pas peur, rit-il.

-J'ai pas peur, soufflai-je, exaspéré.

-Donc c'est réglé, on dort ensemble. »

_ Mon cœur s'emballait une fois encore, heureux de cette affirmation.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Que si tu veux manger toi aussi.

-Tu pourrais dire directement que tu meurs de faim, au lieu d'essayer de le cacher en disant ça alors que t'es bien conscient que je refuse jamais de la nourriture ! Riais-je.

-Tu refuses jamais de la nourriture ? C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit la dernière fois... »

_ J'arquai un sourcil.

« A l'hôtel tu avais craché sur les tartines qu'on te proposait, continua-t-il. C'est Liam qui m'en a informé. Au début je pensais que c'était une blague, mais après Louis l'a confirmé et j'étais sous le choque ! »

_ Je réfléchis, cherchant dans mes souvenirs. Ah oui ! c'était juste après avoir appris l'existence de cette Julie et d'avoir passé la pire nuit de ma vie.

« Ouais...bon...on va pas en faire toute une histoire, marmonnai-je en voulant changer de sujet et vite.

-Oui. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as de bon à me proposer ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Etant donné qu'il est vingt heure trente, il doit y avoir un bon film ou une bonne série qui passe...on est mercredi. Donc tu as le choix : soit on vide les paquets de gâteaux devant la télé, soit je te cuisine un truc et on regarde un truc après.

-Quoi comme truc ?

-J'en sais rien...

-Bon alors je préfère vider les paquets de gâteaux si tu veux bien. »

_ Quelques instants après, nous nous retrouvions assis dans mon lit, fixant l'écran de la télévision qui se trouvait en face avec des biscuits en tout genre entre la main.

« Je pense que la victime à été tuée à l'aide d'une corde qui aurait servie à l'étranglée...Gips ? Tu m'écoutes ?...tu connais cette personne ?

-C'est ma sœur, répondit l'interpellé d'un ton neutre.

-NCIS ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi..., râla Zayn. Genre le mec il voit sa sœur sur la table de la morgue et il s'en fout limite...faut arrêter la caféine mec ! »

_ Je me contentais de rire un peu. NCIS étant ma série préférée, je n'aimais pas spécialement qu'on me dérange quand je regardais, mais Zayn prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le faire.

« Comment tu fais pour aimer ça, sérieusement ? Enfin surtout pour tout comprendre...t'es surhumain ! », continua-t-il.

_ Je ne l'écoutais plus et fixai attentivement l'écran, alors que de longues suppositions commençaient quant à ce meurtre. Visiblement, cela frustrait Zayn de ne pas réussir à me faire décrocher. Il posa la nourriture qu'il avait en main, et se pencha vers moi, soufflant contre ma joue avant d'y déposer un baiser et, forcément, je réagis — ou mes joues réagirent, plutôt, car en effet elles devenaient plus rouges que rouge. Mais pour tenter de ne rien laisser paraître, je continuais de visualiser les images qui défilaient à la télé.

_ Il décolla son front de ma tempe droite, pour poser ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes. Si j'avais été un iceberg, j'aurai sûrement déjà fondu depuis longtemps, et cette pensée ne fit que se renforcer alors qu'il murmura à mon oreille :

« J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser...

-Ne te retiens surtout pas s'il te plaît... », le priai-je tout bas.

_ Et dans la seconde qui suivit, nous échangeâmes un baiser. Empli de douceur, et d'envie. Ca ne durait pas longtemps — malheureusement —, mais c'était largement suffisant pour retourner tout mon estomac. Me procurer une forme de plaisir étrange agréable tout comme perturbante à la fois.

« J'ai réussi, déclara-t-il ensuite en se reculant, avec un sourire victorieux.

-...réussi quoi ?

-Te faire penser à autre chose qu'à cet épisode nullissime ! »

_ Je fronçais les sourcils.

« C'était tout ce que tu voulais faire ? Détourner mon attention de la télé ?

-Bien sûr...tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

-J'en sais rien, peut-être que je m'attendais à ce que tu m'embrasses parce que tu en avais simplement l'envie, répondis-je amèrement.

-Non, faut pas te méprendre ! »

_ Si il avait bien une chose que je détestais plus que tout chez lui, c'était son manque de tact et sa capacité à réduire tous mes espoirs à zéro en une seconde. Mais ce qui m'énervait le plus en ce moment, c'était que je ne comprenais en rien ses gestes, et ses explications.

« ...je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, lâchai-je en me redressant de sur mon lit, le regardant.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'était juste pour le fun. Faut savoir rire un peu !

-Et la dernière fois, c'était « pour le fun » aussi ? », demandai-je, agacé.

_ Un silence prit place dans la pièce. Le métis soutenait mon regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais ma mère fit irruption dans la chambre. Je me tournais vers elle.

« Je suis juste venu dire bonjour à Zayn, comme je viens d'arriver..., sourit-elle en faisant la bise à l'invité. Tu vas bien ?

-On ne peut mieux, merci, sourit à son tour le pakistanais qui s'était levé.

-Je vous laisse tranquille, Dieu sait qu'il ne faut pas déranger Niall lorsqu'il regarde cette chose, rit-elle en parlant de la série qui passait. A plus tard ! »

_ Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée. Je reposais mes yeux sur son visage, visage sur lequel toute trace d'un quelconque sourire s'était effacée.

« Ecoute Niall, oublie tout ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais c'était pas sérieux, c'était vraiment juste comme ça..., soupira-t-il. Et c'était sûrement pas une bonne chose. »

_ « Connard », « Enfoiré », « Fils de pute ». C'est tout ce que je pensais maintenant. Moi qui croyais que j'allais profiter de sa présence chez moi, j'allais en fait devoir le supporter et ça n'allait sans doute pas être facile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Trois semaines. Trois semaines que tout allait mal, que l'ambiance était au plus bas, pour tout le monde. C'était la première fois que le groupe connaissait une passe comme celle-ci. Moi, j'avais la sensation que rien ne s'arrangerait, et que ça ne ferait qu'empirer, chaque jour qui passait — ce ressenti avait un côté effrayant.

_ Assis à une table d'un café, je fixais mon gobelet empli de ce liquide chaud, pensif. Ma tête était appuyée contre mon poing, et je n'avais pas bouger depuis maintenant bien plus d'un quart d'heure. En face de moi se trouvait Julie. Elle était toujours aussi rayonnante, aussi gentille, aussi parfaite avec moi. Mais, une fois encore, je ne lui prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention. Je n'y arrivais pas.

« Harry...tu ne m'écoutes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

_ Etrangement, c'était toujours ce genre de remarque que je retenais le mieux lorsque j'étais plongé dans mes songes.

« Si, bien sûr que si, mentis-je.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais je suis quand même ta copine, tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi...tu peux tout me dire, me rassura-t-elle de sa voix douce.

-Je pensais juste un peu au groupe et les trucs qui se passaient...

-Il y a des problèmes ? »

_ Elle semblait inquiète, et cette réaction me fit sourire tristement. Je me sentais vraiment le pire des imbéciles de me jouer d'elle de cette manière. Cette fille méritait beaucoup mieux que moi, et pourtant je n'avais rien fait pour arrêter notre relation, m'accrochant pertinemment à l'illusion qu'elle m'aiderait peut-être à oublier Louis.

« Disons que la joie n'est pas au rendez-vous du tout en ce moment, soupirai-je.

-Tu as une idée du pourquoi... ? »

_ Bien sûr que j'avais une idée. C'était même sûr et certain. Ma faute, c'était entièrement ma faute si plus rien n'allait entre les garçons et moi. Comme toujours, je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences de mes actes.

« Une grosse dispute dans laquelle je suis impliqué principalement. Personne n'a plus confiance en personne, on ne se parle quasiment plus...il n'y a que pour Liam et Zayn que ça va à peu près bien, en fait. Ce sont les seuls qui ont gardés leur relation à peu près au même niveau... »

_ Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'était passé et ce résumé n'était pas totalement juste. Mais suffisant pour comprendre que rien n'allait plus.

« Vous vous êtes tous disputés ? Ou alors...c'est une dispute que tu as eu avec une seule et même personne ?

-Juste avec une seule et même personne.

-Et tu penses réellement que c'est ça qui a fait que tout va... « mal », entre toi et les garçons ?

-Ca semble si irréaliste que ça ? », soufflai-je.

_ Elle esquissa un léger sourire et posa sa cuillère — qui lui servait à déguster le petit dessert qu'elle s'était prit — dans son assiette.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable de toutes ces tentions. Peut-être que cette dispute est la cause de celles qu'il y a entre la personne en question et toi, mais pour ce qui est des autres, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Comment tu peux en être sûre... ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre étant donné que je ne suis pas au courant de tout puisque apparemment tu ne veux pas tout me dire, mais comme tu me le racontes là, ça n'est juste pas possible que ce soit de ta faute et uniquement ta faute. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Il faut bien qu'il y ait des accrochages entre vous à un moment ou un autre, tout ne pas toujours aller bien !

-Tu dois avoir raison...merci. », fis-je simplement.

_ La table n'étant pas très large, je pouvais me pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser chastement. Jouant à perfection mon rôle de petit ami. Après tout, je pouvais bien faire ça pour la remercier.

_ On se retrouvait en dehors du café pas très longtemps après, n'ayant plus rien à y faire et elle attrapa ma main en se mettant à marcher à mes côtés. Les pavés du trottoir sur lequel nous marchions étaient mouillés par la fine pluie qui tombait depuis tôt ce matin. L'été était terminé depuis bien longtemps maintenant, la tournée était elle aussi achevée. Nous étions en mi-automne, le froid commençait à revenir et j'étais forcé d'enrouler mon cou d'une grosse écharpe, et de recouvrir ma tête d'un bonnet pour ne pas trop frissonner par la basse température. Les feuilles s'étaient toutes défaites des arbres et ça donnait de jolis couleurs à cet endroit de Londres — les tons oranges étant mes couleurs préférées. Les cheveux de la jeune fille avançant près de moi, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, s'accordaient d'ailleurs très bien avec cette saison.

_ C'était incroyable l'allure à laquelle le temps passait. Je pouvais encore me rappeler parfaitement du premier concert de la tournée que les garçons et moi avions donnés, je voyais encore Eleanor et Louis s'embrasser, je la voyais encore me sourire malgré toutes les horreurs que j'avais pu lui sortir. Une vague de regrets s'empara de moi un court moment. Comment avais-je réussi à en arriver à un point pareil ? C'était des choses auxquelles j'aurai du penser bien avant aujourd'hui. Mais évidemment, il fallait toujours qu'on me mette une claque d'une quelconque manière avant que je ne m'en rende compte.

_ Je m'arrêtais devant un grand immeuble, et Julie se tourna face à moi en prenant ma deuxième main dans la même sienne.

« Ne te tourmente pas trop, d'accord ? Tout s'arrangera vite tu verras. », m'assura-t-elle.

_ Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Elle se rapprocha de moi et se hissait sur la pointe de ses petits pieds, me volant un rapide baiser. Avant qu'elle ne se recule, je lâchais ses mains froides pour l'encercler de mes bras et la serrer contre moi.

_ J'aimerai vraiment qu'elle comprenne. Que je ne sois pas obligé de lui avouer que, depuis le début, elle ne me sert qu'à oublier une personne qui m'a trop fait souvent souffrir et à qui je ne veux plus jamais penser. Qu'elle n'est là que pour m'aider à refouler mes sentiments. Malheureusement rien ne pouvait marcher comme ça il fallait avoir du courage. Il fallait oser, si je voulais que la situation change, s'améliore. Mais du courage, c'était bien tout ce qu'il me manquait.

« On se voit ce soir ? Je viens au concert..., murmura-t-elle en s'agrippant à ma veste.

-Oui.

-Alors à ce soir. Je t'aime... », sourit-elle en partant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, rejoignant son appartement.

_ S'il y avait bien une chose dont je me pouvais me féliciter, c'était que je n'avais jamais menti ouvertement, devant elle sur mes sentiments. Elle m'avait déjà souvent dit qu'elle m'aimait mais ces mots là ne sont jamais sortis de ma bouche à son attention. Et ne sortiront sûrement jamais. Dans ma lâcheté sans fin, j'avais encore un peu de raison et de mérite.

_ Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, soupirant. Je m'allongeais de toute ma longueur, fixant le plafond. Pas moins d'une seconde après, je me reperdis dans mes pensées.

_ Autrefois, j'adorais cet endroit. C'était un peu là où Louis et moi réussissions à être tranquille, rien que tous les deux. L'endroit où je pouvais profiter de mon meilleur ami, de toute l'attention qu'il me portait. Tout ce qui, depuis ma bêtise, avait disparu : notre complicité. Celle qui avait fait que j'étais toujours emprisonner dans une bulle de bonheur et de bien être lorsqu'il m'étreignait, lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre ma joue, lorsque ses mains caressaient doucement mes cheveux bouclés. Plus rien de cela n'était présent et s'en était navrant.

_ Le cliquetis de la porte me fit sursauter. Mon envie de voir Louis maintenant étant restreinte, je fermai les yeux et fis semblant d'être plongé dans un paisible sommeil. J'entendis la porte se fermer et des pas ses rapprocher. Il tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible.

_ Il me semblait qu'il se penchait au-dessus de moi. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue, et dans un geste infiniment tendre, il embrassa mon front.

« Pardonne-moi Harry... », dit-il dans un chuchotement presque inaudible, avant que je ne l'entende repartir dans une autre pièce de l'appartement.

_ J'avais beau me faire force pour ne pas céder, une larme s'échappa et mouilla le bord de mon nez, me replongeant dans l'infinie tristesse qui s'était emparé de moi ce jour là.

_Flash back._

« Laisse tomber...

-Hors de question, dis-moi. »

_ Il me regardait, et paraissait plus sérieux que jamais. Etait-ce le bon moment pour tout lui avouer ? Tout à l'heure, j'avais failli me laisser emporter par l'envie de lui révéler, mais je devais prendre la peine de réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas que tout soit gâché à cause de moi. Mais je pensais que je n'avais plus rien à perdre, et tout à gagner.

« Je t'aime. »

_ La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Je tremblais. Mais je ne voulais pas me taire, moi qui avait trop souvent voulu le crier au monde entier.

« Je t'aime vraiment. Peut-être pas comme je le devrais, mais je t'aime Louis, c'est tout. Ce...c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te partager, parce que j'estime que tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je sais que-...

-Te...tais-toi, me coupa-t-il et j'obéis. Juste...tais-toi s'il te plaît. »

_ Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Puis dix secondes sans que rien ne se passe. Dix interminables petites secondes avant qu'il ne continue :

« Je veux rien savoir en fait. Ne m'en parle plus...je m'en contrefou. J-Je...moi je t'aime pas. Je t'ai jamais aimé et je t'aimerai jamais comme toi tu le fais, alors... »

_ Et il partit s'enfermer dans une pièce, claquant la porte. Me laissant là, anéanti par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

_Fin du flash back._

_ Je n'avais pas espéré un retour de sentiments, ou alors, inconsciemment seulement. Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse me dire que la réciprocité n'existait pas entre lui et moi de cette manière. C'était sans doutes ce qui m'avait le plus fait mal la façon dont il avait employé ses mots.

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Je reposais mon crayon au milieu du carnet qui se trouvait posé sur mon bureau. Je laissais mes yeux parcourir les pages blanches recouvertes de mon écriture, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux avant de prendre mon visage entre celles-ci. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus sur ma chaise, regardant par la fenêtre en appuyant ma tête contre la paume de ma main gauche.

_ _« […] J'aurai voulu que tout soit plus simple tu sais. Mais ça n'est pas le cas. »_

**Par Niall Horan.**

« Niall ! Tu sors avec Zayn et moi, ou tu préfères rester enfermé ici à rien faire ? M'interpella une voix lointaine.

-Je préfère rester. », répondis-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

_ Comme je n'entendis plus rien, j'étais persuadé qu'il était sortit. Je continuais donc l'activité que j'avais entamée : composer une chanson à la guitare. Mais je fus vite dérangé à nouveau car on toqua à ma porte avant d'entrer.

« Liam, oui, je préfère rester, insistai-je en pensant qu'il souhaitait juste une confirmation de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-J'ai bien compris, merci.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demandai-je avec un certain agacement.

_ Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Comment tu vas Niall ? », lâcha-t-il soudainement.

_ Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il me posait cette question maintenant.

« Je vais très bien.

-Tu es sûr ? »

_ Je fis un geste positif de la tête.

« Parce que ça n'en a pas l'air. Tu es toujours là, enfermé. Ca va faire un moment que tu ne sors plus si ce n'est pour manger un peu. Tu n'adresses plus un mot à personne, même à moi...je sais bien que, quelques fois, tu en veux aux garçons et à moi à cause des insultes que tu reçois et que nous nous n'avons pas mais généralement tu continue toujours de me parler...juste un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je suis inquiet. Tu n'es plus du tout pareil, rien que dans ta façon de me répondre.

-...faut pas t'inquiéter. Il n'y a rien.

-Tu as le droit de ne pas me dire ce qui s'est passé mais ne me mens pas.

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ?

-Je ne m'acharne pas, je-...

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je préfère rester seul. Ca ne sont certainement pas des choses que tu pourrais comprendre et auxquelles tu t'intéresses. », grognai-je en regardant les cordes de mon instrument.

_ Il n'insista pas plus et se leva en soufflant. Après avoir ébouriffer mes cheveux, il sortit et disparu définitivement de l'appartement, me laissant plus seul que jamais.

_ Cette semaine avec lui avait, sans aucun doute, été la pire de ma vie. J'étais plongé dans l'amertume, l'incompréhension. Les questions n'avaient cessées de tournoyer dans mes pensées je ne comprenais rien et d'ailleurs, rien n'était plus clair dans ma tête aujourd'hui. Il m'avait été insupportable de le voir sourire comme un idiot alors que moi, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal.

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je retirai mon oreillette, la gardant en main. Je serrais la main aux musiciens qui nous avait assisté pour ce concert, souriant au possible. Les quatre autres garçons m'imitèrent, puis je vis Niall s'en aller discuter avec notre batteur qui était actuellement son meilleur ami.

_ Et c'était là qu'on pouvait constater qu'une réelle distance s'était créée entre chacun d'entre nous. Zayn partit fumer sa cigarette discrètement, Louis allait parler avec notre coiffeuse, qui était venue avec sa fille, Liam allait serrer dans ses bras Danielle qui était venue pour ce concert qui avait comme but de clôturer notre tournée, et moi, j'allais à la rencontre de Julie qui avait elle aussi attendu dans les coulisses. Tandis que habituellement, c'était une étreinte générale que nous nous offrions après cela, et nous riions des petites bourdes commises sur scène.

_ Mais en réalité, nous avions perdu toute cette magie. Celle qui nous avait liée depuis le tout début, tous ensemble. Le pire était que j'avais l'impression d'être le seul que ça concernait, le seul que ça intéressait et le seul qui l'avait remarqué, tout bonnement.

_ Et cette pensée me décrocha une grimace. Chose qui n'échappait pas à la vigilance de la belle rousse.

« Ca ne va pas ?

-Ecoute...fou moi la paix. Laisse-moi seul, j'en ai besoin. Okay ? T'es sympa mais t'es un peu collante à la fin. »

_ Sur ces mots que je lui avais craché à la figure, je m'en allais m'enfermer dans ma loge. Tournant la clef à double. Cette vie tournait au cauchemar s'en était à peine croyable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je me détestais. Aurais-je mieux fait de me taire ?

« Tu...enfin...ah... », bafouilla la rousse, les larmes la submergeant.

_ C'était déchirant. Mais ça ne le sera jamais plus que de devoir lui mentir continuellement.

« J'aimerai que tu comprennes mais...je ne pense pas que ça sera le cas. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait de faux espoirs mais toi et moi, ce n'est pas possible...on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Tu mérites mieux...que moi, expliquai-je sans vraiment de sentiments dans la voix.

-N-Non je...je comprends très bien...p-pardon... », balbutia-t-elle en essuyant ses joues.

_ Je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis. Ce que je comprenais moins bien, c'était qu'elle s'excusait alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien fait. Cette fille était une perle, et je m'en voudrais toujours de l'avoir abîmée. Je m'approchai un peu et déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Je ne te déteste pas tu sais...juste, mes sentiments ne dépassent pas l'amitié pour toi.

-C'est pas grave je...je crois que j'ai un peu trop rêvé en pensant que...je pourrais sortir avec toi... »

_ Une énième fois, elle s'excusait, avant de partir d'un pas pressé. Je soupirais bruyamment. Ma manière de le lui avouer avait été ridicule, et je me sentais honteux de ne pas la rattraper pour tout lui expliquer. Lui dire que depuis le début, depuis x-factor, c'était Louis, et personne d'autre. Mais comment pourrais-je trouver le courage nécessaire pour lui avouer tout ça et remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

_ Je passais une main sur mon visage. Pourquoi tout était tellement compliqué ? Ca faisait trop longtemps que je me sentais mal, et je n'arrivais même pas à trouver un semblant de réconfort en me disant que cette connerie était terminée que je n'aurai plus à mentir à personne.

_ La seule personne qui pouvait me guérir n'était pas là.

_ Une légère fumée s'échappait de ma tasse de chocolat chaud que je tenais entre mes mains. Bien assis au fond d'un fauteuil, j'observais avec une attention sans pareille les braises qui crépitaient dans la cheminée se trouvant juste à côté de moi, m'apportant un peu plus de chaleur. Nous n'étions qu'en novembre et nous étions déjà forcés de chauffer les maisons si nous ne voulions pas congelés. Mais ça n'était pas une chose qui me dérangeait spécialement. J'avais toujours préféré le froid à la chaleur. L'été n'était absolument pas une saison que j'appréciais.

_ Je portai la tasse à ma bouche, avalant de cette liqueur qui vint me brûler doucement la gorge. Mes yeux observaient à présent tout ce qui se trouvait face à moi. Sur un mur était accroché de nombreuses photos de Liam et Danielle. Ces deux-là formaient réellement le couple parfait et je les enviais. Je rêvais d'un jour trouver une personne qui me rendrait aussi heureux.

_ La jeune femme s'installait sur un fauteuil en face de moi après avoir rajouter du bois dans le feu, et elle posa son thé sur la table basse.

« Ca va faire un moment qu'on n'a pas parlé tous les deux... », fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

_ Je lui rendis son sourire. Danielle et moi étions incroyablement proche. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre elle et moi, et ça ne faisait plus aucun doute que je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Elle savait tout. Parce que je lui avais toujours tout dit. Et avec cette tournée, et tous les événements qui avaient eu lieu en un si petit laps de temps, je n'avais plus trouvé le temps de lui confier quoique ce soit de concret. Aujourd'hui, Liam n'était pas là pour la matinée, c'était donc pour cela qu'elle m'avait proposer de passer.

« Je sais même pas par quoi commencer, Dani... », soupirai-je.

_ Elle était très attentive, attendant que je me lance dans mon récit.

« Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, répétai-je. Peut-être par ma déclaration à Louis qui a été un véritable désastre ? Pourquoi pas. Tout est dit, ça a été un désastre. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais sincèrement, qu'il m'a repoussé. Qu'est-ce qui me blesse le plus dans cette histoire ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, ou bien les mots qu'il a utilisé pour me le faire comprendre. Julie et moi, on a rompu. On a rompu ce matin parce que je n'en pouvais plus de lui mentir continuellement et de l'embrasser alors qu'elle me dégoûte, on a rompu parce que je n'arriverai jamais à l'oublier lui, on a rompu parce qu'il le fallait. Et puis j'ai peur Dani, j'ai peur parce que plus rien ne va entre les garçons et moi. Le groupe est entrain de mourir ! Je vais tout perdre, tout, et je suis effrayé parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans Louis ? Je le déteste, bon Dieu, mais j'ai tellement besoin de lui ! C'est insupportable, je n'en peux plus...c'est insupportable... »

_ Les larmes dévalaient sans plus s'arrêter la pente de mes joues. Elle se leva et m'enlaçait, me berçant un peu.

« Ca va s'arranger Harry. »

_ Alors je priais. Je priais pour qu'elle ait raison et que tout s'arrange. Je ne savais pas comment tout pourrait changer, et que tout redevienne comme avant, mais j'en avais terriblement besoin.

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

« Ca, c'est pas mal non ? », demanda-t-il en pointant un collier du doigt.

_ Je haussai les épaules. En réalité, je m'en fichais totalement du cadeau qu'il pourrait bien offrir à Danielle. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une seule et même personne, comme depuis toujours. Je n'avais pas envie de m'encombrer l'esprit de chose futile tel que le cadeau de noël de Danielle par Liam. Mon regard se perdit dans la foule, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Ils avaient tous l'air incroyablement heureux. Une bande d'amis qui riait ensemble, deux personnes se tenant la main en s'arrêtant tous les trois mètres pour s'embrasser amoureusement. Oui, ils avaient tous l'air heureux et ils me faisaient me sentir encore plus seul dans ma détresse.

_ Je reposai mes yeux sur Liam qui lui, me fixait avec une certaine insistance.

« Quoi ? », dis-je en l'interrogeant du regard.

_ Un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Ca n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça, répondit-il en attrapant le beau paquet que lui tendait la vendeuse.

-Parler de quoi ? »

_ Et il ne dit plus rien, remerciant simplement la dame qui le gratifia d'un sourire, balançant une phrase commerciale du genre « revenez bientôt ! », avant de pousser la porte pour sortir de la bijouterie. Je le suivais d'un pas lent, plongeant mes mains froides dans mes poches.

_ Le trajet du retour se passa dans un étrange silence. Il n'y avait absolument aucune tentions entre lui et moi et pourtant je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise de marcher à ses côtés. Je notais qu'il n'empruntait pas le même chemin que pour rentrer mais ne relevait pas. Lorsque je le vis ralentir, pour ensuite s'installer sur un banc, je haussai un sourcil en restant planté là, devant lui.

« Je veux qu'on parle sérieusement. », s'expliqua le brun.

_ Je soufflai. J'aurai dû me douter que son air bien trop sérieux de présageait rien de bon pour moi.

« Parler de quoi, enfin ? Fis-je, agacé.

-Tu le sais très bien Louis, alors assieds-toi qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

-Je n'en sais rien !

-Louis ! S'énerva-t-il. J'en ai plus que marre de ces histoires alors réglons-les, putain !

-Mais ça ne te concerne pas !

-Si ! Si ça me concerne, parce que je suis là à vous regarder... « mourir » chacun de votre côté sans rien pouvoir faire alors que tout ce que je veux c'est vous aider ! Bordel tu te rends compte qu'avec ces conneries, le groupe va partir en fumée ?! C'est tout le monde que vous embarquez dans votre merde alors la moindre des choses c'est d'être honnête et de rien cacher pour qu'on essaie de régler ce problème, une bonne fois pour toute ! »

_ Je m'assis sur le banc, sourcils froncés. Je fixai le sol avec frustration. J'avais tellement de chose à dire, mais l'endroit était public, même s'il ne s'y trouvait que nous deux et cinq ou six vieilles personnes en ce moment même. J'en avais marre de devoir constamment peser mes mots, les préparer lettre après lettre pour l'image que je devais donner.

« T'insinue que tout est ma faute ?..., lâchai-je.

-Excuse-moi d'être si dur Louis mais je suis certain que si Harry déconne en ce moment, c'est pas à cause de la vierge ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

_ Sa voix s'était adoucie.

« Tu as raison, c'est de ma faute...en fait...je crois que tu ne comprendras rien. Mais si tu tiens tant à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé... »

_ J'inspirai.

« Harry m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait et...je l'ai...je l'ai envoyé chier. », avouai-je.

_ Durant plus d'une minute, il ne se passa rien. Personne ne parlait. Je le regardais pour être sûr qu'il était toujours là et la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Finalement, il lâcha un rire nerveux :

« Effectivement c'est...à n'y rien comprendre. »

_ Je me repris à trouver de l'intérêt plus qu'énorme à mes chaussures.

« Explique-moi...tu es pourtant amoureux de lui toi aussi, non ? Osa-t-il avec hésitation.

-Evidemment que je l'aime. Et je m'en vieux Liam, je te jure que je m'en veux. Mais je...sur le coup, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tout s'est bousculé et j'étais totalement largué. Je le suis toujours...comprends-moi, aussi ! M'énervai-je soudainement. C'est un garçon, c'était mon meilleur ami jusque là et je peux pas assumer le fait d'être gay c'est juste pas possible ! C'est impensable ! J'ai peur de ce que vont penser les gens, de ce que pensera ma mère, mes sœurs... ! Je peux pas sortir avec Harry c'est au-dessus de mes forces. J'y arriverai pas. Il aura meilleur temps de...d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis pas la bonne personne pour lui et je ne le serai jamais ! Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, mais...je veux pas souffrir moi non plus. Même si c'est égoïste, je n'ai pas envie de...d'entendre un tas de gens me traité de tafiole ou de pédé... ! Je ne veux pas. »

_ Je cachais mon visage entre mes mains.

« Louis...tu sais vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous montrer devant les gens tant que tu ne le voudras pas, commença Liam. Il te comprendra j'en suis certain. Et puis, ta mère, ta famille...ils te comprendront aussi. Ils ne te rejetteront pas pour ça et ils t'apporteront tout le soutien nécessaire j'en suis sûr. Et nous aussi d'ailleurs, les garçons tous comme moi...et puis surtout Harry. Tu seras tellement heureux d'être avec lui que...en réalité tu n'y penseras même plus. Je comprends que tu ai peur mais ne te prive pas de cet amour parce que tu ne veux pas être jugé. Profites-en, au contraire. Et tu verras tout ira pour le mieux. »

_ Ces paroles sonnaient comme une promesse. Je tournai la tête vers lui et un faible sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres après quelques instants que je passais à le regarder. Cette promesse, j'avais envie d'y croire, réellement.

_ La porte claqua et je levai vivement la tête de sur mon téléphone portable.

« Harry ?

-Non Zayn, désolé Louis. », riait le pakistanais en retirant sa veste.

_ Je soupirai bruyamment en me replongeant dans mes messages.

« Eh bien ça fait plaisir hein, râla Zayn en venant près de Liam et moi.

-C'est pas contre toi c'est juste le grand jour, sourit le brun.

-Le grand jour ? Fit le métis en arquant un sourcil.

-Tu comprendras plus tard.

-Mh...et sinon il est où Niall ?

-Dans sa chambre...comme depuis un moment d'ailleurs. », souffla Liam et Zayn s'éclipsa.

_ Et puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Je me levai d'un bond en rangeant mon portable dans ma poche arrière, puis mon cœur s'emballait à la vue du bouclé qui était — enfin ! — de retour. Gonflé de courage, j'ouvris la bouche :

« Harry... »

_ Il semblait surpris et je le comprenais. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je ne lui avais plus parlé, et j'étais persuadé que pour lui, c'était pareil. Liam leva ses fesses du fauteuil en informant qu'il allait rejoindre sa dulcinée. Je le remerciai de me laisser tranquille avec le plus jeune. Avec appréhension, je m'approchai de lui.

« Tu vas bien... ? »

_ Il lâchait un rictus...amer.

« Si je vais bien ? Tu te moques de moi, là ?! »

_ Son ton me fit de suite perdre le léger sourire qui illuminait mon visage. Sans me laisser répondre quoique ce soit, il cria presque :

« J'ai passé mes soirées à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que je vais mal, je suis à bout ! Tu ne m'as pas reparlé depuis la nuit des temps, tu me brises le cœur quand je te dis que je suis fou amoureux de toi, pauvre connard, et tu me demandes si je vais bien ?! J'espère que tu l'as trouvée ta réponse parce que je risque pas de te dire quoique ce soit d'autre alors que ça paraît évident ! »

_ Il tourna vivement le dos et j'attrapai sa main.

« Attends, tu...tu as raison je suis désolé, vraiment, c'était con comme question !

-Ah ouais, ça pour être con ça l'était y'a pas de doute ! », hoqueta-t-il en se tournant.

_ Mon cœur se serrait lorsque je vis son visage inondé de larmes.

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ C'était sorti tout seul. En réalité je ne voulais pas m'énerver à ce point mais c'était sorti tout seul. Je me sentais trembler. La haine, la colère, la frustration, la tristesse, mais aussi la joie. Le bonheur qu'il s'excuse, qu'il pense un peu à moi, là, maintenant. Et je pleurais parce que je n'arrivais pas à conserver tout ça.

« Je m'en veux Harry, je suis...désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça comme ça...

-Je me disais bien que j'étais con de penser un instant qu'on pourrait être ensemble. Mais oublie tout ça Louis, je veux juste que tout soit comme avant. C'est à moi de m'excuser parce que j'ai brisé ton couple, et-...

-Harry, soupira-t-il en me coupant. Chut. »

_ Comme il me le demandait, je me tus. Il posa ses mains sur chacune de mes joues, collant son front contre le mien. Et c'est en plein milieu du salon, immobile, que le temps passait sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Les yeux fermés, j'appréciais la douceur de son pouce qui caressait avec tendresse et, il me semblait, un peu de maladresse ma joue droite encore humide. Et sa douce voix me fit rouvrir les paupières.

« Ecoute Hazza... »

_ Je réprimais un sourire à l'entente de ce surnom.

« Essayons. »

_ Je me reculai un peu et le regardais, ne comprenant absolument rien. N'osant même plus espérer.

« D'être ensemble. Essayons, s'expliqua-t-il et je crus mourir. Parce que...parce que je t'aime, et que j'en ai envie. Oublie...tout ce qu'il s'est passé de mal entre nous deux, d'accord ? Un jour je t'expliquerai mais...en attendant...ne pensons plus à rien si ce n'est nous deux. »

_ Puis tout se passa très vite. Je ne pus même pas dire un mot, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Un contact...doux et presque insuffisant — insuffisant tout court — qui me faisait totalement perdre le pied. Un rêve ça ne pouvait être que ça. Le plus beau des rêves.

_ Sans plus attendre, et car nous semblions en mourir d'envie tous les deux, nous nous échangeâmes un baiser. Doux, et extrêmement maladroit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne, je voulais que ça dure plus que dix malheureuses secondes. Mais il mit fin à ce partage en passant ses bras autour de moi avant de me serrer contre lui. Je m'accrochai à son pull de peur de perdre l'équilibre, parce que je n'étais presque plus conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple baiser me mettrait dans cet état là ? Je n'y aurai même pas songé moi-même. Je frissonnais en sentant son souffle chaud contre mon cou.

_ Je fermai les yeux, une fois encore pour apprécier le moment. Le trop plein de bonheur qui m'envahissait. Et comme une évidence, je murmurai :

« Louis... ?

-Mh ?

-Je t'aime. »

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ _« Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux. J'ai retrouvé ma joie de vivre, et...comme d'habitude, tu y es pour quelque chose. [...] »_

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je riais aux éclats après une blague que venait de faire un mec à la télé. Elle n'avait strictement rien de drôle et habituellement je me serai contenté de sourire. Mais j'allais tellement bien que je me sentais obligé de le montrer à tout le monde de partager toute la joie qui m'envahissait. Parce qu'après ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, je ne pouvais qu'être le plus heureux du monde.

_ Alors que je venais de me lever dans le but d'aller dans la cuisine, je sentis une main agripper mon avant-bras et me tirer en arrière. J'atterris sur une paire de genoux et un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je sentis que la personne sur laquelle j'étais assise déposait une multitude de baisers au creux de mon cou.

« Ne pars pas..., m'implora Louis tout bas — car c'était bien lui qui m'avait retenu.

-Mais j'ai faim Lou...

-Tu mangeras plus tard, pour le moment tu es avec moi. »

_ Je souris davantage. Je m'installai plus confortablement et de manière à pouvoir appuyer mon front contre sa tempe.

_ Je me repris à me perdre dans mes pensées. Le bon choix avait-il été celui que j'avais fait ? Le pardonner avait-il été raisonnable ? Je me sentais soudainement mal à l'aise. Et Julie ? Comment allait-elle là, maintenant ? La manière dont je l'avais utilisée me répugnait mais je m'étais sentis tellement obligé de le faire sur le coup. Je n'avais pas réfléchi un centième de seconde — depuis le début de tout, je ne réfléchissais jamais — et maintenant tout me semblait si absurde. Si immature.

_ Je soupirais en fermant les yeux, sourcils froncés.

« Ca ne va pas mon cœur ? », murmura la douce voix du mécheux au creux de mon oreille.

_ Je me sentis frémir à l'entente de ce surnom. J'en avais tellement rêvé.

« Pas vraiment...

-Dis-moi tout.

-Ne m'en veux pas, hein... ? Mais je...je me sens mal vis-à-vis de Julie. La manière dont j'ai rompus avec elle et tout...j'ai pas fait dans la dentelle..., avouai-je.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, Harry ? Tu es bête, rit-il. Passe la voir pour lui parler..., ajouta-t-il dans un murmure avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Oui, je vais faire ça !

-Mais plus tard... », précisa Louis.

_ J'allais lui demander « pourquoi pas tout de suite ? », mais il encadra mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassait, tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine dans une sensation des plus agréables, aussi étrange soit-elle. Je chassai toutes les questions qui tournoyaient dans ma tête car j'étais maintenant sûr de moi : mon choix avait été le bon et je ne devais surtout pas avoir de remords. J'étais là, dans les bras de Louis alors que j'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps.

_ Nous l'avions retrouvé. Notre complicité d'avant. Et ce n'était non plus Louis et moi, mais _nous._


	13. Chapter 13

Se souvenir de nous – Chapitre treizième.

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais été si heureux. La dernière fois qu'un sentiment de bien-être avait envahit mon corps. Heureux, au point d'en sourire seul, en marchant dans la rue, lorsque toutes mes pensées étaient comme toujours tournées autour d'une seule et même personne. Aujourd'hui, j'étais heureux, plus heureux que jamais je crois même. Comment ne pas l'être ? Moi, Harry Styles, je sortais avec Louis Tomlinson l'homme de mes rêves. Et plus rien ne me préoccupait si ce n'était l'heure où je rentrerai et où je pourrais enfin me blottir dans ses bras à nouveau.

_ Oui, je l'avoue, cette bonne nouvelle avait une sale tendance à me rendre niais. Et à y réfléchir, un petit rire traversa la barrière de mes lèvres. Je me retenais de rire davantage, car les gens qui passaient près de moi auraient pu me prendre pour un fou — c'était sûrement déjà le cas d'ailleurs. Je cachai un peu mieux mes mains dans les poches de mon jean, avançant d'un pas décidé. J'avais une chose importante à réglée et je voulais tout faire pour que ça puisse s'arranger. Alors, après avoir traversé une rue recouverte de pavés, je m'arrêtais devant un grand immeuble et levai les yeux vers l'étage qui m'intéressait. La fenêtre était cachée par de fins rideaux blancs et il me semblait entendre un bruit bien particulier. J'appuyai sur la sonnette, et poussai la porte lorsqu'on me la déverrouillait. Je montais les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage et je souris en voyant que la porte était déjà ouverte, et qu'elle m'attendait au seuil de celle-ci. Julie.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle... », dis-je en me plantant devant elle.

_ La belle rousse me scrutait de ses yeux verts. Réellement, elle était magnifique. Sans rien dire elle se poussa et me laissait entrer. Je saluai son père — car elle vivait toujours avec son père — et elle m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette pièce lui ressemblait bien pour le peu que je la connaissais tout du moins. Je la regardais fermer la porte et s'asseoir sur son lit, fixant honteusement ses pieds.

« Tu sais...je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi, commençai-je.

-C'est pas grave..., souffla-t-elle simplement. Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça ? Il ne fallait pas te déranger pour moi Harry, je pense t'avoir déjà assez embêté...

-Tu ne m'embêtes pas et tu ne l'as jamais fait, lui assurai-je.

-Pourtant si tu m'as quitté c'est-...

-Ca n'a rien à voir, la coupai-je en soupirant. Et justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là, je pense te devoir des explications. »

_ Elle ne dit rien mais leva enfin ses beaux yeux vers moi. Je n'avais pas encore retiré ma veste, et je le fis donc maintenant, la posant sur sa chaise de bureau. Je vins m'asseoir près d'elle et regardai, à mon tour, mes pieds.

« Tu sais c'est assez embarrassant comme situation...donc évite d'en parler autour de toi, ça doit rester entre nous.

-Heu...d'accord..., bafouilla la rousse un peu perdue.

-Je suis amoureux de Louis. »

_ Un long silence s'installa dans la chambre et je ne pourrais pas déterminer s'il était là par gêne, par surprise ou par dégoût. Il était là, faisant accéléré mon cœur, faisant monter l'angoisse. Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de ne rien dire, de simplement m'excuser ? Elle allait, sans doute, me jeter dehors après cet aveux. Mais ça pesait trop lourd sur mes épaules, et je n'avais pas pu lui cacher plus longtemps en lui laissant imaginer que je n'étais qu'un salaud qui profitait des jolies filles. Je me risquais à tourner la tête vers elle. Elle souriait, presque de toutes ses belles petites dents.

« C'est absolument trop adorable ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_ Pour ainsi dire, j'étais sur le cul.

« Oh heu...tu trouves ?

-Oui ! Je trouve vraiment ça mignon... ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, souriait-elle et de légères rougeurs apparurent sur mes joues. Et depuis combien de temps ? S'intéressa-t-elle.

-Un long moment, avouais-je mais je repris vite le fil de la conversation. Et c'est justement pour ça que je suis là, même si j'ai honte de le dire je voulais simplement l'oublier avec toi. Mais ça n'a pas marché...ne crois pas un truc du genre « mince je n'ai pas été à la hauteur » hein, non c'est juste cet idiot qui...enfin qui ne m'a pas aidé du tout. Et c'était bien trop au-delà de mes capacités.

-Je ne t'en veux pas...je peux très bien comprendre. »

_ Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. J'étais rassuré, et je me sentais réellement mieux.

« Alors vous êtes ensemble ? »

_ Une fois encore, je devins rouge. Je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de me dire « je sors avec Louis » en réalité. Et rien que d'y penser, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. C'était une sensation agréable. Un bonheur infini.

« Je suppose que cet énorme sourire veut dire oui ? Rit doucement Julie.

-Tu supposes bien ! »

**Par Niall Horan.**

_ Je ne bougeais plus. La joue collée contre mon oreiller et les yeux rivés sur le mur bleu ciel décoré de quelques lettres que certaines fans m'avaient offertes, je respirais lentement et régulièrement. Je ne comptais plus le temps que j'avais passé enfermé dans cette maison, dans cette chambre. Personne n'avait vraiment l'air de s'en soucier et au fond, où était le problème ? Je ne demandais que la tranquillité, chose qu'on m'avait refusé pendant un moment, alors maintenant que j'avais la possibilité d'être mis un peu à part de tout, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

_ Un long soupir s'échappa de ma bouche.

_ Je me demandais si c'était réellement une bonne idée de m'éloigner d'eux d'une telle manière, mais je ne pouvais décemment plus voir la tête de Zayn et même en peinture. Je ne voulais plus entendre le son de sa voix, de son rire, le noir de ses cheveux ou le brun de ses yeux. Et c'était bien ce que je me répétais depuis des semaines, mais malheureusement tout le monde sait bien que lorsqu'on est amoureux, une partie de nous souhaite toujours apercevoir l'être aimé. Même inconsciemment. Moi, j'en étais pleinement conscient et plus que jamais, j'avais besoin qu'il s'intéresse à moi, qu'il me parle mais par-dessus tout qu'il se rende compte de tout le mal qu'il avait put me faire et que mes infimes espoirs ne soient plus à sens unique.

_ Je sursautais en entendant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je tournais la tête et fronçai un peu les sourcils.

« Nialler ! Ca va ? Tu veux pas venir manger avec les mecs et moi ? Demanda Louis, plein d'entrain.

-Nan. »

_ Je le toisais d'un œil mauvais. Il puait le bonheur, si je puis dire, depuis pas longtemps et ça avait un sérieux côté agaçant. Je n'avais absolument pas besoin qu'on vienne me déranger avec une joie débordante, alors que moi, j'allais au plus mal.

_ Et le voilà qui me regardait avec incompréhension, sûrement surpris par le ton que j'avais employé. Je n'avais pas non plus l'envie d'engager une discussion sur les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à répondre de cette manière, je me fis donc force pour reprendre des mots avec plus de douceur :

« C'est gentil de proposer mais non, j'ai mangé y'a un quart d'heure et puis je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Allez-y et profitez.

-Bon...comme tu voudras. Alors à tout à l'heure, j'ai mon portable au cas où il y aurait un souci...et Liam aussi. Zayn et Harry aussi en fait, rit-il.

-Ouais ouais... »

_ Il me fit un rapide signe de main avant de refermer derrière lui, puis je l'entendis sortir complètement de l'appartement — car je partageais un appartement avec...Zayn, Liam habitait avec Danielle tandis que Louis vivait avec le plus jeune de nous cinq. Heureusement pour moi ils étaient juste en face et lorsque je n'avais pas envie de voir le métis, je pouvais me réfugier discrètement chez eux. Je plongeais ma tête dans le coussin en fermant les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Je n'avais rien de mieux pour m'occuper après tout.

_ Les secondes, et les minutes défilaient. Toutes aussi longues, les unes que les autres. Je finis par me lever mon esprit était bien trop chamboulé pour que je puisse réussir à m'endormir. Je sortis de ma chambre en passant une main sur mon visage avant de me diriger vers la cuisine — malgré le mal être qui s'était emparé de moi, mon appétit était toujours présent. Je laissais mes yeux se balader sur toute la nourriture qui se trouvait dans la pièce et me rabattis sur une mousse au chocolat. Cuillère en main, j'allais dans le salon pour m'installer sur le canapé. Chose que je n'eus pas eu la chance de pouvoir faire puisque se trouvait assis dessus mon colocataire. Je grognais et fis volte face, espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas remarqué.

« Niall ! », appela-t-il et il me semblait qu'il s'était levé d'un bond.

_ Je me tournais à nouveau pour enfin le voir — il était effectivement debout. Je le détaillais.

_ Je n'aurais pas pus expliquer les tensions qui s'étaient installées alors que nos regards se croisaient furtivement. Je restais immobile même si mon être tout entier voulait partir loin, le plus loin possible de lui.

« T'es pas parti mangé finalement ? Réussis-je enfin à dire.

-Non le Mcdo c'est pas trop mon truc, répondit le pakistanais dans un léger rire et je levais les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord. Bon ben moi je monte dans ma chambre hein, même si je doute beaucoup que la vie du pauvre Niall Horan n'intéresse pas le magnifique Zayn Malik, lâchai-je avec sarcasmes.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? Pesta-t-il.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ah oui, tu ne vois pas ?! »

_ La suite ne préservait rien de bon, je le savais. L'un de nous deux diraient quelque chose en trop.

« Tu ne pointe plus le bout de ton nez si ce n'est pour chercher de la nourriture, je ne t'entends plus chanter, jouer de la guitare, tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre à faire je ne sais trop quoi, tu remballes chaque personne qui essaie de te parler, tu...bon sang, t'aurais jamais fait ça avant !

-On t'a jamais dit que les actes et les paroles ne sont pas sans conséquences ?

-...où est le rapport ?

-Fallait réfléchir avant de dire ce que t'as dit chez moi, sur mon lit. Fallait peser tes mots parce que putain, il y a un moment mais surtout une manière pour dire les choses ! Alors maintenant tu assumes et tu prends le mal que je fais mais surtout que tu m'as fait sur toi, poursuivis-je en me remettant à marcher vers ma chambre.

-Hé attends j'ai pas finis de te parler, dit-il en attrapant mon bras mais je me dégageais.

-Moi j'ai plus rien à te dire et j'ai strictement plus envie que tu me parles non plus. »

_ Je sentis une nouvelle fois mon bras sous son emprise qui était bien plus ferme et moins douce que tantôt alors qu'il me retourna vers lui.

« Premièrement Niall tu vas vite baisser d'un ton et supprimer cette arrogance dans tes paroles sinon tu vas t'en bouffer une et tu ne vas rien comprendre !

-Tu vas me-...

-Deuxièmement au lieu de garder tout pour toi tu devrais parler avec quelqu'un, je t'ai déjà répété des milliers de fois que ce n'était pas bon de rester seul et de trop réfléchir. Même si ce n'est pas à moi il y a Liam, Louis ou Harry, ta famille ou qui sais-je encore !

-Les gens se fichent pertinemment que je puisse aller mal, je ne veux pas les étouffer non plus avec mes problèmes d'ado !

-Je sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait mais t'es carrément à côté de la plaque.

-C'est pourtant évident, on m'a brisé le cœur ! », crachai-je avec amertume.

_ Un ange passa. Deux. Puis trois. Et je pus retenir plus longtemps le flot de larmes qui menaçaient depuis le début. Je sentis que sa main lâchait doucement mon bras pour se poser sur mon épaule. Celle qui était libre vint essuyer — je pouvais la sentir trembler un peu — mes joues mouillées, et rougies. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Prit de court, c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il était en ce moment même.

« Pardon...je ne voulais pas Niall...je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il y ait méprise là dessus. Mais pour moi tu es juste...un ami, le plus proche de mes amis certes mais...il n'y aura jamais plus. Tu es adorable, et je m'en veux...si j'avais su plus tôt j'aurai agis différemment, le but n'était pas de te blesser..., expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. J'aimerai te donner ce que tu attends mais c'est impossible et tu le sais tout autant que moi. Mais je suis sûr que tu sais aussi que tu es une personne incroyable et que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérite vraiment. Seulement ce n'est pas moi...

-...

-Je suis navré, murmura-t-il ensuite en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Pas...pas autant que moi. », hoquetai-je en calant ma tête contre son torse, fermant les yeux.

**Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Mon poing soutenait ma joue, tandis que je mangeais lentement mes frites. Liam et Harry ne cessaient de parler depuis que nous avions mis le pied dehors, mais ça ne me posait pas de problèmes. En fait je n'y prêtais même pas vraiment d'attention. Mon regard allait et venait sur la partie haute du corps, visage y compris, de mon actuel petit ami. Je n'avais plus eu le loisir de profiter de la vue que m'offrait son son corps qui même recouvert par des habits restait d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Tout en lui m'obsédait, il fallait bien l'avouer. Et assis à cette table du fast-food, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres — sans doute parce que Liam devait parler de quelque chose qui lui plaisait — et je ne pus me retenir de sourire aussi. Il avait toujours beaucoup influencé sur mes humeurs, après tout, alors ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau que d'avoir l'envie de montrer mes dents au monde entier lorsqu'il était heureux.

_ Son pied toucha le mien dans un geste discret, et alors que j'avais posé ma main sur ma cuisse, je sentis la mienne l'effleurer, toujours caché par quelque chose. Un long frisson me parcourus des pieds, à la tête. Une légère frustration s'empara de moi alors que je souhaitais plus que des contacts si insuffisants. C'est pourquoi, restant dans une discrétion sans pareilles, je mêlais mes doigts aux siens l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'être contraint de la lâcher. Il posa ses yeux sur moi et je compris qu'il était déçu. Je soupirais et ma main revenait au-dessus de la table pour attraper mon sandwich. Certes, nous ne faisions rien de mal, mais j'avais trop peur d'être surpris et à un tel point que je reculais même mes pieds jusque sous ma chaise pour qu'il ne puisse plus les atteindre. C'était trop tôt, bien trop rapide pour tenter certaines choses malgré que je désirais l'avoir contre moi à tout moment. Je devais être raisonnable, sinon les choses tourneraient mal et je le savais.

_ J'ouvris grand les bras après m'être laissé tombé sur mon lit moelleux, et le bouclé vint se blottir contre moi. Je sentis sa tête se nicher au creux de mon cou et je frissonnais alors que son souffle s'écrasait contre ma peau. Mes mains glissaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, avant de passer sous le simple t-shirt noir qu'il avait sur lui. Son corps s'appuya contre le mien, tandis que mes lèvres embrassaient tendrement sa tempe. Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, comme pour profiter encore plus du plaisir que je pouvais trouver dans une simple étreinte.

« Ca s'est bien passé... ? Demandais-je tout bas, calmement.

-Oui, elle l'a bien prit apparemment et de ce que j'ai pu voir, elle est très...ouverte à ce sujet, répondit-il sans même que je n'ai besoin de préciser plus de quoi je parlais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? M'intéressais-je.

-Que c'était adorable, enfin...des trucs du genre. C'est plutôt cool, non ?

-Oui c'est vrai. », souris-je.

_ Harry se redressa et plongea son regard dans le mien. De longues secondes durant, nous restions comme tel, laissant nos yeux parler à notre place. De la journée entière, je n'avais pas encore eus le droit à un moment rien qu'avec lui, et nous n'avions donc pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter de nous non plus — ou en tout cas, des sujets qui s'en rapportaient. C'était donc avec évidence que je ne faisais attention qu'à lui, oubliant les bruits avoisinants.

« Tu penses pas qu'on pourrait le dire à...d'autres gens ? Notre famille, par exemple ou tout simplement Niall et Zayn, pour qu'on n'ait plus à se cacher sans arr-...

-C'est non Harry, le coupais-je immédiatement et il baissait les yeux. C'est encore trop tôt pour annoncer quoique ce soit...je n'étais déjà pas trop pour que tu le dises à Julie — puisque qui dit qu'elle le gardera vraiment pour elle ? — alors pour le moment c'est assez. On ne sait même pas si notre couple...durera. »

_ Je savais bien que mes paroles n'étaient pas forcément bien choisies mais après tout, tourner autour du pot ne servirait pas à grand chose. Je posais une main sur sa joue.

« Ne m'en veux pas Hazza...

-Je ne t'en veux pas je comprends. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop emballé. Mais voilà, moi j'ai tellement attendu le jour où je pourrais t'embrasser enfin que j'ai envie que le monde entier sache que tu es avec moi maintenant...non plus avec elle, soupira le plus jeune.

-Peut-être qu'un jour...ils le sauront. »

_ Ses joues furent creusées par des fossettes alors qu'il souriait. Je chuchotais un « aller, embrasse-moi maintenant... » et ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes dans une incomparable douceur. C'était sans doute un contact dont je ne réussirais jamais à me lasser et que je réclamerai tout le temps. Ses doigts passèrent entre mes cheveux.

_ Une addiction, Harry était une véritable addiction et quelque part, cela m'effrayait. J'avais peur de faire un pas de travers, de ne pas contrôler mes gestes lors d'un concert ou dans un endroit public. J'avais peur que mon corps ne m'obéisse plus et qu'il attire le sien contre lui, pour ne le lâcher qu'après un baiser passionné comme celui que nous étions présentement en train d'échanger. Sur ces pensées, je me vis contraint de rompre ce partage l'air de rien.

_ Puis on entendit toquer à la porte d'entrée et je soufflais. Je me rassis sur le lit, quittant ma position couchée et forçant le bouclé à s'asseoir également.

Par Harry Styles.

« Ca doit être Liam et Danielle..., supposait Louis.

-Oui...je vais leur ouvrir. »

_ Je me relevais et m'empressais, après un dernier baiser volé, d'aller accueillir le jeune couple car c'était bien eux. Je pris Danielle dans mes bras, l'étreignant longuement avant de saluer Liam.

« Il est pas là Lou ? S'intéressa la belle brune.

-Si, il est dans la chambre, il va pas tarder ! », répondis-je en souriant, allant dans le salon.

_ Ils prenaient tous les deux leurs aises, Danielle sur les genoux de son amoureux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les envier de ne pas être gêné et de profiter de s'aimer, même devant les autres.

_ Voyant que le mécheux n'arrivait toujours pas, je déclarai :

« Je vais le chercher, deux minutes ! »

_ J'allais donc vers sa chambre et notais que la porte était fermée. Alors que j'avançais ma main vers la poignée pour ouvrir, je me stoppais net.

«Allô, Eleanor ?...c'est Louis...mh. Si je t'appelle c'est...pour que tu me laisses une seconde chance. »


	14. Chapter 14

Se souvenir de nous – chapitre quatorzième.

**Par Harry Styles.**

_ Il discutait, l'air de rien. Il souriait aussi. Il riait, tantôt avec Liam, tantôt avec Danielle, et moi il m'ignorait. Et heureusement qu'il ne m'adressait pas un mot, sinon j'aurai pu le gifler dans la seconde qui aurait suivie. Sourcils froncés, je le fixais. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Je le haïssais, plus que jamais je n'avais pu le faire.

_ « Une seconde chance »...quel enflure. Je m'étais bien fait avoir.

« Bon, Hazza, je m'en vais. Je reviens dans une ou deux heures ! Liam revient aussi, mais un peu plus tard que moi. Il accompagne Danielle à son audition.», annonça Louis avec un sourire que je trouvais insupportable.

_ Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Je n'avais plus envie de lui parler. Et je voulais qu'il arrête de me parler aussi, ainsi de cette manière : arrêter de me mentir autant qu'il pouvait respirer.

_ Bien malgré moi, je frissonnais alors qu'il embrassa doucement mon cou. Dos à lui et assis sur le canapé, ordinateur portable sur les genoux, je restais immobile mais ne pus m'empêcher de demander d'une voix pleine de jalousie — car c'était bien ce que j'étais, actuellement :

« Tu vas où ?

-Voir un ami. »

_ Je tournais la tête vers lui alors qu'il attrapa son blouson sur le porte-manteau. Il l'enfila puis ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, rangeant ses clefs dans l'une de ses poches. Je pris mon téléphone et écrivis un rapide message à Julie, demandant quand est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir car j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

« A tout à l'heure, je t'aime, lança-t-il avec un sourire immense puis il disparut.

-Ca j'en doute fortement... », murmurai-je.

**Par Louis Tomlinson.**

_ Je posais un pied dehors, et je soufflais. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je me mis à marcher d'un pas assez lent en direction du Starbuck chez lequel j'avais donné rendez-vous à Eleanor. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de ce que j'avais fait. Si c'était bien, ou mal. Je le faisais, et j'étais sûr que je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'avais besoin d'elle. Pas autant que j'avais besoin de Harry. Mais j'en avais besoin quand même — et l'impression de la considérée légèrement comme un objet me faisais avoir honte davantage.

_ Je poussais la porte et esquissai un sourire en voyant la brune, son portable en main à écrire un message, assise un peu à l'écart des quelques personnes qui se trouvaient là. Je me plantais devant elle et il me semblait qu'elle ne me remarquait pas tout de suite, c'était donc avec un toussotement que je lui signalai ma présence. Elle leva ses yeux noisettes vers moi et ne sourit même pas. La discussion avec elle serait longue et difficile, je le savais et je m'y étais préparé comme il se le devait.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? Demandai-je.

-Si tu veux. »

_ L'un de ses principaux défauts était qu'elle ne savait pas être méchante. Alors, quand elle employait un ton un peu plus dur que les autres, j'avais simplement envie de rire. Mais je me fis force pour me retenir et garder un minimum de sérieux. Je m'installais sur la chaise en face d'elle, à mon aise.

_ Puis le temps passait. Lentement, sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'osent rien dire. Elle devait sûrement attendre que j'engage la conversation et c'était compréhensible et tout à fait logique, puisque c'était moi qui avait donné lieu à cette rencontre. Mais étrangement je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer, de me justifier.

« Et si on se remettait ensemble, El ? Lâchai-je.

-Tu t'attends à ce que je te réponde oui ?

-On ne répond pas à une question par une autre.

-Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici, je repars tout de suite.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-A des excuses pour commencer, parce que la gentillesse ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'étouffe en ce moment Louis. Et des explications sur ton comportement et puis pourquoi pas sur ce rendez-vous.

-Mes explications sur ce rendez-vous sont claires, non ?

-Donc tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime.

-C'est pas ce qu'on dirait..., souffla-t-elle avec de légères rougeurs.

-C'est ce que je dis.

-Mais pas ce que tu-... »

_ Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, je me levais puis me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser. Un geste qui me répugnait intérieurement mais qui était, pensais-je, nécessaire. Je me rassis correctement et souris un peu. Elle parut surprise, une fois de plus. Ce que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre. Moi-même, j'étais surpris de mon comportement.

« Je t'aime El, sincèrement, dis-je en la regardant avec sérieux et elle rougissait légèrement. Crois-moi quand je te dis ça. »

_ Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine. Cette désagréable impression de trahir, de tuer involontairement quelqu'un. Cette sensation de mal être après avoir menti, menti en la regardant dans les yeux. Menti sur mes sentiments, menti sur toute la ligne. Il m'était tout à fait possible de m'arrêter, de faire croire à une blague même en la blessant une nouvelle fois encore mais je n'y arrivais pas. Tout passait au-dessus de mes forces et j'agis, encore, en faible.

_ Une chose était sûre, j'avais réussi mon coup. Elle avala mon mensonge, et se leva pour m'embrasser d'un amour qui n'allait que dans son sens.

« On se revoit bientôt ? Lui demandais-je en posant un billet sur la petite table du café.

-Cette semaine, je vais être très occupée mais après je serai toute à toi, sourit-elle.

-Alors on se dit à la semaine prochaine. Prends soin de toi... »

_ Je me levai de ma chaise, et elle fit de même.

« Toi aussi Louis... »

_ Suite à ces paroles, elle m'embrassa chastement avant de rassembler ses affaires — son sac, sa veste et ses clefs de voiture. Elle m'offrit un sourire que je lui rendis, avant de sortir après elle et de m'éloigner en direction de mon appartement. Mon appartement...et celui de Harry.

_ Je secouai vaguement la tête et passai une main dans mes cheveux, ajustant ma mèche au passage. Je préférais ne pas penser à Harry maintenant mais ça m'était impossible. Je marchais alors lentement, essayant de retarder un peu mon arrivée à mon domicile mais il n'était pas si loin que ça alors il m'avait suffit de dix courtes minutes pour y être. Je soufflai et poussais la porte avant de lancer :

« Hazza je suis de retour ! »

_ Pas de réponse. Je fronçais les sourcils en refermant derrière moi et m'avançais dans le salon.

« Harry... ? »

_ Je rentrai ensuite dans sa chambre et un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Profondément endormi, il était recroquevillé dans son lit. Je partis chercher quelque chose et je revins m'installer à son bureau, il me suffisait alors de simplement tourner la tête pour pouvoir l'admirer.

_ « _Actuellement tu es en train de dormir, Harry, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu es magnifique lorsque tu dors. Tu es à l'abri de tout le mal que je peux te faire. Je suis tellement désolé. Mais même des excuses ne te conviendront pas et je le sais. Alors essaie simplement de me comprendre, juste un petit peu, comme tu as toujours sus le faire._»

_ Je relevais la tête en entendant toquer. Harry remua un peu sous sa couette et je partis fermer sa porte pour qu'il soit tranquille avant d'aller accueillir Liam.

« Tu es en avance...fais pas trop de bruit, Harry s'est endormi, souris-je.

-Il était fatigué ? Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ? Demanda le châtain en riant.

-Rien de sexuel Liam, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors, elle s'en ait bien sortie ta copine ?

-Ca allait. Elle était vachement stressée, elle a loupé quelques petites choses mais c'était sans importance à mes yeux..., expliqua Liam en s'installant à son aise.

-C'est aux yeux des jury que ça risque de payer.

-J'ai confiance Louis, j'ai confiance !

-Je me doute bien, riais-je. Elle pourrait faire un truc nul à chier, tu aurais toujours confiance.

-C'est ça l'amour, vieux Tomlinson.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça..., râlai-je.

-Tu sais que si tu te rases pas tu as l'air encore plus vieux ?

-Ca plaît à Harry.

-C'est bien connu qu'il aime les femmes et les hommes mûrs. »

_ Je soupirais.

« Et si on évitait de parler de lui, hein... ? »

_ Liam posa son verre d'eau sur la table basse du salon et me regarda, un sourcil haussé.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Rien.

-Tu es un bien piètre menteur..., se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Je n'oserai pas te mentir.

-Tu sais Louis, c'est juste parce que tu n'oserais pas que tu mens mal.

-C'est trop long à t'expliquer, et tu risquerais de m'engueuler... », soupirais-je en m'installant près de lui sur le canapé en cuir.

_ Il y eut un silence. Un long silence pendant lequel il me fixait et moi, je fixais le sol. Je savais très bien qu'il attendait simplement que je parle.

« Je me suis remis avec Eleanor. »

_ Là, contre toute attente, j'entendis un rire. Je levai les yeux vers Liam.

« Sérieusement ?

-Sérieusement. »

_ Puis, un nouveau silence. Plus pesant que le précédent.

« Alors Harry et toi c'est terminé ? »

_ Cette fois-ce, ce fut mon tour de rire.

« Non.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, Louis ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ? Tu me demandes la vérité, je te la donne.

-Tu le trompes ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis moins d'un mois et tu le trompes ?

-Pas si fort Liam, il pourrait se réveiller... », marmonnais-je.

Par Harry Styles.

_ Je restais appuyé contre le mur. Bras croisés contre mon torse, mes sourcils étaient froncés et ma tête se tournait légèrement vers la porte comme pour entendre avec plus de facilité la discussion qui avait lieu dans le salon.

« Je sais que je passe pour un vrai idiot mais je-...

-Pour un idiot ? Tu passes surtout pour le premier des enfoirés Louis ! Le coupa Liam et je ricanais. C'est Harry ! Le mec avec qui tu vis depuis plus de trois ans, ton meilleur ami avant tout et maintenant c'est ton petit-ami ! Simplement par pur respect pour lui tu aurais dû le quitter, avant de te remettre avec elle... ! Il a confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre je veux dire...c'est dingue ça !

-Arrête de me juger Liam !

-Je ne juge personne, je constate ! Comment va réagir Harry quand il l'apprendra ?

-Il ne le saura pas.

-Tu comptes lui mentir en plus ?! Combien de temps ? Dix ans ?

-Arrête Liam...

-Ca me révolte de savoir que tu le prends tellement peu au sérieux. Ca n'a pas l'air du tout de te concerner, ça t'échappe... !

-Je me sens bien plus concerné par cette histoire que ce que tu penses.

-Alors pourquoi tu es avec elle ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'amour partout.

-D'accord, donc tu vas trouver une copine un peu partout dans le monde c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

-Pas du tout ! Grogna le mécheux et je fronçais les sourcils davantage. J'ai besoin d'amour dehors, même devant les photographes. Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher et tu sais très bien qu'avec lui c'est impossible.

-C'est que tu ne l'aimes pas suffisamment. Si tu ne peux pas te contenter de l'embrasser à l'abri des regards alors vous ne pouvez simplement pas être ensemble ! Si tu n'assumes pas ton homosexualité ça ne doit pas se répercuté sur lui !

-C'est facile de dire ça Liam ! Tu crois que je ne me suis pas déjà dit « on s'en fiche du regard des autres » ? Je sais parfaitement que quoique je pourrais faire je me ferai juger, luncher... !

-Je ne te comprends pas Louis. Si tu sais tout ça, tu devrais réussir à passer au-dessus. »

_ Je me retrouvais assis au pied du mur, les jambes ramenées contre moi. Cette papote ne m'intéressait plus, j'avais largement compris d'où venait le problème. Je n'écoutais plus la voix de Liam qui avait montée d'un ton. Je n'écoutais même plus celle de Louis. Trahi, c'était comme ça que je me sentais dans le moment même. Et aucun arguments ne me feraient changer d'avis, rien ne pourrait me faire aller mieux.

_ La porte d'entrée claqua et ce fut à ce moment là que je décidais de sortir de ma chambre pour aller boire un verre d'eau.

« Harry, tu as bien dormi... ?

-Ouais. »

_ Des lèvres, douces et humides, vinrent heurter la peau de mon cou alors que je reposais la bouteille d'eau minérale. Je ne pus bien malgré moi retenir un frisson Louis me faisait tourner la tête. Adultère, ou pas.

« Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît, marmonnai-je.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux juste des câlins, et des bisous.

-Je ne sais pas, il pourrait y avoir une caméra cachée ici. Téléphone à El, ça sera plus sûr. », lâchai-je avec amertume.

_ Mon aîné se recula je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder ou de rajouter quelque chose. Je m'en allais simplement dans le salon mais il attrapa bien vite mon bras pour me tourner face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_ Je le sentais trembler un peu. Il devait être angoissé à l'idée que je sache et il avait bien raison.

« Allô Eleanor chérie ? Une deuxième chance ça te dit ? Piaillai-je avec sarcasmes.

-Tu...

-T'es un enculé de première Louis ! Si tu l'aimais encore fallait pas te mettre avec moi pour me briser le cœur encore une fois !

-Harry j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

-Ouah ben c'est raté ! Dommage pour toi !

-Calme toi et laisse-moi juste t'expliquer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer ? Vas-y, histoire qu'on rit un peu.

-Je t'aime vraiment Harry, et personne ne pourra dire le contraire mais me promener dans la rue pour entendre toutes ces insultes ça ne me donne pas envie. Je veux juste qu'on soit protéger de ça, toi comme moi parce que tu es le premier à te soucier de ce que dise les gens sur ce que tu fais. Et pour ma part je n'avais jamais envisager d'être avec un homme alors tu peux comprendre que pour le début je veux nous éviter les problèmes. Je veux m'habituer, je veux qu'on s'aime encore plus que maintenant je...j'ai pas envie qu'on s'arrête. Mais je ne veux pas te tenir la main devant tout ce monde. Même si c'est dur ce que je te dis Harry je ne suis pas prêt à nous assumer. Désolé.

-Désolé... ?

-C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. C'est trop peu et j'en suis bien conscient mais...je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux bien comprendre et...me « partager ».

-Je n'ai pas envie de te partager... ! Surtout pas avec elle ! Tu l'as aimé pendant presque un an, qui me dit que tu ne retomberas pas amoureux d'elle à force de l'embrasser et de-...

-Ca n'arrivera pas...et je te promets d'être honnête et de te le dire, si c'est le cas.

-Permets moi de douter de ton honnêteté Louis. Tu voulais me cacher ça. Alors que tu sais très bien...tu sais parfaitement même que je suis capable de tout accepté si ça vient de toi. Il suffisait de me le dire et je t'aurai compris... »

_ « J'aurai compris ». Je disais ça comme si c'était trop tard et pourtant, au plus profond de moi je savais pertinemment que dans quelques minutes je retomberai dans ses bras. Je tournai la tête pour regarder ailleurs et ne pas craquer tout de suite ces beaux yeux bleus empli de sincérité me trahiraient eux aussi. Mais ce fut son souffle chaud, qui percuta mon cou alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches, qui me fit frémir et qui chassait chez moi toute idée de protestation.

« Je te déteste.

-Vraiment... ?

-A ton avis, pauvre con.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry. »


End file.
